


Children's Crusade

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Brief References to Thracia 776, Canon Typical Violence, Dragons, Falling In Love, Forseti is trying to stop a dark god but his kids are making things difficult, Freege Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: Members of the liberation army attempt to forge identities under the turmoil of war.





	1. First Battle

**Author's Note:**

> It is without a doubt that Tordo’s Bloodline produces Best Girls /shot
> 
> But seriously, I really like the spin of the conversations Seliph and Tinny/Tine have, and wanted to write something that filled in the gaps between the small support convos that were given. Then it expanded and turned into this. Whoops. 
> 
> Warnings: Forseti!Lewyn/Levin is Arthur and Tine’s father. However, Ced is still Lewyn’s son, and the inheritor of the Holy Weapon. Also a strange mix probably of Western names and names from the patch. 
> 
> Begins the night after Tine has been recruited to the Liberation army.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” 

Tine quickly rubbed her eyes before looking up at who had joined her in the castle corridor. To her surprise, it was the head of the liberation army himself and her new general: Prince Seliph. 

“Oh, I… I apologize, sir,” she responded, trying to hold back any other tears that tried to fall. “Did you have need of me?” 

The prince shook his head. “No. Well, uh, not exactly. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You weren’t in the dining hall, and I was wondering if you were alright.” 

He sounded much less sure than when they had been introduced on the battlefield, but his concern seemed genuine. “I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Then why were you crying?” 

His question made her look down to try and hide her face, and she did not respond. This was why she had went off to be alone in the first place. Seliph did not seem perturbed by her silence as he walked in front of her. She noticed him gesture from the corner of her eye to the wall beside her. “Mind if I join you?” 

Tine gave a small nod of her head. Life experiences had taught her not to talk back to people who held more power than she did. Even though she had turned against her uncle, one act of defiance wouldn’t change how the mage viewed others overnight.

Seliph leaned against the wall, a few feet separating them so Tine could have some space. A few minutes passed in silence between them, before he gathered up the courage to speak once more. “I just wanted you to know that nobody should give you any trouble: you’re Arthur’s sister, and you’ve already shown how capable you are…”

Tine’s eyebrows furrowed at Seliph’s words. Was he trying to comfort her?

“Sir, no one in the army has made any remarks about me being from Freege, if that’s what you’re worried about.” she replied. 

Seliph exhaled with a smile. “That’s good to hear. Sorry, but I was afraid that people were treating you unkindly when you were here by yourself.” 

The mage shrugged her shoulders, but was grateful that he hadn’t gone back to ask about her crying. “No issue, I guess that’s what a good general does. Making sure his troops get along, right?” 

“I think you’re giving me more credit than I deserve,” Seliph replied, looking down at the floor. “I’ve only started fighting in the past few months- Oifey and Shannan have been fighting for longer than I’ve been alive. And everyone has had someone taken from them by the empire. We’re all working hard to try and prevent more suffering, stop more families from being torn apart.” 

“Hm,” Tine hummed, thinking about the prince’s words and her own worries. “You’re right: everyone has joined here for a common cause. Individuals have their own reasons, but they all want to do some sort of good in the world.” 

A small chuckle from the prince made her duck her gaze back down in embarrassment. “Sorry, that- that sounded stupid.”

“No, no it didn’t!” Seliph exclaimed, moving closer to her, his arms raised as if to placate. “Your words were very wise. It just reminded me of something Lewyn would say.” 

“The bard?” Tine replied, thinking about the mysterious person that she had learned was the liberation army’s main tactician.

“Yeah,” Seliph nodded. “You see? There’s another person who has much more experience in war than I do. I’ve only stayed alive because they were watching over me.”

“Then, if I could say something else?” the mage stood up straight, and for the first time looked directly at the prince, who remained quiet to hear her words. “You should have more confidence in your own abilities. You have earned the respect of many already, sir.” 

“... I’ll try if you will too.” Seliph responded. Tine watched as he raised her hand for hers to shake. “Remember: you’re one of us now- and I don’t like it when my friends call themselves stupid, and I doubt Arthur would like to hear that either.”

Tine gazed at the hand with some wariness, before taking it. The hand was gloved, but she could feel the warmth of a hand beneath the cloth and leather. “Okay, sir.”

“And you can call me Seliph, too. You don’t need to be so formal.” he added, giving her hand a gentle shake before releasing it. 

She still had fears about what was to come, but reuniting with her brother and the warmth of that hand eased the burden in her heart, if only a little. “Right, Seliph.”

After that conversation, Tine tried her best to talk more with the others in the army. Though she steered clear of the adults, Arthur had introduced her to Fee, who then promptly made sure to have her talk with every other girl in the camp. It was… nice. It reminded her of the good times she had back in Freege, even if they were few. The shaman, Julia, was among the easiest to talk too: they were both more withdrawn, compared to the more boisterous members of the army. They ended up spending a great deal of downtime together, whether it practicing magic or small chats. Julia couldn’t replace Ishtar, but having someone to talk to regularly besides her brother after battles helped her adjust to life in the liberation army.

Lana, the nun who had grown up in the same village as Seliph, would join them as well. The two healers would tell her stories about their time in the army before Tine had joined, and while they did, the mage’s respect for Seliph only grew stronger. He was both more and less than what she had first expected. Young and unsure of himself at times, but nearly everyone that met him was devoted to the prince and his cause. 

“I thought I was in love with him, once.” Lana brought up when one of their conversations lead back to the prince, bringing Tine’s attention up from Elthunder’s incantations. Julia fumbled with the staff that she had been practicing with, barely catching it before it hit the ground. 

“You… pardon?” Julia asked. 

Lana giggled. “Seliph: Is it that hard to imagine? 

Julia’s face turned red, gripping tightly to the Mend now securely in her grip. “Not at all.”

Lana nodded, before continuing. “Yes: when we were kids, I thought that one day I would be his empress and help him take back his rightful home, like all the old tales say.”

Julia remained silent, so Tine decided she should contribute to the conversation. “So what made you stop… thinking that?”

Lana turned to Tine, thoughtful.“...Perhaps it was when we left Tirnanog. War changes your views on everything. It soon became less about being there for Seliph and more about my job as a healer. I began to meet more people, see more perspectives outside of my little village. I came to realize how I felt was more about an ideal of what the world thought Seliph was supposed to be than about him.” 

Tine was surprised with how mature Lana sounded about her feelings. Then again, she had never been in love.

“Sir Seliph is still a good person, though.” Julia finally spoke up, and Tine couldn’t understand her expression, but the shaman appeared distraught. 

Lana laughed again. “Of course he is! He’s a leader and a dear friend: I just changed my mind about wanting to marry him.”

The conversation turned towards different subjects after that, but Tine thought of another conversation she had with Ishtar about another crown prince of Grannvale. 

Prince Julius, from the few times they crossed paths, was just as charismatic as Seliph. His aura… pulled people in, as if it was against their will. She understood why Ishtar would be happy with such a match, and he did seem to care for her cousin. But something inside her seemed to seize up whenever they were in the same room together, even though he never addressed her directly. It was different from the terror she felt whenever her aunt came to her room, or of being caught when she warned villages in Alster to hide their children from her uncle’s patrols. 

Those fears were learned. What unease Tine felt when Julius’s gaze came upon her was pure instinct. She had wanted to protect Ishtar from him, but could never bring herself to say anything, for fear of being punished for trying to disrupt the match. Her life before she reunited with Arthur really had been one ruled by fear. She had only realized it when she grew closer to her brother and the rest of the army’s ranks. 

But the fear returned as the army made their way through the Manster district, when she came face to face with Ishtar and the Mjolnir on the battlefield. 

“Cousin-” Tine began, but stopped when she heard the crackle of thunder above her head. She swiftly dodged away from the attack. 

“Tine… you have sided with the people who killed my brother, who wish to destroy Grannvale.” Ishtar’s voice was cold, but Tine could see the sadness in her expression. “As a soldier of the empire, I have no choice but to deal with you as a traitor.”

Tine felt her chest quake, but raised up her Elthunder in defense. “Very well, then as a member of the Liberation army, I will fight you with all that I have, Ishtar!” 

The sky crackled with thunder as they fired attack after attack, but Tine could not hold herself for long against the force of Tordo’s holy weapon. Ishtar was the inheritor of Tordo’s major blood, and her minor blood could only keep her standing for so long. 

Eventually, Tine fell to her knees, the shock from Mjolnir’s attacks making her hands twitch and the Elthunder slip from her fingers. She saw Ishtar’s boots move closer and closer.

“...Forgive me, Tordo, for what I am about to do...” she heard Ishtar whisper, Tine closed her eyes and prepared for death. 

But instead of the final crescendo of electricity she expected, she heard a battle cry and Ishtar fell to the ground as well, her coat now stained with blood. Tine raised her eyes to see Seliph standing above her cousin, his silver sword flashing as he prepared to lower it against Ishtar’s neck-

“No!” Tine screamed, and the blade stalled. Seliph turned to her, but before he could speak, a flash of bright purple light sent him careening to the ground. Tine crawled forward, her hand covering Seliph’s mouth. 

“Tine-?!” Seliph yelled, but she pushed his head down.

“Stay still.” she whispered, before a figure with long red hair appeared, and reached a hand out towards Ishtar.

“Ishtar, come with me, I can’t afford to lose you…” said a voice that held immense power. 

“Prince Julius? How did… is this a dream…?” Ishtar coughed, still losing blood from the sword wound Seliph had dealt. The young lord began to squirm, but Tine’s grip on him tightened. If they moved, they were dead. 

“Come with me, I need you in Belhalla.”

“Yes, yes!” 

With that simple exchange and another flash of Teleportation, they were gone. Seliph threw her hand off.

“What in Naga’s name was that?! She was going to kill you!” Seliph exclaimed.

“I don’t want to lose… another…” Tine felt her eyes grow heavy.

“Tine? Tine!” 

The next time she woke, it was in the infirmary tent. She tried to turn her head, and winced. Her body felt sore all over. 

“That was quite foolish of you to go against Tordo’s heir.” 

Tine’s eyes swerved to see none other than Seliph’s personal advisor and the bard prince of Silesse himself, Lewyn. The man was stone faced as usual, but she could hear the exasperation in his voice. She opened her mouth to reply, but Lewyn raised his hand to stop her. 

“If you were not a part of his bloodline as well, you would not have survived. Thankfully, the prince was able to get you to Julia. She was able to treat the worst wounds, but so much internal damage needs time to fully heal, even with magic.” 

“...” Tine blinked that she understood, and she could have sworn a shadow of a smile passed the man’s face, but then it was gone as the man continued his lecture.

“Your brother… Arthur, has shown promise as a wind mage. Perhaps you can learn how to harness some of this power for yourself, in case you are forced to confront Tordo’s blood again.” 

Lewyn took what appeared to be an old tome from his robes. He stood up and placed it on the stool that he had been sitting on before. “Once you are well, study this Elwind- it will be useful in the battles to come.”

And with that parting advice, he moved to leave before Tine could work up the strength to respond. How did Seliph think they were similar? Wait… he had taken her to safety, but was he alright? If he had been injured because of her foolishness, she would never forgive herself.

“The prince is well, if you were worried.” Lewyn called back, as if he read her mind. “A few scrapes that didn’t even need a staff to patch up.” 

Tine let out a long breath. She wanted to call out a thank you, but before she could, Arthur, Lana and Julia rushed into the tent. The trio’s joint fussing and care kept her occupied for the next few hours, though she barely had the strength to speak. 

Lana exclaimed, her face still pale while Julia did another round of Mend. Arthur held her hand as she felt her insides twist while his other gently stroked her forehead. It felt nice. It reminded her of how their mother used to comfort her whenever she was scared. 

“I’m… sorry…” she rasped out. Tine was surprised with how much they had grown to care for her… and in turn she them. 

“Please, be more careful.” Arthur pleaded to her, looking far more serious than she ever saw him before. “I don’t want to lose you. We’ve already lost mother, and just after we been reunited at that…”

Tine smiled, trying to reassure him. “I promise. To try.”

Arthur laughed, but it didn’t sound like he was very happy. “I guess I’ll have to take that, but if this happens again, we’re going to be glued together on and off the battlefield. And I’m sticking with you until I think you’ve fully recovered during fights.” 

“There, I think that should be enough, right now all you need is to rest.” Julia announced, setting her staff to the side. She was right, Tine did feel much less sore than when she awoke. Not fully healed, but probably a night’s rest would help with that. 

“But Arthur is right. You need to be more careful. You’re an important person to this army” 

Lana nodded in agreement. “Julia was so focused on making you well, and even when I stepped in so she could have a break, she kept saying she could do more. She even mumbled it during her nap!”

“Th-that’s…” Julia’s cheeks turned red once more, before looking to the side. “Lady Lana, quit lying…”

“I’m not, though!” Lana countered, turning back to Tine. “Seliph was worried too. He was yelling up a storm for a healer when he came in carrying you into camp.”

“...Is Sir Seliph angry?” Tine asked, afraid of what he thought of her after the battle. She had stopped him from killing a powerful enemy general. Did he think she was a traitor? 

Lana waved her hand as if to dissipate her question. “Not at the least. I think what he felt the most was worry. You’re among the youngest fighting, and I think he hates the idea of people dying for his cause. I’ve never seen him that scared before.”

“I need to thank him for what he did.” Arthur added.

“You thought Sir Seliph did something to Tine and tried to punch him first, though.” Julia added, as if to push embarrassment to someone else, but Arthur did not seem fazed. 

“Well, that’s the job of a big brother, right?” he laughed. 

“I’m so glad… I thought he would hate me. That he would… send me away.” Tine tried to express her feelings. She didn’t want to be left behind again, never ever. 

“You can talk to him about it once you feel better. Right now, we’ll let you rest.” Lana and Julia left the room after this, while Arthur moved to sit down on the stool and keep watch, finding Lewyn’s tome there.

“Pr- uhm, Lewyn left that for me. He thought… since you know wind magic, maybe I could learn it, too.” Tine explained. Arthur’s brows furrowed, and a wistful smile played across his lips. 

Before she could ask why he looked so sad, he settled on the stool and opened the Elwind’s pages. “That was very kind of him. Want me to read it to you to help you sleep?” 

Tine nodded. Tomes needed to be read with some type of force for them to work, and a mage knew how to wield an incantation with the proper amount of power at the right time. Arthur’s tones held as much force as a gentle breeze, and Tine soon fell back into unconsciousness. 

Another two days passed before Seliph approached the medical tent. He looked well, and she was grateful that he did not receive any lasting wounds on her account.

“How are you?” was the first thing he asked. 

Tine smiled. “Much better. Julia and Lana have been taking good care of me. And Arthur is a proper guard dog.”

He did not seem to catch her attempt for banter, only nodding in assent. “Good, that’s good…”

“...You want to know what happened on the battlefield.” 

Seliph blinked, raising his arms as if to object, but then looked back at the ground. “Well, I would be lying if I said I didn’t. But you shouldn’t push yourself over my nosiness.” 

Tine shook her head. “No- well, you are pretty nosy, I must admit, but so far it seems it’s only because you want to help someone. I’m fine with answering your questions.” 

“Right. Okay,” Seliph began. “Tine, you know Princess Ishtar?” 

“Yes… we’re both of the Tordo line, and grew up together.” she began. “She was like a sister to me.”

“A sister?” Seliph repeated, before attempting to keep his voice down. “I’m sorry, but with how quickly you joined after you found Arthur, I’m surprised you were that close.

“It’s alright. It has been sometime since we’ve seen each other. She was in the capital for a few months while I was in Alster.” she continued. “Her, and Ishtore, her brother… they were the kindest to me, after my mother died. Their mother… their mother was not kind, to me or my mother. And my uncle allowed her free reign to do as she pleased.” 

Seliph seemed to understand what she was inferring. He did not ask for details, and she was grateful for that. “So that’s why you told me to stop?” 

Tine’s hands balled into the bedding, and she nodded. “Yes. Even though we have to fight each other, in the end, I didn’t want her to die. That sounds traitorous, doesn’t it?”

She felt warm hands place themselves over her own, and she looked up into the clear gaze of the prince. 

“It sounds like the words of a girl who loves her cousin.” Seliph replied. “Forgive me for putting you in such a situation.”

“You didn’t know, don’t apologize.” Once again, Tine was astounded by his kindness. He had lost as much as she had, yet he listened to her own tale of grief so intently. 

“There’s… more.” she continued. “I don’t know if you’d remember, but my first night in the army, when you found me crying. I was crying for Ishtore. I was angry that the liberation army killed him. And I think a part of me will always be angry about that.”

Seliph did not speak up, but kept his hands on hers. 

“That’s why I was hiding. I couldn’t let anyone know how I felt, how I was repaying their kindness. And Arthur… well, Arthur hates Freege after what they did to us, all of Freege.” 

“I see.” Seliph sighed. “I’m… so sorry for this burden I’ve put on you, Tine-”

But she stopped him before he could express anymore needless guilt. 

“Seliph,” she was surprised with how much force she put into her words, but she continued despite the shock on the prince’s face. “I thought I told you to have more confidence in yourself. It is not yours or any one person’s fault for my cousin’s death. And-and I’m honored to be a part of this army. What we need to do now… is make sure that not just Ishtore, but my mother, and everyone’s parents… didn’t die in vain.”

Seliph’s expression looked gobsmacked, before he smiled a smile that made Tine’s heart stutter. One she would come to think held all the sweetness in the world. “You’re already following my advice. It would be rude of me not to do the same.” 

Tine withdrew her hands from the prince’s, afraid that he would feel how much her pulse had quickened at his words. That was… very strange. 

“Y-yes, that’s right.” Tine replied, trying to regain the composure she had had a moment ago. 

Seliph seemed to realize he had overstepped some boundary, turning his body away from her and cutting off their proximity. “Let’s move onto another question, then: who was that boy that rescued Ishtar?”

The conversation then turned to what little Tine knew of Prince Julius, of his relationship with Ishtar and the sense of unease she felt whenever they crossed paths. And thoughts of Seliph’s hands touching hers were pushed to the side for the time being. 

Even though a day later she was cleared to go back to the battlefield, Arthur stuck to her side constantly. Tine couldn’t blame him, since they had yet reached Conote, and remained in Freege-controlled territory.

Eventually, they reached Conote’s gates. Seliph and Prince Leif of Leonster were leading the charge. She had stayed back, as did Arthur, but from the way he glared at the towers that stood between them and their uncle, Tine could tell he wanted to be there as much as she did. She took her Elwind tome out and moved forward.

“Where are you going?” Arthur reached for her arm, but she shrugged it off. 

“I’m going to face King Bloom.” she replied, trying to focus on the anger bubbling in her stomach. 

“You must have fell down and hit your head when I wasn’t looking, because that sounds idiotic. Do you have a death wish?” Arthur hissed at her. Tine knew her brother could be harsh, but this was the first time that his abrasiveness had been directed at her. Still, she had to keep going. 

“Ishtar had Mjolnir when I faced her, Arthur! That means Bloom no longer has a legendary weapon. He’s vulnerable.” she pressed forward. “Seliph and Prince Leif do not have the weaponry that can exploit that weakness.”

“It’s too dangerous, Tine! I won’t let you, not when I almost lost you again.” 

The fire behind her brother’s eyes had died down, and Tine knew that his words came from fear and concern, but she could not stand by and watch her uncle destroy lives again. Not when she had the courage to stop him. 

“Then we’ll go together.” Tine grabbed his hand, gesturing to the gates. More soldiers were filing out that were blocking the path for the vanguard “Arthur, let’s make him pay for what he did to our family.” 

Arthur remained silent, but took out his own spellbook, and nodded. They soon joined the fray. She saw Lana’s brother Lester fighting beside a young man she did not know, but recognized the legendary Yewfelle in his hands as they both fired shots and cleared the way to the front of the gate. Arthur waved at Lester in thanks, before they charged forward. However, Lester’s attack had left Lana unguarded, and a thunder mage raised his arm high to call forth a spell, aiming for the healer. 

Before Tine could cast an attack herself to protect her friend, the mage seem to curl in on himself, dropping his tome. His form diminished more and more, until there was nothing left but a lifeless corpse. Her head swerved to find Julia standing amongst similarly positioned bodies with a Nosferatu tome in her hands, her face blank. 

A familiar chill seeped into Tine’s bones that was tinged by awe at the carnage. Had she ever seen Julia on the battlefield before like this? 

But Arthur’s grip reminded her of their own goal, and she pressed on. She saw Seliph with his sword drawn, trying to keep any foot soldiers back, and Prince Leif going toe to toe with Bloom, who remained positioned in one of the towers and hurled Elthunder attacks from above. 

“He won’t even come out of the castle to fight, the coward…” Arthur muttered. Prince Leif wielded the light brand, but even the swords ranged magic capabilities did not seem to be having much of an effect. “Let’s go.”

“Right,” Tine replied, and they called forth the winds. Bloom was suddenly knocked back, forcing him to drop his tome to brace against the wall from hers and Arthur’s attack. His focus shifted from Leif to them. 

“Tine…!” he snarled, but unlike Ishtar, Tine felt no guilt when he glared down at her. “So this is how you repay all those years I raised you!” 

The wind howled in her ears. “Raise me? Raise me? You abducted me and let my mother suffer torture after torture because you could not lose face in front of the royal court. You let your own sister be abused because you were too much of a coward!”

Both Tine and Arthur dodged a bolt from Elthunder. In his rage he had lost aim, but crumpled once more when Arthur yelled out a spell. 

“Don’t you dare call me a coward you bastard child!” he screeched, and the facade of a man she once thought indomitable was peeled away. “I saved you from a life of poverty in Silesse. When I found Tailtiu she had already been abandoned by your father, a traitor to her country and bloodline, with only two bastard children to show for it. I trained you and made you who you are!” 

“You have no right to say her name, coward.” Arthur replied as sent another attack, bring Bloom teetering towards the edge

“Watch, King Bloom, and rue what you have made.” Tine launched a final spell, sending him over the edge of the tower and crashing onto the battlements below. As soon as they saw the body, the enemy soldiers paused from their battle, and began to run. 

Arthur was about to yell another spell, aiming for an escaping Freege mage, until Seliph reached over and lowered his arm. 

“Peace, Arthur.” he said, looking very tired, his tunic and hands covered in blood and his eyes tired. “We do not fight with those that have surrendered.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, but he put his tome away. “...Very well. You’re right. We already got our revenge, right Tine?”

She did not reply, her eyes focused on how Bloom was impaled, spikes bursting out of his once pristine robes, red stains growing even after he stopped breathing. All the hatred she had fizzled out. Now, her stomach lurched as she covered her mouth.

“Hey, you alright?” Prince Leif asked, concerned, moving to reach out a hand. 

She could only shake her head as she turned and ran away from the castle, back into a nearby wood. Tine heard Arthur calling out her name, but she kept running, fast enough to feel the wind whip against her face, and made her ears ring. Once she reached the treeline she braced against the nearest trunk, and vomited. 

Tine could not tell how long she had been there when she heard footsteps. Thinking it was a potential enemy, she turned around, still holding onto Elwind and about to rasp out an incantation, only to find Seliph, his arms raised, as if to placate her. As if she was dangerous. 

“...Sorry.” she quickly wiped her mouth and averted her gaze again. 

“For what? Tine, you freed Conote from King Bloom.” Seliph replied. “You have no reason to say sorry to me.” 

“Then who should I?” Tine yelled. “Who should I apologize to? Ishtar? Or to Tordo himself, for killing… killing…” 

It was that moment Seliph walked forward and hugged Tine, her face pressed against his chest. She could still see the blood and tears in his clothes, but a warm body helped alleviate the chill that had sunken into her limbs. 

“...I wanted to kill him.” she whispered into the fabric. “He was a horrible man, he hurt so many people... so why do I feel so disgusted with myself?”

Seliph didn’t say anything for another minute, seeming to take time to ponder what she said. “I don’t know. I could tell you what I think, but in the end, you’ll have to make peace with yourself for what you did. I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I promise, I’m here for you.” 

She raised her head and looked up, now truly believing that this boy was the Heir of Light that so many of the common folk called him as they walked by. “Seliph, how… how are you so kind? I never thought someone as… as nice as you could ever exist.”

Seliph let out an uncharacteristically harsh laugh. “Please, don’t think of me like that. I am who I am because of the people I’ve met. My guardians, my friends, my family: they keep me walking forward. To be honest… if I didn’t have them, I would have just spent my life running away. Every time I face a foe, part of me wants to drop my sword. I am… truly, a coward at heart.”

Tine’s eyes widened at the Seliph’s confession. She knew about his low self-esteem, but him saying it outloud was something she never expected. Tine grew up in a world where to show your true feelings could get you killed. 

Tine wished she could say that Seliph was already strong, in a way that those who hungered for power would never understand. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and replied, “Then I’ll stay with you, and help you keep moving forward.” 

She heard his heart quicken when she spoke those words, and it was only then that the mage realized the gravity of her words and backed away from the embrace. 

“I-I mean, we’re friends, so of course I’ll stay beside you. We are… friends, yes?” Tine blurted out. She could feel her own heartbeat speed up, and her stomach did flips, yet she no longer felt sick. 

But Seliph’s eyes blinked, as if he was trying to process her rushed words. “Oh, of course! I… I think we’re friends, too.” 

Tine was relieved, but her stomach kept twisting and turning in a way that made her feel lighter than air. 

“Come on, we should be getting back. Don’t want the others to worry, right?” Seliph gestured, and they walked back together, but did not touch. Tine was glad Seliph had been the one to find her, just like that first night, and that he accepted her friendship. But this new sensation she felt after their talk muddled her already troubled emotions over Bloom and the rest of her family. This wasn’t how she had felt around Lana, or Julia, or any other members of the liberation army. 

When they returned, Bloom’s body had, thankfully, been removed. She did not ask where they put it.

With Conote siezed, they had time to regroup for the night before continuing their march into the mountains: a messenger from Manster had made it through the pass to tell them of an oncoming threat coming from Thracia. Seliph had to meet with his advisors to plan, which left Tine to wander around the halls until she found Arthur. His shoulders relaxed when she appeared, and Tine gave him the best smile she could muster. Which, sadly, was a tired grimace. 

“I was worried, like usual, but Sir Seliph convinced me to hang back.” Arthur replied. 

“I just… needed to sort my feelings out. I still need to, but talking with Seliph helped a little.” 

Arthur’s eyebrows raised. “Y’know… I just realized you call him “Seliph” without any title. Don’t know how I didn’t catch it before.” 

His suspicious tone made her cheeks flush with unnecessary embarrassment. “He asked me to: he asks that for everyone.” 

“Yeah, but not everyone does it.” Arthur retorted, before sighing. “Okay, we’re going off from what I actually wanted to talk about. Do you remember what Bloom said about our mom?”

The image of Bloom’s corpse blocked out most memory of the conversation before, so Tine simply nodded her head, waiting for Arthur to explain. 

“Well… he was… sort of right. Mom and dad were never married.” Arthur continued. “I only remember a little, we were so young when you two were taken, but… Dad had to go away a lot. He stayed for a few months, then would leave again for a few more. He never told us why, but mom never got mad about it. He… he always came back, like he promised. Why should she worry?”

Tine never knew this: her mother did not say much about her father. They were almost always watched, so that could have been the reason. Maybe she had been afraid that Bloom would try to seek him out if he knew about him.

“...So, the day Bloom capture us…” she added on.

“Mom was excited because she knew dad would be back soon.” Arthur replied, his voice turning flat. “Maybe that excitement made her careless. The usual snows drifts that Silesse are famous for had melted during the summer, and she said that she wanted to take us to look at the wildflowers that had sprouted up. We were hardly out of the village when a troop of soldiers found us. They knew almost instantly who mom was, but she tried her best to hold them off, and she told me to run… and I did.”  
“And that was the last time you saw mother.” she finished for him. Arthur nodded. 

“The villagers hid me from the troops. I heard later that mom struck a deal with Bloom that they remained unharmed if she went quietly, so they never found me,” he hissed, his fingers gripping into the cloth of his trousers. “What pissed me off the most out of what he said was that Dad abandoned us? That bastard…!”

Arthur turned to Tine, his eyes flashing once more with pent up rage. “That was a lie! As soon as he came back, when he knew what happened… I have never seen someone ever get that angry before. The entire village shook.”

“Why didn’t he come for us, then?” Tine asked, more confused than anything. If their father had been that powerful, enough to make buildings shift, wouldn’t he have been able to stand up against Freege? 

Arthur sighed. “The villagers talked him out of it. He spent a few days out in the mountains, and everyone was afraid he wouldn’t come back. I was afraid I would lose him, too. But on the fourth day, he returned, but it wasn’t for long. He entrusted me to the care of an elderly woman in the village, and then… he left again. Only this time, there were more months between visits. They grew fewer and fewer until, eventually, he didn’t come back at all.” 

Tine wrapped an arm around her brother’s shoulders. She should have known that Arthur had plenty of his own troubles, but she had been to afraid to ask. “Weren’t you angry?

Arthur grimaced. “You know me: of course I was. In a few days I lost my entire family, one way or another. I was a angry, sad kid. I spent a lot of my time hating him and crying about mom. Probably made hell for Emer, that’s the name of the woman that raised me.”

“...Was she nice to you?”

Arthur paused, confused. “...Yeah, she raised me best she could. I wasn’t any prize, though.”

“That’s… I’m glad to hear that. That she was kind.” Tine smiled.

“Yeah. Emer was a tailor, a good one. Everyone in the village came to her for alterations and new clothes,” his eyes softened. “But there wasn’t, well, much else to the village, which meant there was a limit to her supplies. She had to get cloth from merchants that came every few weeks up the mountain pass, and barter them down. I had to come with her to help carry.”

Tine kept her arm around Arthur’s shoulders, listening intently as he continued. One day, Arthur had a tantrum. He said he wanted to go play and look at the other stalls, but Emer told him that he had to help her carry the cloth. Instead, Arthur threw the cloth in the mud and ran off. He hid in a small alley between the stalls and stayed there.  
“Sitting and feeling sorry for myself, of course.” he snorted, but Tine pitied the young Arthur. He had been in his corner of woe for an hour, feeling even more depressed since Emer hadn’t come to find him, when a shadow passed his way. He thought it was his caretaker, but before he could say anything, a gust of wind knocked him on his back. 

“And that’s when I met this old mage: at least, I think he was old, based on his voice. He wore these musty robes and kept a hood over his eyes, and a gray beard. I had never seen him before, but he seemed to know me, since he told me I was basically a brat from running away from Emer, but that I still had “potential” to make something of myself.” 

Tine winced. “That’s rather harsh.”

“I thought so too, so I talked back, asking what right an old fart had to boss me around. Then he took out his tome, and knocked me back flat on my ass. I wasn’t hurt, in fact, I was kind of surprised. Dad… was a wind mage, but since he left and they confiscated all of mom’s spellbooks, I didn’t have any way to learn. I think he must have read my mind, since he said if I went back to Emer and did what she asked, he would arrange a time when he could teach me, whenever the the merchant’s came back.”

And that was how Arthur was able to tap into his own magical abilities. Whenever he had finished helping Emer pick up the cloth, he would be allowed to go back to the stalls and practice with the mage. This went on for several years, and Arthur was soon able to wield the power of Silesse’s winds through his tomes. Tine listened to her brother’s stories of his apprenticeship, and compared it to her own magical training. She had learned with Ishtar and Ishtore, though they were a few years older, and Ishtar already showed the magical potential of one with major holy blood. 

The old mage, however, did more for Arthur than teach him magic. He taught him how to read and write, how to chart your way through unfamiliar land through astronomy, what parts of a plant were safe or not safe to eat, and several other skills that he now realized benefited him beyond battle. What interested Tine the most was what ancient magic the mage knew and taught Arthur, magic that she had only heard was still practiced in the deep forests of Verdane. 

“He even taught me a few words that you can use in a pinch. To call on the winds, even when you don’t have a spell,” Arthur replied. “But he told me only to say them “only during the time of greatest need” or something equally mysterious, so I haven’t.”

“When I was fourteen or so, he gave me a few tomes to keep, and said that he had finished teaching me all that he could, that his time with me was over.” Arthur sighed.

“I begged him to stay: he was blunt and had a sharp tongue, but I think those lessons helped me find a little bit of peace with myself. When I realized he wouldn’t stay, I finally asked him for one more gift.”

“What was it?” Tine asked, wondering if Arthur had learned to tell stories from the mage as well at that point.

“His name. The old man never told me it, saying I should call him “teacher” and be done with it. At first, I thought he would say no, but then, he smiled. It was the first time I had ever saw him smile. He replied-”

“-My name is Forseti: and I am glad to have met you, Arthur.” 

Tine’s mouth dropped, before it shut closed and she pinched her brother’s arm. 

“Ow!” he rubbed the sore spot. “What was that for?”

“Forseti, the god? I think you’ve let your story run away from you…”

“I wouldn’t lie to you!” Arthur exclaimed as she continued to pout. “Maybe he was named after the guy, or maybe he was on the run, and couldn’t give me his real name. But, I didn’t feel like he was lying.” 

Tine was still not convinced, but she didn’t push any further on the subject. “So that was the last time you saw him?”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah. The last time. Then a couple of months ago, Emer died, too. After the burial, I realized that there wasn’t anything holding me to the village anymore. I had no family or anyone I really cared about. So, that’s when I decided to try and find out where Bloom had taken you and mom, and… well, rescue you?” 

Her heart lightened with those words, but all she said was that it was a poorly planned idea. 

“Ah, yeah…” Arthur tucked back a strand of hair awkwardly. “Fee said that same thing when I told her. We met up when she was coming to join the Liberation Army, and that’s when I learned about it, too. She’s also looking for her brother, and heard he was somewhere in the Manster District, too. It just worked out that we teamed up: we had similar goals, and Fee had a pegasus to get us over the mountains.”

Tine had not made the effort to know more about Fee after Arthur had first introduced them, but now… the pegasus knight and Arthur were a lot alike. She would have to make more of an effort after to talk to her now.  
“And, well, that’s about it for my life so far.” Arthur tried to act blase, but their was a tiredness around his eyes. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Tine replied, gently squeezing the part of his arm she had pinched before. “I’m happy I got to learn about my dumb, brave big brother.” 

“Haha, if you say so,” Arthur replied, before turning back to face her directly. “Tine… I want you to tell me about your life, too. All of it. Even the bad stuff. Maybe not now, but… I hope you can trust me with it someday.” 

“...Okay.” but Tine knew that she could never tell her brother everything. It would hurt them both too much. Their talk drifted to lighter topics after that, before they were told it was time for supper. Tine ate as much as she could, doing her best to keep it down. This could be the last meal they had indoors for a while, if the conversations about a potential attack from Thracia were any indicator. 

She sat with Lana and Julia, who had just finished healing the wounded. They kept their chat idle, but sometimes Tine thought she caught Julia staring at Lana strangely. Tine could not place what it was, but the closest thing she could compare it too was how Ishtore would look at a woman named Liza, who had been part of his squad. Something fierce yet soft combined into one look. 

When supper had finished and beds were prepared for them, Tine drifted off to sleep wondering if Seliph ever looked at someone like that, when he thought no one else could see him. 

The next day, both Tine and Arthur were chosen to join the vanguard who would march forward into Manster, while the rest of the army remained behind to guard Conote. They would join them after the threat of wyvern knights from Mease, across the Thracian border, was settled. 

“We don’t have horses, though.” Tine said to Arthur as they prepared for the march. “We’ll lag behind…”

“Don’t worry, we came up with a plan for that!” 

Tine jumped at how close the voice, turning to find Seliph behind her who now looked equally as spooked at how fast she turned. 

“Sorry, did I frighten you?” he replied.

“No, don’t- you have no need to apologize.” the words rushed out, and Tine felt her chest flutter at their proximity once more. 

Thankfully, Arthur cleared his throat with an audible “ahem,” and cleared the air of tension before she continued to stutter like a loon. “So what’s the plan, then?”

“Well, uhm, people who don’t have horses will pair up with calvary. Everyone’s steads should be able to handle the extra load. Arthur, Fee said she’d be willing to let you ride with her, and Nanna has offered one for you, Tine.” 

“I should find a few apples to give Mahnya before we set off, then.” Arthur replied, walking off she assumed to go find Fee, living Tine alone with Seliph. Guessing by the erratic thump coming from her rib cage, she wondered if that was good or bad. 

“Why did you choose us?” Tine asked.

Seliph shook his head. “I didn’t. Shannan and Finn suggested it, and Lewyn agreed that magic would be useful against wyverns… if I had my way, you guys would have had more rest at Conote. After what happened with King Bloom…” 

“...It’s alright.” she answered while he trailed off. “I’m… I’m glad I get to go with you. I meant what I said yesterday.” 

Seliph smiled his sweet smile again, but his eyes were sad. “And I wish you didn’t have to make promises like that.”

His arm lifted, as if to take her hand, before pulling it back and turning around. Tine almost reached for it. Almost. “Come on, Nanna should be in the stables.”

Nanna was in the stables, but unlike her rider, the old mare did not look pleased to meet her new passenger. Whenever Tine stepped closer, the horse snort and shook her head, pulling against the grip Nanna had on the reigns. 

“I’m sorry. She had some bad experiences with thunder magic a while back.” Nanna said as she tried to calm the horse. 

“It’s okay. Freege… is not known for their riders.” Tine offered lamely. It was true: most of her bloodline had chose never to learn horseback riding. Their spells were likely to startle them, and a bad idea to fall off your horse in the middle of battle. It was much easier to use magic against horse riding foes than to try to acclimate a steed to such a rider. 

It appeared that she would be left behind after all, when Lewyn appeared in the stable beside Nanna’s father, Finn. The tactician’s eyes narrowed when he saw the skittish mare, and Tine’s eyes darted to the ground, avoiding the gaze. He was probably regretting his decision to let her come. 

“Tine, give your thunder tomes to Seliph.” Lewyn directed her. Both her and Seliph were confused, but Tine did what she was told. 

“Now, walk towards the horse.” 

Tine did so, and another minute passed as the mare watched her with a wary eye, but then, she stopped. They stared at each other, and Nanna gestured Tine to put a hand on her snout. 

Cautiously, Tine brushed her fingertips against the hair between the mare’s eyes. Neither of them moved, until the mare nudged back and relaxed her head against Tine’s hand. 

“Oh.” Tine whispered, surprised at how big the mare’s head was, and how it no longer shied away from her touch. 

Lewyn seemed satisfied, and he took her books from Seliph’s arms. “I’ll keep them safe for you. You should be fine with Elwind in this battle. Wyverns have a hard time flying against wind magic.” 

She turned her head and nodded, trying to hold back the smile spreading across her face. “Thank you, sir.” 

But Lewyn did not reply, to her, turning back to Seliph. “Make sure to send a messenger once you’ve made it into Manster.”

“Right,” Seliph replied, and then Lewyn left as abruptly as he came.

“He seems… different from the man you described to me, father.” Nanna commented as her steed continued to nudge Tine, demanding to be pat more. 

“He is. I would not hold that against him, though. These years have changed all of us.” was all the information the lance knight gave them, before walking to where his own horse was housed.

Seliph was apologetic for Lewyn’s bluntness, before moving to take his own leave. “I should be on my way as well. Oifey said he would be waiting at the gate. Good luck, Tine, Nanna.” 

“Be well, Sir Seliph.” Nanna replied, before going back to prepping the saddle at Tine watched the prince leave. “... Tine, could you hold onto Alu’s reigns for a moment?”

Tine snapped from her reverie, doing what she was told as Nanna smirked and retrieved the rest of her riding tack. 

Soon the cavalry left Conote, moving in formation towards the mountains. Nanna and Tine had enough time for small talk, getting to know each other. It was some time until Nanna steered the conversation to what happened in the stables.

“So… you and Sir Seliph, is that right?” she asked calmly, while Tine’s heart rate shot up. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” she muttered, turning away to look back at the hills they had just climbed on their way into the mountains. She could feel that Nanna was snickering, as her sides quivered attempting to hold back laughs. 

“So you say, and maybe you don’t know for sure, yet. Fair bit of advice, though- make sure to tell him how you feel, sooner instead of later.”

“...Why do you say that?” she asked, deciding then it was better not to deny her, for better or for worse, crush on the face of the liberation army. 

“He doesn’t seem the type, but there will be others ready to fawn all over him. You’ve seen how people react- I wouldn’t be surprised if a farmer or two tried to give him one of his daughters already.” 

Tine blushed at the thought, feeling sorry for those girls. Then again, maybe they had wanted it, too, even without knowing how sweet he was underneath the glamor. 

Nanna’s teasing was interrupted when Fee’s pegasus glided closer to the mountains and Arthur waved at them as they drew closer.

“We saw some bandits heading for villages on the other side of the pass. Going to try and help them out!” he called.

“Wait, don’t break formation- we’re getting closer to Manster!” Nanna called, but neither Arthur or Fee heard, and the flew back into the skies- heading over the mountain tops.

“Damn it all…” Nanna hissed, urging Alu towards the front, where Oifey and Seliph were, astride Oifey’s destrier. 

“What’s wrong?” Seliph called out.

“Arthur and Fee have gone over the pass to help some villages.” Tine answered. 

“And have also broke formation- we don’t know where they are!” Nanna added. It took only a moment later to realize why “breaking formation” was a bad idea, as a cloud of black came over the pass. Tine thought she heard Nanna curse again.  
Prince Leif seemed to have the same understanding, calling up from Finn’s horse. “Thracian wyvern knights heading for Manster! Hurry!” 

All the horses were urged as fast as they could up through the mountains, and Tine could make out reptilian creatures that made the swarm of black, starting to circle around a grouping of towers. However, some of them glided towards them. No, not towards them, but towards the horseless civilians running down the road, trying to evade much faster pursuers. 

“All fighters move forward! Make a wall to stop those wyverns!” Oifey ordered. Lester and the new archer she saw during Conote’s battle galloped forward, along with Ares and Delmud. Nanna urged Alu forward before Finn’s steed surged beside them. 

“All fighters, not healers! Stay back and help the villagers, Nanna!” Finn bellowed. 

“But I can fight!” Nanna protested, moving to draw her sword.

“Someone needs to stay back and protect them! Tine, use your tomes to ward them off. Do as I say, Nanna!” Nanna looked ready to object when the prince added more. 

“We’ll keep Delmud safe, Nanna! Promise!” Leif yelled back. 

“Who’s going to keep you safe?!” Nanna screamed, but they had already moved ahead to join the others. Tine did not get the chance to see where the destrier carrying Seliph went, as she was soon casting spells against dive bombing wyvern’s and their armed riders. Lewyn had been right about its usefulness in this battle- Elwind launched the wyvern’s off course and into nearby rocks with surprising ease.

“I’ll drop you off with the villagers, give them cover while I pick up the stragglers.” Nanna ordered, and Tine got to work. She cleared a way for them to escape, launching spell after spell and letting the power of the winds course through her veins once more. She was using this tome to protect life, no, she always used it to protect life. She had to focus on that as every wyvern drew close soon crashed in a fury of broken wings and men screaming. 

Nanna eventually returned to find her surrounded by stones steeped in blood and broken weapons. She was roughed up, and her sword had blood on it as well, but otherwise seemed uninjured. 

“I think they’re all safe. Let’s head for Manster.” Nanna offered her hand to Tine, but before she could take it, they heard cries- the cries of a young child. Both of them looked ahead at the last hill that separated the path to find a little girl, trapped on a ledge too high for her to climb down. 

Nanna drove Alu to the ledgeside as Tine ran after, ignoring the gore that coated her shoes. Nanna appeared to be trying to coax the girl down, promising to catch her, though there was a decent drop. While they talked, Tine watched in dred as another wyvern knight dived down the cliffside, heading straight for Nanna, and raising a lance up that Nanna was forced to block with her Earth sword. The velocity of the wyvern’s wings had knocked the little girl back, leaving her dangling over the edge as Nanna tried to fend off the wyvern rider. 

“No,” Tine said over and over as she broke into a full sprint. She was closer, but the little girl’s grip was weakening, she wouldn’t make it in time-

She roared out an Elwind spell, sending a swift air glide when the girl fell, guiding her to the ground. The spell had also sent the wyvern off course, giving Nanna a chance to slice into its wing, making the beast crash and giving the troubadour a chance to finish their rider with her sword’s ranged ability. 

Tine eventually made it to the little girl, terrified that she would find that her wind was too strong and that she had hurt the child. But save for a few bruises from getting on the ledge in the first place, she had been unharmed. 

“Are you… are you Ced’s friend?” she mumbled as Tine checked over her.

“Ced?”

She looked ready to burst into tears again. “Please, please help him. He told us to leave but he’s by himself…”

“I’m sorry, who-?”

Tine felt her hair whip up from a sudden gust of wind that continued blowing up, up, and up the cliff’s face towards Manster. The remnants of Thracia’s swarm were being battered by similar winds, trying to keep their formation while Tine saw a pillar of bright green that came from the castle’s highest tower that all the winds were circling around- until the pillar shifted into the likeness of a long, long, serpent-like thing that Tine could tell then was-

“A dragon.” Tine whispered, and then the dragon curled around the castle, circling faster and faster until the winds formed a large sphere, before bursting out and scattering the wyverns to the four winds. 

“That’s Ced.” was all the girl said, while Tine was left dumbfounded, trying to calm down her pulse. The feeling again, the primal knowing in her blood came back. The dragon did not roar, but she thought she could hear one coming from from the very back of her mind. 

The dragon soon disappeared with the winds, leaving her only to stare until Nanna gingerly guided Alu to their spot, picking them up and galloping towards the castle.


	2. The Heir of Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say there would be some references Thracia 776- so mostly everything in the game happened up until Chapter 20 in this fic, with Leif’s army being scattered, and expanding on the Chapter 23’s opening premise. The main thing is to flesh out some of Ced’s offscreen relationships to Leif, the Magi and to Saias.

When the wind ceased, Seliph could only smell the stench of blood that came from the wyvern corpses that littered the landscape. He had grown used to the smell of blood, but the fallen beasts held an especially strong scent. 

Oifey turned his face to see him, probably noticing how ill he looked. “Seliph, are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” Seliph responded, trying to sound firm. He wasn’t a novice in battle any longer, but he had never been surrounded by such carnage all at once before. 

Soon after, Finn’s horse galloped towards them, with Leif asking a similar question. He knew it was out of worry, but Seliph felt even more embarrassed. “I’m fine, it’s nothing. What we should find out is wherever that… dragon came from?” 

“We know, milord.” Finn answered. “It came Forseti, the holy tome of wind. I would recognize it anywhere.”

“When you see how it works, it’s hard to forget.” Leif responded, sounding much calmer than Seliph would have expected. “Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t think he could still be here…”

“He? Who is that?” he answered, still finding it hard to believe that the dragon had come from another human. 

“Lord Ced is the leader of the Magi squad that protects the citizens of Manster. He helped the prince escape capture nearly a year ago.” Finn answered. “We should hurry on to the castle. That attack came from one of the towers- he might still be there.”

Seliph nodded, telling Oifey to keep on course as they traversed up the winding road on Hrim, Oifey’s destrier, until they reached Manster’s gates. 

Their group found them ripped open, repeatedly slashed at by wyverns, and marred with blood and gore. The bodies of soldiers that had attempted to storm the ramparts were strewn across the ground, yet Seliph could also see a few unarmored corpses surrounding them, blacksmith axes and pitchforks held in their grip even after death. Seliph had a cold and empty feeling in his chest.

“We were too late,” he whispered as Oifey guided his destrier through the now broken gates. 

“These people died to protect their own. They made the choice to fight, we did not make it for them.” Oifey stated. Seliph knew it was an attempt to comfort him, but it was hard when the stench of the dead continued to waft through the air. 

Unlike the gates, however, the castle town was untouched. Seliph climbed off the horse and walked along the various doorways. Most had been left open in the rush to escape, with even some garments and items left scattered as well. They had not been able to take much, save for the clothes on their backs. 

Leif came soon to join him. “Did you find anyone left?” 

He shook his head. “No, no one. It’s a ghost town here.”

“Then that’s a good thing. I… I didn’t want to find anymore bodies.” Seliph was glad that Leif shared his sentiment. 

“You said that Lord Ced helped you escape before from here?” 

“That’s right, if it wasn’t for him and the rest of the Magi, I don’t think we would have made it out alive,” he sighed, looking at some half eaten bread that had been left on a table with all the chairs beside it thrown back with the force their occupants had fled. “I wish we had made it here faster to help him.”

“Yes…” 

Before he and Leif could dwell on their failings further, Finn had yelled that someone was seen exiting the main castle entrance. They walked back to the main group in time for Seliph to see a tall figure wearing the white cape of a sage walk towards them. Leif broke into a brisk walk towards the figure, taking hold of his hand with his own in a handshake. “I’m so glad to find you alive, Ced!” 

Ced seemed confused for a moment at the hand, but soon responded to the handshake when he realized who Leif was. “As am I, Lord Leif. When I heard of what happened at Leonster, I feared the worst.” 

Leif’s expression turned solemn. “Yes, we ended up separated from everyone. Only Finn and Nanna are with me now. And that’s only in thanks to Sir Seliph.”

Ced’s gaze turned to him, and Seliph tried his best not to flinch. Despite obviously being an ally, knowing that someone could wield the power of such a devastating holy weapon was in front of him.

He was even more surprised when Ced placed a hand on his chest and gave him a formal bow. 

“My lord, I’m so thankful that our messenger reached you.” 

“Please, Lord Ced, I should be the one that’s thankful- your skill is what saved us from those wyvern knights.” he replied, but the Magi leader did not share his sentiment. His expression remained serious and alert.

“It wasn’t enough… I saw the bodies,” Ced looked away. “They were good people… those that were supposed to protect them turned on them once the Loptyr Sect took hold of this region.” 

“Ced, I’m so sorry we weren’t here sooner. But, please tell me the children are safe.” Leif replied. 

“Children?” but after he asked, Seliph remembered. He remembered how villages in Isaach were ransacked and burned, whispers of children taken to be offered as sacrifices to Loptyr. Any lone fighter that attempted to stop them would be killed, or worse. 

Ced continued. “Right, I should have told you this as soon as I knew it was you, Lord Leif. Once Tyros, the messenger that came to tell you of our plight, left… he made it to you safely, right?”

Seliph assured him that Tyros had and Ced began talking once more, but Leif’s eyes flashed with anxiety with the pause. 

“So once Tyros left, we set up a plan: the townsfolk would run for Conote and try to escape, but would also be a diversion while members of the Magi escorted the remaining children out of Manster.”

“Remaining children?”

“That is right: before the Thracian attack, the remaining imperial troops came into Manster, and took dozens of children with them. However, there were some that we kept hidden. Children that you saved before here in Manster, Lord Leif, and those that had been too young to be taken.” 

Leif was crestfallen, but it Ced’s assurances did help. Seliph, however, was less so. 

Imperial troops had came to Manster and abducted children. Troops that might have fled from Conote, that he had let go. Ced did say more of this, but Seliph feared it was. After King Bloom had been killed, all that Seliph could worry about was Tine. She had ran, and he had followed, but even after their talk in the forrest, thoughts of her well being had been pushed the the forefront of his mind until he first caught sight of the wyverns. That preoccupation had clouded his judgement, and had cost lives. 

“It was my failing that led to what happened. If it wasn’t for Asvel’s return with reinforcements, we would not be here.” 

“Asvel!” Leif exclaimed, and Seliph was surprised how the name had changed the look on his face to one of joy. “He made it back to you? How is he?” 

“I would like to hear of those reinforcements as well, Lord Ced.” Finn added. 

Ced told Leif and Finn that some remnants of the revolution had made it back to Manster and joined the Magi in their efforts, but before Seliph could ask more about names, a horse galloped into the yard. Everyone reached for the weapons on instinct, until Finn raised his hand to stay their hands. Once the horse had circled the yard and came to a halt, Seliph realized as well that it was Nanna’s. He felt his heart still for a moment, until he saw that one of the riders had a now familiar pair of twintails. Tine was safe. Seliph was beginning to realize how much his body betrayed his thoughts. 

However, Tine and Nanna were not the only riders, as Nanna gingerly took a small child from Tine’s arms before the latter attempted a dismount. Delmud rushed to check on his sister, Leif and Ced following close behind. Meanwhile, Seliph walked over to Tine, who was struggling to get off the horse unaided. 

“Do you need some help there?” he asked, raising his hand to offer her support. Now that he got a closer look, he frowned to see the multitude of blood that stained her robes, but Tine herself appeared uninjured. Seliph was grateful for that. 

She accepted his hand, but had not correctly estimated the distance to the ground and fell against his chest. He was shocked how light Tine was, and also a bit bemused that she ended up in his arms so quickly once more, if only on accident. 

“Sorry,” Tine apologized. 

“No, it’s fine,” Seliph replied. He wanted to tell her how many times it took for Oifey to teach him how to properly dismount. How one day, had given up in a huff, telling his guardian that Isaachsian swordmasters have no need for steeds. He thought that Shanan, the prince of Isaach as well as his guardian and sword instructor, would be happy with his words, but the instead the prince boxed his ears and told him to apologize to Oifey. 

“Grannvale is your homeland, Seliph, and Oifey is trying to give you an education like you would have gotten as the son of a lord. Never mock his tutelage because of your inadequacy.” The words were harsh, and Seliph went back to lessons without complaint, yet that was one of many reminders at how little he truly knew how to be Grannvale’s supposed lost prince. 

When he was caught up in his reverie, Tine had moved from his arms, the redness of her ears against her pale hair. Seliph felt himself entranced by the contrast until the girl that Nanna carried had struggled from her arms and was now tugging Ced’s cape, crying and refusing to let go. 

“Leena, Leena calm down, what happened?” but Ced’s attempts to pacify the child did not work, until Leif kneeled down. 

“Hello, Leena. You’ve gotten taller since the last time I saw you.” he said, and Leena’s sobs turned into sniffles. 

“Prince Leif?” she hiccuped, still wrapping herself in the capes confines but now much more calm. 

Leif nodded. “Yes, and I’m very happy to see you.”

“I’m happy, too.” Leena replied, rubbing her nose with the fabric. “I was scared that something bad happened to Ced.” 

Leif’s nodded. “Is that so? So you wanted to go check on him?”

Leena nodded. “Umm, Father Saias said that Ced was really strong and that he would be okay, but he was still by himself, so I went back to help! But… then the sky got really dark, and I got lost. I fell down a big hill, and it was really scary, but then Lady Nanna and the windy lady helped me! I thought the windy lady was your friend since she had magic like yours, Ced!” 

“We’re glad that you’re safe, Leena.” Nanna kneeled down beside Leif, and with some more effort, they coaxed the child from her grip on Ced’s cape.

Ced exhaled, looking grateful that someone other than him could handle the situation. “Thank the gods, I thought something had happened to the children’s group.” 

He then turned to Tine, and his eyes narrowed. Seliph realized too late that her robes were in Freege’s color and style. “Leena said you saved her, but based on your outfit, I would assume you to be skilled in thunder magic.” 

Seliph was about to speak, but Tine replied before he could intercede. 

“I am of Tordo’s bloodline, yes, but I have joined the liberation army to fight back against the atrocities of the empire.” she replied coolly. “And what is the inheritor of Forseti doing so far from Silesse’s borders?” 

“Why is a Freeji mage accepted into the liberation army after the destruction they let loose on Thracia?” Ced countered. Seliph could feel the winds begin to howl through the buildings and make his hair stand on end. Seliph placed a hand on Tine’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze to try and bring her back from her staring match with the sage. If they weren’t careful, another battle would start.

“Tine is a valued member of our army, Lord Ced. And I refuse to hear someone question her loyalty.” he replied, 

Nanna rose to her feet and stood beside Tine. “As will I. Without her, many people of Manster would have perished, including Leena. I was fighting when the girl fell, and it was Tine’s quick thinking that saved her.” 

That appeared to defuse some of the tension, and the winds ceased. “...I trust both your word and Lady Nanna’s, Sir Seliph.”

Tine remained quiet and turned her gaze away from the sage. Seliph took that as her also choosing to stop, but their was an animosity that brewed below the surface as Ced explained that he would escort Leena to the rendezvous point, and he asked Seliph and Leif to join him. Tine shrugged off Seliph’s hand and walked back towards the tower.

“We should stay together.” Nanna called to her. 

“I want to keep a lookout for Arthur and Fee.” she called back.

“Fee?” Ced parroted, turning to look towards Tine. “How do you know my-”

As if on cue, a beast descended into the castle town, disrupting the horses, causing them to bolt. Seliph drew his sword in the confusion, prepared for attack, until he recognized not the leathery wings of a wyvern but the downy white of a pegasus. After a quick trot around the courtyard to slow down, Fee nearly jumped from her steed, spewing apologies. 

“I’m so sorry! We saw the squadron too late and-” she cut off when she saw Ced, and then ran and launched herself into his arms. The force nearly caused him to drop his tome. “Brother!” 

Ced looked gobsmacked for a moment, before gingerly returned the hug. “Fee, you’re with the liberation army?” 

“Yeah! Karin told me about when she met you here, and what you were doing, and, well, mother’s stories made me want to fight too!” Fee answered with a laugh. “I’m so happy I found you. I have so much news...”

Seliph turned to give the reunited siblings some privacy, walking towards Arthur to get more details of what had happened to them.

“We reached the villages in time. Apparently the brigands thought they could take advantage of the Magi’s focus on castle Mease’s attacks.” Arthur replied while giving Tine a quick one arm hug. “But, I’m sorry we went against orders.”

“It’s probably for the best. Wouldn’t have wanted you two caught in the center of that air attack.” Seliph answered. He did not want to imagine the white pegasus in the center of a wyvern swarm. “Glad to see you’re alright, Arthur. My apologies, but I need to talk to Tine privately.”

Arthur’s eyebrows raised, and Seliph thought that for a moment it looked that he would refuse, before shrugging. “Sure. She can take care of herself.” 

Tine flashed a small glare up at Arthur, and Seliph inwardly smiled at the gesture of defiance. Slowly but surely, the two were starting to act more like Larcei and Ulster would when they had disagreements. Seliph hoped that meant they were growing more comfortable with each other. The wind mage walked over to Lester and Febail, leaving him alone with Tine, who seemed to find the ground particularly interesting. 

“Are you alright?” he asked tentatively. 

“I’m not injured.” she replied tersely. 

Seliph sighed. “You know I mean what happened with Ced.”

“It doesn’t matter. It won’t happen again.” Tine replied, but she still refused to look at him. “...Sir Seliph, may I say something out of turn?”

He was confused with her sudden change to titles, but didn’t say so. “Sure.”

She met his gaze, her voice controlled but her eyes bright with emotion. “You shouldn’t have interfered. Lord Ced is a powerful ally, it would be best not to anger him.” 

“He is powerful, yes, but that doesn’t give him a right to question your loyalty.” 

Tine’s gripped her tome close to her chest, “.. Freege’s troops did horrible things to this country, Seliph.” Tine replied. “Though I was kidnapped, I was still raised as a noble, as a member of Tordo’s bloodline. My family’s crimes are many, and I have… profited from them.” 

“But what they did wasn’t your fault!” 

Tine’s shoulders jumped as she hunched over, and Seliph immediately regretted his outburst. She did not say out right, but Seliph had a feeling she had been yelled at back when she was in Freege. He never wanted Tine to be afraid of him, and he needed to control his outbursts.   
After taking a deep breath, he continued in a much softer tone. “Tine, it is not your fault. Even if it was, you’re still trying to right their wrongs, and that’s what should count. What happened isn’t so black and white as what Lord Ced may think.”

Tine remained silent, but Seliph stood and waited for her response. She looked up at him with a small smile. “Thank you for defending my place here, Seliph. For the first time, I’m somewhere that I chose to be, and it means a lot that you want me here, too.” 

He felt that she wanted to say more, but Seliph didn’t dwell on it. For now, knowing that Tine was happy where she was was enough for him. “Of course.” 

Tine’s posture was much more relaxed, and she let out a small laugh before gesturing towards the others. “I should go thank Nanna as well for her kind words. I’ll talk with you later?” 

Seliph nodded and smiled back. “Please do. Even though we’re in a war, I’d like to have conversations with you that don’t center around it.”

She laughed again, and Seliph’s could feel his heart soar at the sound. It took him a few minutes to clear his head before Oifey reminded him about sending a messenger to notify the rest of the army to march to Manster and finding a proper way to bury or burn the dead. It kept him busy all the way until the sun set. 

He had finally had a chance to rest, looking out along the battlements at the sunset when Leif found him. 

“Ced’s ready to escort us to the hideout. There’s less of a chance that any Thracian forces will see us under the cover of darkness.” the prince announced, but as they walked through the castle, Seliph was surprised at how mechanically Leif’s legs were moving. Instead of walking in step, he noticed quite a few times that Leif lagged behind. 

“Is there something on your mind?” he called back.

Leif realized how far he had gotten from Seliph’s side, jogging to catch up. “Well… yes. Ced told me that a good number of our resistance forces made it to Manster and joined forces with the Magi. After my failures as a commander, I doubt whether or not they’ll want to see me again.”

Ah. Seliph knew that feeling of guilt very well. He reached over and pat Leif firmly on his back. “When Lord Ced gave you news of their fates, how did you feel?”

Leif’s brow furrowed. “Happy, and relieved?”

“I think they’ll feel just the same when they see you.” Seliph smiled. 

“Seliph, I’m not as appealing of a leader as you are.”

“What?” 

Leif shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. “It’s nothing.”

“Yes it is, who said this to you?” Seliph pressed. 

“Nobody said it to me. Just something I’ve known for a while,” Leif answered. “You and Ares are obviously the inheritors of your father’s lineage. You both hold marks and you have made names of yourselves in your own right. It feels like I’m… just a spare.” 

“Hey, what is with this nonsense? You’re the son of Quan of Leonster and Ethlyn of Chalphy. Two great heroes.” Seliph countered, hardly believing the words spilling from Leif’s lips. “Anyone who doubts your capability as a warrior because of a mark is a damn fool, including yourself.”

“Excuse me?” Leif crossed his arms, and Seliph was glad the jab got his attention. 

“It’s true. You’ve made it so far, Leif, and you’ve been in battles long before I have. You have already proven yourself ten times over in my eyes. Don’t let your doubts stop you.”

They were almost to the front gates and didn’t talk after that, but Seliph noticed how Leif seemed to stand a bit taller. They were side by side when they reached the rest of the escort party. Ced led them along with Nanna, Finn and Leena, to one of the Magi’s hideouts. Nanna and Finn left their horses behind, so not to be as easily spotted if there were Thracian patrols on the move. They exited through the city gates, with Leif and Nanna holding Leena’s hands, placing her between them, and shielding her from the remaining carnage. Though Ced was able to distinguish who was a Manster citizen among the carnage, there had not been enough time to burn the wyvern’s bodies. With the sun down, the battleground was even more frightening when the world was thrown into shadow. 

After an hour walking, they had made it to the hills the surrounded the east side of Manster, and Ced walked what in the darkness Seliph mistook for an elevated mound of dirt, was actually a dug out entryway that led to a tunnel. Ced slid to the mouth of it and let out an echoing whistle. They stood for a few minutes, until a flame flickered into being, illuminating the figure of a man in what Seliph assumed was once the pristine robes of a bishop, but had not been marred with dirt, yet the light also showed the man’s determined gaze, and red hair a deeper color of flame than than the one he held in his hand. 

“Glad to see you well, Lord Ced.” the man replied. “I assumed it was you when we heard the signal. Your whistle carries far.” 

“Saias,” Ced answered, stepping forward. “I’m... glad you’re safe.”  
“Father Saias, does Lord Ced know what happened to Leena?” a another voice could be heard from the tunnel, only now it was female. Behind the man now known to be Saias, a boy holding a spellbook and a girl with a sword at her side now flanked him. When they were in view, Leif and Nanna brushed past Ced with Leena, the girls embracing the swordswoman, with the boy staring at Leif. At first, Seliph was afraid that Leif’s fears were true, but then the mage took Leif’s hand and bowed before. 

“My lord…” the mage bowed his head. “I’m so sorry for leaving you in Leonster. I broke our promise to reclaim Thracia together, to stay by your side. If you’re angry, then I understand not wanting to see me.””

Leif pulled the boy into a hug before he could say more, only giving a quick, “Don’t be stupid, Asvel,” before the other returned the embrace.

Ced looked uncomfortable surrounded by so many people hugging, moving to lean against the tunnel, while Saias laughed.

“While I’m glad that you were reunited, I believe there’s some business to be done.” the bishop turned his focus to Seliph, and gave him a similar bow to the one that Ced had given to him earlier that day. A formal sign of respect, though not of devotion like Asvel’s.

“I am surprised to have the chance to meet you, Lord Baldur,” Saias use of his holy blood title made something the mark along his ribcage burn with the recognition. This man had or once held power of some sort, despite his tattered robes. He was different from the nuns that populated Edain’s convent in Tirnanog, which after Dozel’s occupation of Isaach had become a refuge for women. A man of faith, but one not blinded or taking shelter in it.

“How do you know of me, sir? Did Lord Ced tell you we were coming?” Seliph asked cautiously. 

Saias shook his head. “He did not. You do, however, possess an incredible likeness to the late Empress. I knew there were rumors that she had a child with Sigurd of Chalphy, and it appears they were true. Should I call you Lord Naga, then?” 

Seliph didn’t know how to respond to that. Common thing to occur when anyone brought his mother up. Anytime they did was mostly to talk about her beauty, her abduction, or about his claim to the throne of Grannvale through her bloodline. No one had ever told him that he looked like her before. 

“Seliph is fine, Father Saias. And I’ll have to take your word about my mother: I don’t remember her so well.” Seliph decided that would be a neutral enough response. Maybe enough for Saias to forget how long it took him to say it. 

“Saias joined us soon after Asvel and Mareeta returned to Manster. Without his knowledge of healing and tactics, I don’t believe the Magi squad would have survived further battles with imperial troops.” Ced spoke up. 

“He helped me return to you before, Lady Nanna.” the girl, that Seliph took to be Mareeta, replied. Speaking of similarities, Seliph was unsettled by how much she looked like Larcei: save for the hair, they shared an uncanny resemblance. He wondered if hers and Ulster’s hope that their mother survived the war were true, but Nanna and Leif had made no such remarks when they had joined the liberation army. It was only a coincidence. 

The conversation switched to other topics, with Finn joining the reunion, then a quick tour of the tunnels. Leena soon joined a dozen or so more children that they met in the darkness. Seliph was surprised at how easily they could traverse without light like their group had. 

“Does everyone in Manster have night vision?” he joked to Ced, whose face remained taciturn. 

“Very few of them had a chance to go outdoors during the occupation. If they did, they would be captured and rounded up for the child hunts. They have lived in basements, pantries and attics probably ever since. They’re used to the dark.”

“Oh.” And once more, Seliph was left without anything to say. 

It took them until the end of their tour to a burrow that he assumed to be the tactics room. Saias lit the candles place on a small table covered in maps, and they started to talk about future plans. The Magi members discussed plans on how to restore Manster, how likely a counterattack from Mease would arrive, sending out messengers to let families know their children were safe. All the logistics in getting Manster back on it’s feet, along with how to restore any provisions that the liberation army required as thanks. Seliph was about to speak up to how little they had done, but Ced spoke instead nothing but praise for their ranks, and gave both him and Leif quick looks, as if to tell them to hold their tongues. Part of him wish Lewyn or Oifey were here. They were much better at handling these meetings, and Seliph was a better listener than plann maker. When someone deferred to him, he gave a suggestion, but then quietly receded back into his seat. 

After some time had passed, bowls of stew and bread were brought to the table, and they took a break to eat dinner. During the clatter of bowls being placed and passed, Seliph saw Ced lean in his seat to say something to Saias that Seliph couldn’t hear, before then both of them exited the room. Everyone else appeared to ignore or were too caught up in their own discussions to notice. Seliph’s curiosity and desire to talk about the day’s events with Ced brought him to his feet soon after. Leif, Nanna and Finn were too immersed in their discussion to see him pass into the tunnels. 

Seliph stepped carefully, still not quite used to the darkness, and kept a hand firmly on the wall. He was waiting to see light from Saias’s fire to announce his presence, but instead there were voices in the darkness.

He heard Ced’s voice first. “So you’re leaving Manster.”

“Yes. I promised I would stay until the children were able to return safely to their homes, and I believe that time has come. Thracia won’t dare attempt a siege now the liberation army has arrived,” Saias’s voice replied. “It is time I resumed my pilgrimage to Blaggi’s Tower. I feel that I might find answers on how to keep peace there.”

“...Of course, you kept your word. You did so much, all at the cost of your position in the empire.” 

“My position in the empire is worthless compared to countless of innocent lives. But, Lord Ced, you have also kept your promises to the people of Manster. The Magi squad has served its purpose, the children are free and you can fight for Lord Seliph’s cause.”

There was silence, then Seliph heard a low laugh. He remained still, his hand braced against the wall. Part of him wanted to speak up. It was wrong for him to listen like this. Yet, he found he could not say a word. 

Saias spoke once more. “Ced, we both have paths we must take for the good of Jugdral. It was this way before we met, and will be when we go our separate ways-”

The bishop was interrupted, and Seliph’s face turned red thinking why. He wanted to go back to the tactics table and be a wallflower instead of a peeping tom, but had no idea how to do so without making noise. 

The silence lasted for a moment more, until he heard Ced’s voice again. 

“Even if it has to be like this now, I will see you again. I swear it.”

That was when Seliph squeezed the wall too hard, taking out a sizable chunk of earth and letting it fall from his grasp to hit the ground. It made enough noise to make Saias call back his hand torch, which illuminated Ced and himself about roughly ten feet away from Seliph. 

Seliph promptly bowed his head. “I-I’m terribly sorry! I had wanted to speak with Lord Ced, and I, well, it was dark and…”

“And you lost your way, yes?” Saias offered, and Seliph was incredibly thankful he didn’t have to explain further, nodding his head. “Happens all the time, make sure you try not to wander off without a guide. Now, I think our Lord Ced would like to talk to you, and it’s best that I return to dinner.”

Saias turned back to Ced, who raised his hand to accept the flame that gently floated into his hand. Seliph was amazed at how easily the transfer occurred. Once the priest passed Seliph, Ced came forward with the light, his face smooth of any discernible emotion. “I’m sorry for my intrusion. I should have waited for you to return.”

“It is no trouble. I assume it was something you didn’t wish to discuss in front of the others?” 

“Yes. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today. You truly are the hero of Manster...”

“But that is not all what you wanted to say to me,” Ced finished for him. “You wish to talk about the Freege mage in your troops.”

Seliph sighed. “That is true. Although I respect you and what you have done, it was not the right place to question Tine has had a hard life, Lord Ced. She was separated from her brother when she was very young, when her and her mother were taken back to Freege by force. Though I don’t know much, I believe the family wasn’t kind to her. Once her and Arthur reunited, she defected and has been a dedicated member of our cause since.”

Seliph did not tell the sage of the time when Tine prevented him from dealing a killing blow on her cousin, and Ced appeared to be listening and weighing Seliph’s words. “Though your words are measured, Sir Seliph, I have dealt with Freege mages before. If I were to join your ranks, my prejudices are hard to change.”

“All I’m asking you to give her a chance… like what you gave to Father Saias.” 

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Seliph thought they could have been phrased much better. Ced’s eyes narrowed, and in the flickering light, Seliph it was clear enough now to see that they were two different colors- one brown, and one an otherworldly bright green, whose pupil shifted into a reptilian slit. 

“How long were you here?”

Seliph immediately bowed his head in apology, afraid to meet the mismatched gaze. “I’m only talking about what he said as a citizen of the empire. Though I only know a fraction of what the people have gone through, based on what I know from my time in Isaach, both Saias and Tine have been forced to dirty their hands, yet they have made the choice to stand up against the nation that raised them for the good of all.” 

“...Very well. I’ll join your crusade, Sir Seliph.” Ced replied. “But, refrain from going into anymore of my personal affairs.”

“Of course.” Seliph answered, holding his tongue, and then following Ced back to the meeting room.

They would end up discussing plans until a scout came in to notify them of the approaching dawn. After that, it was decided that they would escort the children back to their families with the remainder of the Magi squad, while Saias and Mareeta would set off through the mountains west of Manster. Seliph watched with sadness as Nanna embraced Mareeta once more, her eyes red, and Finn bowing his head, a gesture Mareeta returned. 

While the Leonster trio said their goodbyes, Saias placed a Lightning tome into Ced’s hands.

“Why are you giving this to me?” he asked, looking confused. 

“As thanks for helping me with my Fire magic. I think Mareeta’s blade and an Elfire should do just fine for our journey. And this tome will be useful in the battles to come.” his lips set into a firm line as he pushed the tome further into Ced’s hands. “Try to only use the holy tome when necessary.”

“I know that.” Still, Ced put the tome in his bag.

It took much longer to make it back to Manster than expected, due to their increased party size, and how a majority of them were children that had to get used to living in sunlight once more. The sun was already high in the sky when they were at the gates once more, with Seliph holding the hands of two small children that took turns hiding their faces in his cape. He felt utterly exhausted, wanting nothing more than a bath and a nice bed. The welcoming crowd of villagers, however, had other plans. They were given a hero’s welcome, as the children ran from the group to the waiting arms of family, many who came to Seliph with prostrated words and dazed looks that he was sadly growing used to seeing from anyone not trying to kill him outside of the liberation army’s forces. Once they walked through the impromptu parade, he received news that Lewyn had arrived with everyone else from Conote. There has been an Thracian attack, but with the majority of the army present, they were easily dealt with. 

Ced’s calm demeanor, however, cracked at the mention of the name. “...King Lewyn is here?” 

“Yes,” Seliph answered, but seeing how Ced’s hand gripped the Forseti tome, he decided to say nothing more, and instead lead him to the room Oifey said Lewyn had claimed. They found him standing at a table, looking down at a large map of the territory, probably deciding where they should head to next.

Ced spoke before Seliph could announce their entrance. “Father!” 

Lewyn slowly turned his own gaze up from the map. “Ah, Seliph, so what the messenger said was true. How have you been, Ced?” 

Ced’s hands curled harder against Forseti’s binding. “Is that all you have to say? You have some nerve talking like that after all you’ve done.” 

One of Lewyn’s eyebrows raised, unimpressed with Ced’s obvious anger. Seliph once more would have liked to leave the room, but was afraid he would be considered a target of Ced’s wrath if he did. 

“I’m surprised you still recognize me after all this time,” Lewyn replied. “How long has it been since I’ve seen you? Probably not long after I left that tome you’re clutching with Erinys. Say, how is she?”

“She’s dead.” Ced spat. 

That seemed to get more of a reaction from the former king of Silesse. His face grew more solemn, not like the expressions Seliph was used to seeing on his face. “Is that so… it’s a shame to hear that.”

“She asked for you after she got sick, she wished every day to see you again,” Ced continued. “I can’t understand why: you left her to rule a kingdom alone, to fight against an invasion. Still, I set off a year ago to search for you… and what a surprise, that I find you here.”

“And you find me here,” he raised his arms, as if to encompass the room. “Helping liberate the continent from the Grannvale empire. The same empire that has invaded nearly all of the continent, including Silesse.” Lewyn replied, his expression changing back into the taciturn look Seliph has grown accustomed to. 

“You say that like it’s an excuse.”

“Take it however you like. I’m surprised Fee didn’t tell you I was here. Though, I suppose it’s not much of a surprise. I’m not her father, after all. And you shouldn’t view me as yours, either.”

“You haven’t changed… still refusing to take responsibility.” Ced replied.

“Are you sure about that?” Lewyn walked closer, matching toe to toe with his son. Ced was tall enough to meet Lewyn’s own gaze. “I made my choices, and Erinys agreed with them. It sounds like all you’re doing is trying to find someone else to blame for not being by her side when she died.”

Ced’s face went red, before turning away Lewyn. “You don’t know anything.”

With those words, he stormed out leaving Seliph in the wake of emotional turmoil left behind. Lewyn went back to his work, and told Seliph to close the door on his way out, as if nothing had just passed. After gathering his thoughts, Seliph sought out Fee, who he found chatting with Patty in the food hall. When he told her what had happened, she sighed, but did not look surprised.

“Should have guessed as much. Ced hasn’t seen Lewyn since he was eight- that was the last time he ever came back. Mother had already remarried by then.” 

“I think that’s what shocked me the most.” Seliph replied, before realizing he needed to explain further. “Sorry, I assumed you were full-blooded siblings.” 

Fee grinned and waved her hand back to wave away his worries. “No need to apologize, Sir Seliph. You see, after the king took to traveling, that was when we needed him the most to protect Silesse. Grannvale began their invasion, and mother had to secure an alliance with a Silessian noble through marriage to gain more forces. And, well… it didn’t end up working out, since Silesse is still considered an occupied state, but I was born because of it.” 

With every passing word Seliph understood more and more why Ced had been so angry. A father that had been semi-absent since your birth, leaving your mother a queenship and a widow in all but name, despite being still alive. Yet, after thanking Fee for her insight, Seliph decided to leave it alone. Ced had told him not to dig into his life, and he would respect the sage’s wishes. 

Days passed, and the army spent much needed time recuperating from their long march through the mountains. However, after a week of rest, they left the comfort of Manster’s walls and its people to head for Mease. There had been no patrols sighted, but when they had officially entered Thracian territory, a now recognizable drove of wyvern knights approached. Despite this, Seliph felt they had conquered Mease much easier than expected, if battle could ever be considered easy. Even with Lightning, Ced was formidable, taking down most foes with ease. As a new member, Seliph attempted to try and spend time with the sage, or have him speak to the others. That was easier said than done: Ced seemed to avoid anyone that attempted to talk to him when it wasn’t about battle plans or sparring. Which made the day when he came down to breakfast to find Ced and Arthur talking at one of the long tables all the more perplexing. 

“Good morning,” he said to the two, who both looked up with nearly identical expressions of first annoyance, then recognition. “I… hope I’m not interrupting?”

“We were simply reminiscing about Silesse.” Ced replied calmly. “Fee is out for her morning ride, and I found Athur here practicing some incantations, so I decided to ask if he had any tips.”

“Not like you need them.” Arthur interjected, his voice hinting a lighter sarcasm than what Seliph was used to hearing from Tine’s brother, which in of itself was… surprising. “Need anything from us, Sir Seliph.”

“No, sorry to trouble you.” Seliph replied, walking to the kitchens to receive his own meal. How was it so easy for Arthur and Ced to get along, while Tine and the sage remained on cold terms? 

“Seliph, I must say, you really enjoy being nosy.” was Tine’s quick response when they talked at the training grounds later that afternoon, under the shade of the only tree that Seliph had seen among the sparse castle foilage. Lana and Julia were busy attending to the sick in Mease’s castle town, spreading good will amongst Thracia’s inhabitants. It was a kinder way to mask how what they were doing was not liberating, but invasion in its own right. Lewyn told him they had to cross that border in order to stop Travant, and Leif’s desire for vengeance for the death of his family added fuel to their supposed cause. No matter how much they agreed, something about it unsettled Seliph. He was beginning to question the tactician’s reasonings and strategy ever since Ced’s accusations in Manster. 

“I don’t at all, I swear! it’s just seems odd. How well they get along,” Seliph replied, trying to bring his thoughts back to his current conversation with Tine. “I’m sorry, I was expecting you to be, well, more… upset when I told you.” 

“...Honestly, I’m glad Arthur has made a new friend.” was Tine’s response, but Seliph felt there was more she wanted to say under the surface. “Save for Fee, I don’t think Arthur talks to many people in the army. And Fee is a bit more friendly than Arthur, I think it’s easier for her to make friends, which makes him lonely, though he doesn’t admit it.”

“I see.” Seliph replied. “So it’s less about Lord Ced, and more about Arthur’s happiness. That’s really mature of you.” 

“Oh, stop it,” Tine’s ears turned that lovely shade of red again as she flipped through the pages of her Elthunder. “Anyway, I wanted to talk about something else.” 

“Something else?” 

“Yes,” Tine replied, looking somewhat irritated at him repeating her phrase that Seliph found himself somewhat happy about. It had come to his attention of late that he enjoyed seeing various expressions on her face, save for when she was sad. “I want to learn how to fight with a sword.” 

Seliph had not been expecting that. “What? But you’re already so good with tomes.”

Tine sighed. “I don’t think that will be enough in the coming battles. I feel that every time, we’re facing stronger and stronger armies. I need to be more versatile. Lana and Julia have been teaching me how to use staves, and I think I’m getting better, but I don’t want to just be in the back of the army, fighting from a distance. I want to be on the frontlines.” 

Her words sent a strange twinge of fear in Seliph’s stomach. He should be happy that Tine wanted to get better, to learn more and contribute more to the cause, but all he could think about was the time that she nearly died from her cousin Ishtar’s holy tome Mjolnir, how she cried after killing King Bloom. Seliph didn’t want her to suffer needlessly. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Tine’s eyes squinted in thought, before nodding her head. “Yes. Actually, I was hoping you could teach me.”

“...I’m sorry, but I can’t.” 

“...Oh.” she turned away, and Seliph knew she was doing so to hide her disappointment. He reached out and took her hand. 

“Please, don’t think that this is your fault,” Seliph stared down at Tine’s fingers, their slightly chipped nails from being bitten, and felt a wave of fondness that gave him enough courage to speak the truth. “If I had my way, your hands would never have to touch another weapon.”

Seliph’s heart skipped when he heard the catch of breath in Tine’s voice, but he was afraid to look up, to see her eyes. If he did, he would be trapped in her gaze. Instead, he simply gave her hand another squeeze before releasing it. “I’ll ask Larcei to help you, it will be better if you have an instructor roughly your height, and she’s the best sword wielder we have next to her cousin and brother.”

“Thank you,” she replied in an even, but they did not look at each other, and Seliph wondered if her heart was beating as fast as his. “And Seliph, though your wish is a nice one, please don’t let it affect how you view me or my abilities.”

Seliph laughed. “That’s an awkward way to phrase it.”

“Don’t laugh at me, you’re the one who said something embarrassing.” Tine countered, and they continued to fire potshots at each other, maybe to lighten their situation, maybe to ignore whatever had passed between them, though Seliph felt like he wanted to let those moments of tension continue, to find out what happened if he had looked up, had met Tine’s gaze. 

He only could name what he felt that day when their march began once more, when Lana came into his tent the most flustered he had ever seen her, her hands looking like they would widdle her staff with how furiously she wrung it with her hands. 

“Lana, what’s wrong?”

“Julia just confessed to me.” she blurt out.

“Confessed what? Did she do something bad?” he replied.

“No! I might be a nun but that’s not…” she sighed, before composing herself. “I mean, confessed that she had romantic feelings for me.”

“Oh.” Seliph replied, before the words fully hit him. This was unexpected. Then again, Julia had been very attached to Lana for some time. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. “Oh, ohhhh…”

Lana nodded, relieved he seemed to get it. “What do I do?”

“...Well, do you like her?” 

“That’s not the problem! She just.. she was so scared when she first joined the army, and nervous talking to anyone. I feel like I’m the first friend she made, and maybe she mistook those feelings for love.” Lana replied. “I don’t want her to… settle for me.”

“Lana, someone loving you is not “settling,”” Seliph replied firmly. “Where’s the spirit you had when you refused to stay in Tirnanog?”

“This is a completely different matter.”

“No it’s not, you’re still being stubborn, though this time about someone instead of something.” Seliph answered. “... I think that if Julia told you her feelings, then it is because she has thought about them for some time. You shouldn’t question them if she expressed them plainly. Right now, all you need to think about is whether your feelings match hers.”

“...Why do you make so much sense?” Lana sighed. “...To be honest, I thought she was in love with you. I wanted to support her with that, but as time went on, we talked so much, and I saw more sides of her, I think I realized that I loved her too. I just tried to tell myself it was friendship.” 

“If you feel the same, then tell her.” Seliph answered. “But, why did you come to me for love advice?” 

“Well, it would take too long to write to Mother, Lester… is Lester, Ulster would be confused, Larcei can be thick headed when it comes to romance, Patty thinks of money first, and Tine…”

“Tine what?”

Lana raised an eyebrow, giving a look of cool judgement that Seliph swore was inherited from her mother, who gave him that same look whenever he went against her wishes. “You haven’t realized that Tine’s in love with you?”  
Seliph paused, left standing as his mind comprehended the words. He knew, part of him had knew that there was something between him and Tine since Conote, but he never had heard those thoughts voiced in such a frank manner. 

“...Oh, all the gods above.” Lana covered her mouth. “You love her too.”

“Please, please stop saying “love” so much.” Seliph begged, trying to will the redness that warmed his face away. “I thought we were talking about you and Julia?” 

“Sorry, it’s just… you were always so dense growing up. I never thought… that you could be in love with someone. How much you’ve changed.” Lana replied.

“Let… what’s happening with me and Tine sort itself out on its own, please.” Seliph asked. “And you go find Julia and tell her what you told me.” 

“Yes, yes.” Lana nodded, exiting the tent with a smile on her face. She was probably proud of getting under his skin, even when she had come to him for help. Seliph tried to push the newly voiced feelings aside for that moment: there were battles still to be fought. 

Those battles were fought, long and hard. Though not as unbearable as a trek through the Yied desert, the sparseness of vegetation was a clear indicator that Thracia truly was a land of few comforts. This was why, even its royalty, had gone to stealing from other countries. Some villagers even said that it was due to a curse that began with the time of the first Crusaders. The tragedy of the Gae Bolg was a well-known tale, and the day that Noba’s husband died, legends say that was when all vegetation died with him. What caught Finn and Leif’s attention to this tale was hearing that there was hope that the lands would be restored due to a Thracian princess having the ability to wield the Gae Bolg. One with the same name as Leif’s long thought dead sister.

It was even more surprising when Altena joined their ranks and the fight against Travant. When the battle was won and Travant’s body lay lifeless next to his dying wvyern, Seliph thought he saw tears in her eyes, ones that she hid during the celebration party from her brother. Seliph left it be, deciding, like Tine accused him, to stop being nosy for once. Still, when he saw Julia and Lana together at the party, smiling and laughing, he felt his spirits were lifted. Still, there was something nagging his thoughts, something he wanted to know for sure. He found that person leaning on a stone wall, watching the festivities with little interest. 

“You seem tense, Seliph. I thought you would be celebrating with the others.” 

“Lewyn, tell me… was Altena the reason we invaded Thracia?” 

Lewyn looked down at him, keeping his arms crossed. “...I’m surprised you were able to figure that out.”   
Despite being told in so many words he was right, Seliph was still gobsmacked. “We… invaded a country, killed its rightful ruler… because of one person?”

“One person that is your cousin, Leif’s sister, and Noba’s heir.” Lewyn replied. “We need more Crusader blood if we’re to win this war, Seliph. Grannvale’s forces already have the emperor, Ishtar, and no doubt Neir’s heir and holy weapon’s on their side. Areone, if he is not swayed by Altena, will also join their forces. It took twelve holy weapons, twelve people with major noble blood to defeat Loptyr before- we needed more holy weapons.”

“Why couldn’t we have tried to do so peacefully? Thracia was still a neutral territory, they hadn’t sided with the empire.”

“True. But how do you think Leif would have taken your words, when it was Travant that murdered his parents and kidnapped his sister?”

Seliph hands balled into fists. It made sense, Lewyn’s reasoning made logical sense, but he could not stop the feelings of revulsion he had. 

Lewyn stopped leaning on the wall, taking out a flute and patting his shoulder as he walked by. “Enjoy this night, Seliph, things will only continue to get harder from here.”

Seliph watched as Lewyn joined the band of players in a song, one that was beautiful and sad all the same time, and Seliph was astounded someone so callous could play such a lovely tune.

Ced joined him beside the wall, standing in the space that Lewyn left. “You look distressed.”

“Just… unsettled, I suppose.” Seliph replied. 

Ced nodded. Seliph didn’t think that he had talked with his father since Manster, even though weeks had passed since. He watched Lewyn perform. “... He used to play that song for me when I was a child.” 

Seliph was surprised that the sage divulged something so private, but then again, maybe he had misjudged both father and son. Ced’s gaze widened, and Seliph turned to find that Tine had come to stand beside Lewyn, and sing. Seliph had never heard Tine sing before, but she had the aria and melody of it down pat. 

Ced was equally surprised, but for different reasons. “How could she know that song?”

“Is it a Silessian tune? I believe Arthur told you he was born there. Maybe she learned it from him?” Seliph reasoned, though kept his voice low so he could hear the song.

“Yes, yes… that must be the case.” Ced replied, though it sounded like he was holding himself back from saying anything more. After Lewyn finished, he bowed low to Tine, who responded with a curtsy. Seliph thought he heard a derisive grunt come from Ced, and he stalked off before Seliph could ask what was wrong. Tine soon walked over with a huge smile brightening her face, and Seliph found himself putting his confusing thoughts aside for the moment. 

“You were wonderful up there. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?” Seliph asked.

“I don’t, really. But that song… was one Mother used to sing to me to help me sleep. I know the words by heart, and when Lewyn began to play it, I recognized it immediately. It was like… Mother was singing it to me again. I couldn’t help myself.” 

Seliph offered his arm. A more fanciful tune started once more, and couples were returning to the makeshift dance floor. “I would like to hear more about it, after we have a dance. Though… you might need to help me with the steps.”

Tine laughed, placing her hand on the back of his elbow. “I would love to.” 

Now that he had a name for his thoughts, it took his entire will not to profess his love to Tine over and over aloud. Tough Lana didn’t lie, Seliph felt that he needed to hold his feelings back for the time being. Adean, Oifey and Shanan had told him the tale of his father and mother’s whirlwind romance countless times as a child, but as he got older, part of him realized that if he ever fell in love, he would want it to happen slowly. Part of him was afraid that if he spoke his feelings, a cruel twist of fate would decide to separate them. He knew it was irrational, but the fear kept him silent all the same.

That one night of dancing, however, had lead to several engagements. Leif proposed to Nanna, asking her to be his Queen, while the dancer Lene proposed to Nanna’s cousin and Hezul’s heir, Ares. Her excuse to propose first was because “he acts like such a dolt and it took him too long,” which gained many laughs and jokes to the Black knight’s despair. What was even more astounding was when he was walking back to his room, Lana and Julia walked up to him with tears down their face. Lana told him that she had given Julia the wedding band that Adean said belonged to Lana and Lester’s father. 

“Lester has mother’s engagement ring, and even though we can’t marry… I wanted to give her something important to me to hold.” Lana explained, while Julia smiled through her tears and bowed her head. 

“Thank you, Sir Seliph, Lady… no, my Lana told me what you said to her, and I’ll be thankful forever for what you’ve done.” Julia held Lana’s hand tightly, clutching the ring that was on a chain close to her heart. “Thank you.”

“I give you my warmest congratulations, and hope you’ll be happy together for as long as you live.” Seliph replied, before Lana explained they had to go find Lester and tell him the news. “I think Lester might be sad his little sister is engaged before he is, but good luck!” 

After that night, Seliph felt there was more joy in the liberation army than he ever felt. People laughed easier and longer. Friendships bloomed into unbreakable bonds. Everyone trained together, helping teach skills that the other person lacked, leading to them becoming an even more formidable force. Even if the march to their next destination, Miletos, was long and arduous, he remembered, for the first time in a long while, that he went to sleep without thinking about Tirnanog. 

There was still fighting, though: Miletos was an occupied nation under Grannvale’s control, and from what Ced told him, many children had been sent there for mass sacrifices. Dark mages guarded the first major city they came to, Pereluke, but thanks to the combined efforts of Ced’s, Julia’s, Lana’s and another new recruit, Coipre’s, light magic, they had taken on the attack with surprising ease, and liberated the city. Business started once more in the city, and the liberation army had time once more for frequent training and trips to the arena to earn extra funds, enough to perhaps buy new horses for Leif, Arthur and himself. He was attempting to discuss the logistics of pooling their funds when Ced came came through the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Lewyn asked, but Seliph bowed his head in respect as the sage entered.

“Lord Ced, thank you for joining us. I asked him if he could gather some information about the area. He knew of the child hunts here, and I believe we need all the knowledge we can get before we go into our next battle.” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell me about this.” Lewyn responded, and Seliph tried to hide both the mix of excitement and shame that ran through him at indirectly disobeying Lewyn. He needed to show him that there were better ways to fight than to charge ahead.

“Its surprising that the tactician does not know everything, but I do have news: apparently Prince Julius and Lady Ishtar are currently in Chronos, overseeing the sacrifices.”

Hearing both names made Seliph chilled, he had hoped they would not have to face the two so soon after the Manster district. Though he had only seen his believed half-brother for a moment, even he could tell there was something strange about him. Tine’s words about feeling like an animal under his gaze colored his perspective further. 

Lewyn’s eyes narrowed. “Prince Julius is too deadly a foe for us to face head on. We should lay low in Peruluke until they have gone.”

“...That might take a while.” Ced added, looking to the side. “There are rumors that another reason the two are there is so Queen Hilda, Lady Ishtar’s mother, can help her through her pregnancy.”

“Pregnancy?” Seliph replied. 

“Yes, Lady Ishtar is assumed to be carrying Prince Julius’s child.” 

There was a decisive crack as Lewyn gripped the wooden table hard enough to break off a chunk, causing both Seliph and Ced to stare at him. 

“...We’re running out of time.” he muttered lowly. And Seliph thought he the man’s pupils turned into slits, before turning back to their original shape. “If he has another body to possess, if the child carries his bloodline…”

“Lewyn,” Seliph walked over and faced Lewyn. “You need to tell me-”

But before he could finish, another, unexpected person ran through the door. It was Arthur, out of breath, eyes wild. 

“Arthur, what’s wrong?” Ced stepped forward towards the fellow mage. 

“Julia’s gone missing. I ran as fast as I could, we’re starting to send out search parties, Lana came in and she wouldn’t stop crying, saying some dark mage grabbed her.”

Lewyn stood up to his full height. “We need to find her, we’ll get more people out on patrol. A dark mage still in the city, I’m afraid it’s the empire’s work. Arthur, who is searching right now.”

“Everyone: they’re in groups of three, searching each district of the city.”

“We need the riders to go outside the city gates, that’s the only way we might have a chance catching them.”

“Right, Ced, Sir Seliph- come on!”

“Arthur, wait.” Ced raised his arm, as a gust of wind shut the door. “Since we’re all here together, this might be the only chance to get an honest answer from you two…”

“Lord Ced, what is going on?” Seliph grabbed his sword, ready to hack the door into pieces. 

“I only need a few moments, then we can look for Julia, though I doubt if it’s the Loptyrians work, she’s already gone beyond our reach. Why, though… would they want Julia?”

“...You already know.” Lewyn responded tersely, glaring at his son. 

“I know she must have some sort of holy blood: I could smell it the moment I met her. What I want to know is… is it your blood in her?”

“No,” Lewyn bit out. “She’s my daughter by adoption, are you finished with your witch hunt now?”

“One more request…” Ced turned to Arthur. “Arthur, lift up your shirt.”

Suddenly, Arthur grew more defensive. “Ced, I don’t…”

“If it’s not true, then it’s not true, but if it is, I think it’s best that everyone understands their lineage.” Ced answered calmly, but Seliph could see Arthur somewhat shrink under the scrutiny. 

“Arthur, what…”

“Shut up for once in your life, Sir Seliph!” Arthur roared out. “This has nothing to do with you, you’re just in the middle of a little family feud.” 

Arthur removed his scarf and cape, letting them fall to the floor.

“Arthur, wait…” Lewyn raised his hand, before Arthur he turned his back to the three of them, lifting the back of his shirt high enough to see a strange marking on his left shoulder, it looked like a gust of wind branded onto his back, similar to Seliph’s own mark of Baldur that he kept hidden with his bandanna. 

“The mark of Forseti,” Ced answered, a hollow smile on his face. “How wonderful to meet as who we truly are at last, brother.”


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but after this we’ll be in the last half of this fic! Thank you so much for reading so far.
> 
> Also, if you’re curious about the song Tine sang last chapter, it's one I made up with the melody of “Wind Warrior Forseti” on the Genealogy of the Holy War soundtrack for inspiration. 
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> Along the snow-swept hills  
> I hear the winds cry out.  
> Yet I know there is  
> Nothing to fear.  
> Beside you there is always   
> A place called home.  
> Somewhere safe and warm.  
> And here I’ll stay   
> That warmth will never fade.

The air felt unnaturally still in the moments after Arthur revealed his mark. Seliph turned his own back away from him. Whether out of decorum or shock, he wasn’t quite sure. It felt too personal to see that mark, and he felt sympathy for being forced to reveal it. 

“After all these years, I now know the reason you left us.” Ced replied, his voice sounding uncharacteristically triumphant. “You had another family, another wife, and more children. What’s even greater, you ended up having two children inherit major blood. Perhaps- no, that must be why you hid them, you couldn’t have another scandal on your-”

Seliph looked just in time to see the moment Arthur’s fist made impact with Ced’s face, then again, and again. After the third time, Ced had lifted his arms up to shield his face and Seliph grabbed Arthur arms, pulling him back and pinning his hands. He had to do this before, to stop Lester from getting into fights with Dozel soldiers that made periodic patrols (raids) on parts of Tirnanog. 

Despite Arthur being a mage, it took all of Seliph’s strength to hold him back from attacking Ced again. He heard unnatural hisses and snarls come from his mouth as he continued to struggle in his grasp like a rabid animal. Ced was using one hand to gingerly cradle his bleeding nose, while the other was held in a vice grip by Lewyn, preventing him from reaching the Forseti tome attached to his hip.

“Arthur, please, think of Tine, think of your sister,” Seliph muttered into his ear, thinking of the only person who could possibly calm him down, yet also the last person he wanted in the room. “Please, please, there is more at stake than this, peace.” 

After a few more moments, Arthur’s body stilled, though his voice did not.

“You are so fucking smug about discovering the truth that you have bastard siblings, aren't you? Well way to fucking go, brother dearest!” Arthur yelled, and Seliph could swear he saw Arthur’s hair flare up. “Here are some more facts for you to chew on: dad abandoned me too! Only I didn’t have my mother or my sister to help me through it. You had Queen Erinys and you had Fee! I didn’t have that! I didn’t even get a shiny holy tome as a fucking consolation prize! You’re worried that you’re not father’s favorite? Well neither am I and neither is my sister.” 

Lewyn remained silent as he let Ced pull his wrist away, though he only did so to pick up his staff from the floor and starting the incantation to right his broken nose, though there was noticeable red stains on the front of his shirt. Finally, he spoke, his voice more controlled, but also nasally. “Arthur, I only wanted the truth from father, my intention-”

“Fuck all your intentions.” Arthur replied, shaking off Seliph’s grip and heading for the door. “I’m going back to look for Julia.”

Seliph looked back at Ced, then Lewyn, when neither moved to stop Arthur, he picked up the scarf and cape that were still on the floor. 

“Arthur,” Seliph placed a hand on his shoulder, willing himself not to shrink at Arthur’s bared teeth, flared nostrils and blazing eyes. Offering his clothes, Arthur took them without a response, before Seliph squeezed Arthur’s shoulder harder. “Does Tine know?”

Arthur shook his head, before heading out the door, leaving it ajar. Seliph took hold of the handle, looking back at the father and eldest son. 

“...Lord Ced, I will no longer require you to gather information. We’re getting closer to Grannvale, and after Julia’s abduction it would be dangerous for anyone to go out of the castle alone. Once you have finished healing your nose, please patrol the grounds and see if there are any ways an intruder could come in from the outside easily. You’re dismissed.”

Ced nodded and left the room, keeping his gaze on the ground. Seliph wondered if he did that because he was ashamed, or to stop the blood from his nose from going down his throat. Lewyn righted a stool that had toppled over, looking composed but also not meeting Seliph’s gaze. 

“...I’m going to check on Lana, and we can continue our plans for the upcoming battle later.” Seliph told Lewyn, and he thinks it’s the first time he ever told Lewyn something without a hidden question of consent underlying it. His perspective of the tactician had changed to much in only the past few minutes. 

“Very well, I’ll continue drawing up plans. Tell any available riders to patrol the gates for Julia.” he responded. Lewyn’s voice was measured and controlled, like usual. Seliph said nothing more and left, there were more important things to see to. But it didn’t stop his brain from wandering, connecting coincidences that he had once thought were only that. It was awful of him to think of it, and the more he did, the more disgusted he grew with Lewyn. 

He found Lana sitting near the entrance, one of her hands cradled in Tine’s while another was wrapped in a fist. Tine saw him first, nodding as he walked over, and Seliph felt himself looking at her face for more than his usual reasons. Was the green in her eyes always there? “Arthur came by a while ago, Nanna went with him to join the search.” 

“Good, that’s… good to hear.” Seliph then turned his attention to Lana. “Lana, how are you feeling?” 

Lana turned her head to face him, her tear stained cheeks and red eyes were a gut punch. “I should have done more, Seliph. I could have done something, anything, and if I did, she would be here. It’s my-”

“It’s not your fault, Lana.” Tine interrupted, and Seliph saw her grip on Lana’s hand tighten. “Don’t ever think that, it’s that dark mage, Manfroy, who’s to blame!” 

Seliph turned back to Tine. “You know who kidnapped Julia?” 

Tine turned to Lana, who affirmed his question. “Yes, I got a good look at his face while Julia fought him. When I told everyone who to watch out for, Tine remembered him.”

“Who is he?”

“Bishop Manfroy is Prince Julius’s chief advisor, he has been close to the royal family for years, but there are… rumors, about him in court,” Tine replied. “About how he’s actually the head of the Loptyr Sect, how he commits blood sacrifice. And after this, I think they weren’t unfounded, but I still don’t understand why they would take her.” 

“Because she’s beautiful,” Lana said flatly. “That was the only reason soldiers from Dozel had when they took maidens from villages, then burned those villages to the ground.”

“They won’t do that to her, Lana.” Seliph tried to reassure his friend, but he knew that he could be wrong. He never witnessed first hand the things that happened in Adean’s infirmary when a few of those woman made it to the Abbey and asked for sanctuary. Lana was there, and she heard and saw many things he did not. 

Tine objected to their thoughts. “We’ll find her before they get the chance to touch a hair on her head. And Julia is stronger than she looks. She is not defenseless, I know that for a fact.”

Seliph didn’t reply, but he took hold of Lana’s other hand and squeezed it tight. Nobody talked after that, waiting for what felt like hours at the entrance, with no one coming. Seliph thought about Julia. Her long hair, whiter than Tine’s, that could shield her face from view. Her tall and slim figure, how he usually saw her hands clasped together in front of her or clutching the Mend Staff Lana had given her while the Liberation Army was in Isaach. How could someone who looked so fragile have something the Loptyr Sect wanted? Yet, Tine looked so sure when she talked of Julia’s strength, maybe there was something under the surface that Tine could sense that he could not. A trait she shared with her half-brother.

He turned to look at Tine. Her face was pale, but her eyes were clear as she kept her gaze on the front gate, willing it to open and for Julia to return through it. Seliph pushed thoughts of bloodlines and heritage aside deciding it was not the best time to tell her about Ishtar either, and joined Tine in her watch. Part of him wanted to go out and join the search, but he still had no horse, and all the horse riders had left already. 

“...I wrote a letter to Mother yesterday,” Lana was the first to break their silence. “I wrote about how I had met my cousins, and how Lester is helping me teach them how to read and write. How the whole Tirnanog gang was doing, what was happening on the front lines or in the medical tent, and asking her if it was the same as when she and Father were in Lord Sigurd’s army. How I made new friends, and that one of those friends became someone I loved enough that I gave her Father’s ring, and that we would make a little house that she could live in in Verdane after the war, if she didn’t want to live in Jungby.” 

“Your father was from Verdane?” Tine asked, surprised. 

Lana nodded. “Yes. She always told me it was him and Lady Deirdre, Seliph’s mother, that helped her keep her spirits up until Lord Sigurd’s army invaded. He even helped Mother escape his brother’s castle, defying his whole family so that she would be free.” 

“Spirits…” Seliph mumbled. The word surfaced a memory. “Lady Adean told me my mother was born in the Spirit Forest of Verdane. She would go to market in the castle town every fortnight, and that was the only time she ever left it until she met my father, falling in love at first sight. ”

“Sounds like both your parents had quite the romances,” Tine replied. “Ones that the bards sing about.”

“I hope if they sing those songs, they change it to make it a happier ending.” Lana remarked. Seliph agreed. Their parents deserved an ending where Adean did not have half her face and her hands scarred with burns, one where Lord Jamke was not captured and hung by Dozel’s men, only leaving a bow for Lester, a ring for Lana and an unknown, foreign kingdom as his inheritance. An ending where his father didn’t die, but was given back his title and his honor. One where him, his mother and his father could have been a family. One where his mother did not marry another man. One where that man hadn’t killed his father and then let subjects of his empire stain the continent red. One hand went to the hilt of his father’s Silver sword, the one Lord Sigurd gave Shanan to protect Seliph, the man still a boy and Seliph to young to remember. These thoughts perhaps gave him courage to ask something that ate at him the closer they got to Grannvale. 

“Tine, did you ever meet the Empress during your trips to Barhara?” It was a long shot, but he wanted to know more about her, some besides Adean, Oifey and Shanan. 

But Tine shook her head, frowning. “I’m sorry, Seliph. She passed before I ever came to the court. But I heard that she was kind, and that she was beautiful. People had hope for Grannvale’s future when she was alive. I know it’s not much, but I think she was a good person.” 

Even though it was not much, on a day like this, it would be enough. 

“Did Lady Tailtiu ever tell you how your parents met, Tine?” Lana asked, and Seliph’s heart sank as Tine’s shoulders shrank forward at the question. Arthur had not told her. 

“...No, all I know is that he’s supposed to be a powerful wind mage, and Arthur had to tell me that. I don’t even remember what he looked like, or even if he’s still alive somewhere,” Tine answered. “Part of me would like to know if he’s alive or dead, but another part of me wonders if he would care if Arthur and I are still alive.”

Lana rested her head against Tine’s, giving her comfort even in her own distress. “If you could meet him, would you want to?”

“...” Tine remained silent, but Seliph could feel his own ear leaning in. It wasn’t the right time or place, but he wanted to know. “Yes, very much. I want to speak with him, just once would be enough.” 

Well, that settled it for Seliph. 

The drifted off to lighter small talk, yet all kept an eye on the door. Eventually the sun went down, and search parties came back to the gate. Julia was with none of them. Ares also came back with ill tidings on how Grannvale troops were seen walking into the forest around Peruluke. They would have to prepare for battle. As soon as both Lester and Arthur returned, Lana and Tine said they would go gather supplies and try to find an extra staff. Though she was not as skilled in healing, Tine would take over Julia’s duties for the time being.

“My sword lessons with Larcei are going well, soon I hope to use one in battle. I hope after Julia is found, I will return to the front lines as a better fighter.” was the last thing Tine said as she and Lana got to work. Seliph talked a little with Oifey and Shanan about strategy, then returned to Lewyn’s quarters. It looked like he hadn’t moved since Seliph left the room hours before. 

“Judging by the look on your face, they didn’t find Julia.” Lewyn sighed. 

Seliph nodded. “And we need to prepare for battle. The empire’s forces know we’re here, and have set out for Peruluke.” 

“I have finished the battle plans. They can be distributed tonight, though I changed it so Tine will be taking over on healing duties.” 

“She’s already prepared for that.” Seliph answered, Lewyn blinked, answering with a simple “good.” It looked like Seliph would have to push. “She takes after you, I suppose.”

Lewyn paused, his face calm, eyes reflecting the candlelight that had been brought in when night fell. “So it’s your turn to have a go at me, is that it?”

The underlying sarcasm caught Seliph off guard, but he pressed on. “You need to tell her who you are. Arthur isn’t going to, and Ced sure as hell won’t either. She deserves to know.” 

Lewyn’s eyes narrowed. “Deserves to know? Aren’t your feelings for her coloring your thoughts? If it’s so important for her to know I’m her father, then why not tell her yourself-”

Seliph’s fist slammed on top of the table, making it shudder. 

“...I have respected you for years. I always trusted that you had a plan, and I still regard your skills as a tactician as the best we have. But,” Seliph let his hand lay flat on the table. “You need to own up to what you’ve done. Ced and Arthur already can’t stand you, but do you want Tine to live her life, never knowing you make up a part of her? Let her have the choice of whether or not to hate you.”

But Lewyn didn’t budge. “Is this about Tine, or is this about your own Mommy issues-”

“Stop deflecting everything I say.” Seliph interrupted. The fight, the kidnapping, seeing Lana and Tine waiting for Julia to come back through the gate, it was too much. He had lost patience with letting things go without doing anything about it. “I don’t care if it’s not my place, but when you’re letting your family fall apart just like you let your kingdom because of your cowardice, that affects the entire army. Own up to your mistakes.”

He felt long and impossibly strong fingers grip his wrist and yank it forward, sending the upper half of his body sprawled across the table, leaving Seliph stunned. When Lewyn spoke, his voice was different, some underlying growl that was not there that made his ears ache. 

“Listen, little boy.” the voice that was Lewyn and not-Lewyn’s said. “Do not speak of things you do not understand. Where would you and our cause be if not for me? Back in Tirnanog? Or in a shallow grave somewhere with an axe sunk into your back? I have no time for this, and neither do you when Loptyr has already been awakened. Do the job I prepared you for like a good little savior and stay out of my personal life.” 

“She wants to meet you.” Seliph answered. And suddenly, the pressure in his eardrums and on his wrist lightened. “She said she just wanted to talk with you. If she could speak to you one time, have a conversation with you, then that would be enough.” 

He waited in silence for a minute before he dared lifted his body from the table. Lewyn was looking at him, his eyes an unearthly green. 

“She had a better life than I could have given her with the Freeges. With her mother’s family. They both did.” was his answer.

“You don’t know that.” Seliph replied. “They were taken against their will. How do you think they would be treated if they fought back?”

“...I don’t know.” Lewyn replied, his voice returning to normal. 

“Then that’s one thing you can talk to her about.” 

Lewyn did not say anymore. He finished rolling up the parchment that had battle plans and formation written out, handing it to Seliph to be distributed among the army, then walked with him to the door before he said anything more. “I need… more time. Before we arrive in Grannvale, I’ll talk to her… you have my word.”

Seliph wasn’t sure how good that word was, but he accepted it for now. “I’ll hold you to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They aren't very important, but in this verse Adean/Jamke ended up a thing in Gen 1. Lester ends up inheriting a kingdom after all. There will be a return to Tine's perspective next chapter, so hope you look forward to it.


	4. Memories Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up having to be cut shorter than I planned due to how long some scenes got, but they will be in the next chapter! However, this chapter is rated Mature for child abuse and graphic violence. If you believe I should raise the rating of the entire fic after this, please let me know.

It was Ishtar’s idea to try on some of Aunt Hilda’s clothing. They did not think to ask permission, they were young, and Ishtar said that her mother had let her try on some of her old dresses before. Tine’s mother had said she had to help with some work that day, and Uncle Bloom had taken Ishtore out to meet the troops that day. This was before Ishtar’s holy mark had appeared, and uncle assumed Ishtore would become his heir. There was nobody to tell them not too: Ishtar was already strong-willed enough to go against their nurses and maids, and there was no one guarding Hilda’s closet. Tine remembered the smell of various perfumes that dusted the silks and furs that made up the Lady of Freege’s wardrobe. Ishtar and her were aged seven and six respectively, and wanted to pretend they were going to a ball at the palace. 

“I’ll take Mummy’s cape. She used to wear it back in Velthomer,” Ishtar said, tying the red-lined garment with a crooked bow. “I’m sure the prince will love it when he sees it! You’ll get along with him a lot when we go to visit next spring, Tine! You both like playing with flowers, and the imperial garden has lots!” 

Tine wasn’t really interested in getting along with Prince Julius, even when he still seemed more like Ishtar’s imaginary friend than an actual person. What she wanted was her cousin to like her. Everyone else in the castle ignored her most of the time, but Ishtar and her brother had always kept her company when they weren’t busy with their lessons. Tine had been looking forward to joining military training in the next few months, even though a tiny part of her felt like someone was missing from her life, but she could not remember what. She had mother, and she had Ishtar and Ishtore. Did she really need anyone else? 

After spending a few minutes rubbing her face and hands against each article of clothing, trying to find the softest, she came across a beautiful satin dress that was also red, but one with an almost pinkish hue, the same colors on Freege’s banners. Tine pulled it off the the hook, and Ishtar helped her pull it over her head and her regular black smock dress and the pendant her mother always made sure she put on after washing her face in the morning. Hand in hand, they both went to the looking glass to see, in reality, two children dressed that were too big for them: the dress sleeves were slipping from Tine’s shoulders and only Ishtar’s head could be seen under the expanse of the cape, but they felt as beautiful then as the clothes they wore. 

She wasn’t sure if they said or did anything else: the only thing Tine could remember after that was Aunt Hilda’s fingers digging into her hair and yanking her forward, causing her to crash to the floor. Instead of letting go, Tine screamed as Hilda’s fingernails cut into her head as she dragged her along, saying things that she couldn’t understand then but did now. Tine cried and screamed and pleaded to make her stop, but she made her stumble and crawl through the castle, trying to keep up with her long strides. 

The dress was ripping at the bottom and covered in dust, Tine could feel blood dribble down the side of her face, until she heard mother’s voice, and the noise of a fist hitting Hilda’s eye, finally letting her be released. Her scalp burned from the small wounds left there, but mother scooped her up in her arms and ran all the way back to their shared room, slamming the door shut. The next thing she did was tear a piece of the dress and wrapped in around her head to stop the bleeding, before telling Tine to hide under the bed. She shushed her, humming a lullaby even as the sound of footsteps got closer and closer to the door. She curled into a ball, covering her mouth to stop her whimpers from coming out when the door was pulled open. She could see the hem of Hilda’s dress and two sets of soldier’s boots in front of her mother’s.Then there was more yelling, and Tine was afraid Hilda would duck down and see her, until mother said “It’s my fault, I’ll take the blame. I’ll take all of it!” 

With those words, the arguing stopped, the boots walked towards her mother on opposite sides, and pull her mother out the open door. The screams started again not long after. This was a memory that haunted Tine’s mind for years, yet something was… off. Another pair of footsteps began to echo down the hallways, but not Aunt Hilda’s or another soldiers. These steps were slow, measured with purpose. A flash in the back of her mind told her to run, but there was nowhere to run. Suddenly, a pair of shoes were right beside the bed, made of leather much finer than those of the soldier’s boots. The body that belonged to those shoes bent down, lifting the edge of blanket the hung below the bed frame, revealing the face of Prince Julius, the present Prince Julius, smiling a terrible smile with much too sharp teeth that grew larger as his face grew longer, longer, black scales spreading across his face until she was face to face with a terrible reptilian head that’s mouth opened wide as it lunged-

Her eyes opened. 

A nightmare. Or, more accurately, a memory that turned into a nightmare. She turned to her side to find Lana sleeping beside her, her eyes still red from crying before they went to sleep last night. Tine had decided to stay with her instead of returning to her own bed. Her eyes flickered to the window on the other side of the room. There were still stars out, she would wait to wake her friend, but Tine knew there was no chance of her getting back to sleep after that. 

She swung her legs off the bed and reached for her pendant that had been placed along with her hair ribbons on a nearby stool. Most of the time, she never thought about putting it on, it was simply habit to take it on and off at the end of everyday, yet after the dream she had, she clutched it in both hands for comfort. It was a simple piece, a leather cord tied around a stone about the size of her palm. It was green, which Ishtar used to tell her would clash with the Freeji red, black and white she wore, but then apologized, remembering it was a gift from her mother. It was not as beautiful as the jewels that Prince Julius had sent to Alster or given to Ishtar in court that Hilda had made her cousin wear, but it had led Tine back to her brother, and she always felt a sense of peace when she held it. Like she had control over her life, even if that couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

The knowledge that Julia was gone was still a very present ache in her chest, but that dream made her worry even more for someone she had tried weeks to avoid thinking about. Ishtar was in danger, somehow, somewhere, and Julius was the cause of it. All of those feelings of terror could not be wrong, and with Ishtore gone, Tine was afraid that there was none left that truly had Ishtar’s best interests at heart, or were willing to go against what Hilda thought was best for her. Then again, she was never able to confront Hilda. Even after her mother died, her fear choking down her anger. Even though she had not seen that woman for months, those first footsteps still echoed in her head. 

Tine placed the pendant around her neck and began to braid her hair. She had to focus on the current situation, on the people that were still in her power to help. Once she was finished plaiting, she turned back to the window to see how the sky had turned light enough for the stars to disappear, she gently shook Lana’s shoulder enough to wake her up. 

“It’s time.” 

“...Okay.” Lana replied as she sat up, running a hand through her hair. She looked so lost. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit this one out?” she asked, but the uncharacteristic scowl on Lana’s face made her want to take it back. “I mean, no one would blame you, Lana.”

Lana sighed. “Tine, I can’t just wallow in my own thoughts. It’ll be much better if I do something, anything… and I’ll be more useful on the battlefield.” 

“Just, let me know if you need help. I’m still not the best at healing, but I’ll do my best to support you.”

There was a small smile as Lana wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Thank you.” 

Tine brought Lana her shawl and helped her gather up supplies, while Lana instructed her on some minor incantations. Despite healing magic being concentrated in a staff, similar to tomes, since Tine was still a beginner, she would be more likely to have to recite her magic outloud for healing to gain their full power. Combat healing was also not a simple, quick fix, and for more serious injuries both the patient and caster needed rest and medical supplies to repair serious damage. Once they finished, they walked to the meeting corridor. Tine caught sight of Seliph discussing with Oifey, and Arthur standing next to Nanna and Leif. The latter was more of a surprise. She knew that her brother had been learning horseback riding and swordplay from the two, and he in turn helping Leif with his magic in preparation to become a Master Knight, but he and Ced had become an impressive pair in the battles of Thracia. She scanned the troops, finding the Silessian prince at the near opposite side of the room, looking at Arthur who had his back to him. Ced must have sensed her gaze and turned towards her. Tine met his gaze, gesturing towards Arthur, but Ced didn’t seem to have a response, turning his head away from her, filling her with frustration. What had happened? 

“Tine? Is there something wrong? You have a strange look on your face.” Lana broke Tine out of her silent conversation. 

“Its nothing.” 

Lana must have been too tired to question her lackluster response, instead turning to someone Tine had not had much chance to speak to so far. A young boy dressed in robes of the priesthood: General Hannibal’s son, Corple. He was holding a Physic Staff as well as a few others in a long canvas bag. Tine could see the peak of a spindled tassal, potentially from a Fortify. Despite his age, Tine could tell he was much more capable than her in the healing arts. “Tine will be joining us as support for this battle, Corple. She’s still learning, but I can tell you she’s a fast learner.” 

Without prompt, Corple bowed to her. “Thank you for joining us, Lady Tine. Your help is most welcome.” 

“Not at all, Corple. I will defer to what you and Lana think best.” The boy was so serious, but perhaps growing up in Thracia had made him such. Soon after their official introductions, the vanguard prepared to move onward. Arthur finally had a chance to wave to her and she did so back, but couldn’t hold back her confusion to what had happened between him and Ced. Yet, she also saw a familiar head of blue hair riding once more along with Oifey, and another feeling welled inside her chest, twisting between longing and jealousy. She was, selfishly, disappointed that Seliph had not come to see her before they set off, even though she knew he had been busy all night, and the weight of Julia’s abduction was heavy on his shoulders. He was the face of the liberation army, and it wouldn’t due for him to remain in the back. He had to lead part of the charge. 

Once they got Julia back, she would do everything in her power to return to Seliph’s side, like she had promised. 

The vanguard exited from the gate, the rest of the army following. The woodlands surrounding Peruluke would be hazardous, throughout the day, the army had gained enough footing for the healers to make their way into the forests. Febail, Lana’s cousin, as well as Ulster had been forced to stay behind. Both Lana and Tine dealt with their injuries.

“Stupid Dark mage caught me off guard.” Ulster hissed while Tine’s healing magic surrounded the discoloring of his sword arm. “If it wasn’t for Larcei there would have been more damage.”

“Is she alright?” Tine asked, worried for the Isaachsian swordswoman. Though not as close as Lana and Julia, Larcei was a dedicated teacher, though she was known to rush into battle. 

“She is,” Corple answered after lowering what she assumed was Fortify, yet she could see one other staff in his bag. Curious, how many did he own? “I could sense her in my trajectory, her and all the infantry units ahead of us are doing alright. 

“Are they getting closer to Chronos?” Lana spoke up after finishing up on Febail. 

“It’s hard to say, all I could tell is that they’re through the trees. We should hurry.” he responded. Tine asked Ulster if he could feel his arm, he demonstrated by slowly clenching and unclenching his fingers into a fist. 

“It stings, but at least I can move it. Should be alright until we reach the next town.” 

“If you’re just saying that I’ll Warp you straight back to Peruluke.” Lana scowled. 

“I’m not! I’m not like my sister, Lana. I would let you know if it got too bad.” 

Tine pinched his arm, which caused Ulster to cry out in pain. “It shouldn’t hurt like that if it was alright. Can you work with your left like Larcei?” 

Ulster looked irritated yet impressed with Tine. “...A little.” 

“Then do that if necessary. You don’t want to cause lasting damage by being reckless. And don’t lie to Lana, either.” 

“Right. I’ll stay close.” Ulster then began to spot check with Febail ahead. After the exchange, Tine could feel Lana and Corple’s eyes boring into her.

“Sorry, was that too rough?” she asked. 

Lana shook her head. “No, in fact, I think it was just what he needed to hear.” 

“Lady Tine, can you… help me with my battleside manners? Father always told me I need to be more firm with soldiers, but I don’t know how.” Corple answered, and Tine’s cheeks reddened with pride. So she wasn’t a terrible healer after all. 

“Just Tine is fine, Corple. And we’ll see. Let’s keep moving.” 

The sun was high in the sky by the time the five of them reached the outskirts of the forest, the terrain turning into grassy hills and roads made for the merchant wagons that used to carry most of Miletos’ economy, but now it was also a road with very little cover. They were open to attack if they stayed along the road. Tine eyes narrowed as she tried to search out the rest of the army, only to find none. “Strange, I expected people to make base camp nearby.”

“Maybe they decided to head for a village?” Febail spoke up. It was possible. The maps did show two such villages two days ride from Peruluke, one close to the sea, another seen towards the mountains and the pass that split the nation. The question was: which one would they have head towards?

“The one by the ocean would be closer to Chronos, but the main objective is to head for the pass: it would be along the quickest shot to Grannvale.” Ulster replied. “But, Julia…”

They all fell silent. It was assumed that Julia had been taken to Chronos, it being the closest castle under Imperial control. 

“...We should head for the pass,” Lana answered, her voice quiet but resolute, continuing before anyone could contradict her. “Corple said the army is still in good shape, and they have Nanna and Ced for support if necessary. It would be easier for the horses along the coast, so let’s go another way for now until we receive a message otherwise.” 

Tine squeezed her friend’s arm. “Then I’m with you.... And maybe they had the same idea to take her towards the pass and get through the border.”

Lana nodded. 

“I’ll go ahead and meet up with the others, let them know our plan.” Febail volunteered, though Tine noticed that he gave Lana a strange look, one that she was unsure what to make of. Ulster nodded, switching his sword belt around so he could use his left hand as the dominant. 

“Then I’ll stay with you three, just in case,” Ulster added. “Ask one of the riders to come back and get us if they still plan to attack Chronos.There were rumors that they were holding children there all the way from the Manster district, even some from Isaach. We need to make sure they’re rescued.” 

“Take care, Febail.” Lana replied and her cousin nodded in assent, yet as they watched Febail’s back grow smaller and smaller, Ulster’s words nagged at her brain. The child hunts. It reminded Tine too much of the times she went to villages around Alster and saw how few children were left. Bloom had not made her participate, but she had done little to stop him. And once they had made it to Manster, she witnessed even more war crimes Grannvale had waged against other nations. Again, too afraid to speak out against the injustices her own family had acted upon.

“Lad- uhm, Tine, are you alright?” she turned to find Corple looking at her with concern in his eyes. She looked down at her hands, tensely gripping the staff, before unclenching her fingers once more. 

“Yes. It was only a bad memory.” Tine replied, but that did not assuage the boy. 

“Let me know if you need to take a break. I know you’ve been in battles longer than I have, but-”

She placed a hand on Corple’s shoulder and smiled, warmed by how much dedication Corple put into his work in caring for allies. “Thank you for worrying, but make sure you stay focused as well.”

“I- oh, yes.” Corple stammered, making Tine smile more. 

“We should hurry.” Tine replied, releasing him and heading towards the mountains. The continued their march, seeing very little but roads, hills and the random tree as they marched, but that was good. Lana had started to learn offensive magic, but her skills had never been put to the test in battle, though the same could be said of her own skills with a sword. Of Corple, she was not sure. The sun was setting by the time Tine could see an outline of smoke in the distance. Her spirits rose: that must be the village, yet as she ushered the others on, the closer she got, the more she could tell something was wrong. 

“There’s too much smoke for chimneys.” Ulster commented, and soon their march turned into an outright sprint. Tine began to make out the flames that blazed along what had to be half of the village that lay before them and the sounds of horses. 

“Imperial troops.” she told the others, while Lana grabbed to arm to make her lie low with her and Corple. Ulster stayed up to work as look out.

“About three… maybe four of them. They must have gone another way than we did.” he replied, turning to them. “They must be there for something.”

“Then we have to make sure they don’t get whatever it is.” Tine replied, moving to stand up before being pulled back down by Lana.

“We’re undermanned.”

“Then we do nothing?” she fired back, Lana’s grip on her tightened. 

“I’m not saying that… we need to think of a plan, before the rest of the village falls.” 

Five minutes later, they all came to an agreement. Ulster and Tine would attempt to split the party, while Lana and Corple healed from afar. It was simple, but the best they could do with what time they had. Tine left her staff and went to the unburnt side, holding her Elthunder tome. She would need to scare their horses. Smoke filled the air, so much that it made her eyes burn, but she did her best to hold her breath. If it was this bad, surely the enemy riders would have trouble discerning objects in the haze.

Sure enough, the sound of a horse gallop came her way. Tine wasted no time blowing the pages of her spellbook open, muttering incantations that she had learned by heart as the familiar crackle of electricity danced off her fingers. The horse and its rider were caught unawares. Through the smoke, the horse skid and slumped to the side. Tine walked up to find a soldier, his legs caught under the weight of his steed, yet he was still moving. 

“Why did you attack this village? Tell me.” Tine ordered, her hand still coursing with energy. The man’s life was already fading, and he coughed bile and blood while still trying to struggle free. 

“Tell me, and I’ll make it quick.” 

“Pathetic…” the soldier wheezed, before coughing once more. Tine flinched, wishing she could end it, but she needed information. 

“Was there a girl you were ordered to take?”

“A girl? Yeah, two girls and three boys… that escaped Queen Hilda’s dungeons.” 

The energy in her fingers stilled. A name she never expected to hear. “Hilda? Where’s Queen Hilda?!”

“Chronos, but she’s probably left us all to rot here already, wish I had that choice,” the man then let out a raspy laugh, his face ashen. “So you’re… a rebel?”

Tine forced herself to focus on the other information she had been given. Her hand crackled once more. “Where are the children?”

“Don’t know, probably burning along with this village, unless my companions have gutted them already. The Queen demanded… that we bring proof that we killed them-”

Tine’s eyes narrowed when she saw his hand twitched towards his waist-  
“- a traitor’s head should do just fine-!” 

The armor provided a great conduit for her thunder as the man’s life ended before he could get to his sword. Tine took a deep breath, steeling herself. She had to find the children before it was too late. Taking one last look at the corpse, Tine grabbed the sword from its sheath, before tightening it around her own belt. It was standard fare, and heavy, especially since she could only hold it one handed, but it made her feel more protected to have more weapons. She continued through the village. The smoke was growing worse, but she did not feel a burn in her lungs. She could still breathe normally. Strange. Had that always been the case? Maybe the wind was blowing in her favor.

“Help…” small voice broke through her thoughts. Tine turned towards the sound, and found a small figure huddling by what was once a well, covered in soot. 

“I’m here to help, can you stand?” she ushered, but the child shook their head. 

“I’m tired… it hurts… my chest hurts…” 

“Can you hold on? Wrap your hands around my neck, here,” Tine quickly ushered the child, and soon enough, she was able to carry them, using her free arm for support. She was surprised how light they were, nearly cloth, skin and bone. “Do you know where your friends are?”

“No, we got… separated. I tried to find water, but its… its all gone…” 

Tine hissed in frustration, but decided to run back to the meeting point. After five minutes struggling through the deepening smoke, she made it back to the hill, thankful to find not only Lana and Corple, but Ulster with three of the missing children. They were in a similar condition to the other child, and covered with so much grime it was hard for her to tell what they truly looked like. Lana helped her with the child and made them sip water from her leather sack.

“I got to these three huddling in the barn before one of those knights could.” Ulster informed, clutching his side, he must have suffered a wound from the encounter. “They were able to tell me that this village had been deserted before they arrived,” he raised his shirt so Corple could inspect his wound, wincing as a healing light surrounded the gash. “but the soldiers started a fire to force them out.”

Tine took a moment to count the children. One was still missing. “I’m going back.”

“Tine, wait, the smoke’s too much. If you go back you could collapse.” Lana insisted. Tine could see how tense her face was, but Tine shook her head. 

“No, no it’s… it’s alright. I can still breathe fine. And Ulster’s too injured. I’m the only one who can do this. I’ll be back soon.” she then dashed back towards the growing inferno that was engulfing the town, but she felt a more ethereal warmth at her back. Corple had used his staff to heal her from a distance. Tine smiled, readying the Elthunder once more. She was ready, she could handle this. 

Though her lungs were fine, she could feel the beginnings of heat blisters along her legs as flames jutted out from every hut. It was getting unbearably hot. 

“Is anyone here? Say something!” she yelled, her voice failing to carry over the crackling debris. She made her way towards the center of the town, the only point of cleared space left, and amongst the flames, there was two figures: one brandishing a sword, the other on their knees. She forced herself to run, another charge ready in her hands. The soldier must have heard her, as he rolled out of the way of her attack. She ran towards the smaller figure, the missing child, who looked at her with fear in their eyes. She let the magic diminish as she offered her hand. 

“It’s okay! I’m here to-” but before she could finished a heavy force rammed into her, knocking the Elthunder from her grasp. The weight of a soldier twice her size pressed her into the dirt.

“And what do we have here?” a man’s rough voice, a gloved hand yanking her head back and she grunted at the hard tug against her scalp. “Silvery hair, tied back with red ribbon and adept in thunder magic. Now where have I seen this before?” 

Her eyes flashed up to see a battle worn face grinning down at her. The realization in his eyes filled her with dread. “Why, if it isn’t the lost princess of Freege! What a surprise to find you in a backwater such as this.” 

She hissed, struggling, but the man’s knees kept her pinned down. The child scrambled to their feet, but the man maneuvered his sword in their direction. “Do you really want to try outrunning me again? Remember how well it worked last time?”

It was as if they turned to stone. She tried to look into the child’s eyes, but they kept their head down, and then, she heard them speak. The voice was high enough to be a girl’s, but she couldn’t tell. “It’s me you want… just, let her go. I won’t run anymore.”

Tine flexed her wrists, which were now being held back by one of the soldier’s hands and continued to struggle. 

“Afraid I can’t do that,” the blade of the sword tilted uncomfortably close to her cheek, making her go still. “A hair on this girl’s head is worth more to me than you at this point.”

Suddenly, the blade swung and as the soldier reached forward, it gave her enough power to wretch her wrists from his grasp. She unsheathed the sword the man hadn’t had time to take from her and raised it over her head, aiming to bring it down on the man’s neck, only to be met with his blade, now stained with blood. Not her blood.

The child staggered, then crumpled to the ground. Tine heard an awful cry, not realizing for a moment that it came from her. She went to hit again, deflected once more, but she could see a slight tremor in his arm. That’s where she had him. She continued to slash with as much ferocity as she could. The blows did not have as much power, but they had speed and energy.

“I was going to try and bring you back in one piece, but now I think I’ll just settle for parts!” the man roared as he rose to his feet, but she easily dodged. The wind began to howl, blowing ash into the soldier’s face. One moment was all it took to move the blade forward, running him through. His sword dropped to the ground with a thud, and he looked into her eyes as she watched the life drain from his. His mouth opened, as if to say something, but all that came out was a trickle of blood, before his body slumped against the blade. She yanked the sword and threw it to the side, before kneeling next to the child. They were holding their stomach, failing to stop the bleeding. Blood, blood, so much blood. She never realized how much blood a sword could shed until she had one in her hands. She pressed her hands now on the child’s wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but there was too much. 

“Stay with me. Stay awake, you need to stay awake.” she panicked, racking her brain to think of what to do, the lessons that Lana had taught her, but all of that knowledge fled as she felt her hands grow more and more slick. “Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Reese…” the child replied, eyelids fluttering. “Miss, it… hurts…”

“Reese, my name’s Tine. Don’t worry, help is nearby. I promise. Let me just…” She looked around, searching for something to use to stop the bleeding, but she was afraid if she let go it would only flow faster. She wanted to call for help, but she knew no one would hear her this far into the village. “I need you to get up, just keep breathing.”

Tine maneuvered so one hand was still on Reese’s wound, another wrapped around their back. She paused, turning to her Elthunder on the ground, before turning back and raising Reese to their feet. Getting the child back was more important. That tome was issued by Freeji military, a group she wanted nothing to do with. They continued to walk, Tine asking Reese questions to keep them awake. They were originally from Miletos, they were twelve years old, Reese’s family were candlemakers, and they had been apprenticed when the soldiers came the first time.

By the time they reached the outskirts, however, Reese’s responses had grown softer, with less words coming from their lips. 

“It hurts… it hurts…”

“We’re almost there, hold on, just hold on a little bit longer,” Tine gritted her teeth. Reese was larger and heavier than the first child, and the blood was making it harder to keep a firm grip. She could see the hills ahead. “Lana, help-!”

Reese’s body slumped against her, causing her to slip and fall to the ground. Tine hissed at the impact on her hip, about to yell out when she felt a warm hand press against her cheek. She looked into Reese’s eyes as they smiled. 

“Thank… you for saving me…” the hand fell just as the light died from Reese’s eyes. Tine called their name, then again, but there was no response as the body grew cold. She staggered to her feet, grasping Reese’s waist to drag him to the hills and screamed again for help. From Lana, from Corple, from Seliph, from her brother, from her mother, anyone. 

Lana was the first who came, her eyes wide blown and looking more scared than Tine had ever seen her before on the battlefield. The was a howling in her ears as she pulled Reese forward. Lana kneeled, her staff alight with healing magic, but the light dimmed and there was no change. The nun pressed her fingers against their pulse. A moment, she waited, and Tine waited for her response, only to feel something hard drop in her stomach as Lana brought her hands together in prayer. 

“Dear Gods, please bare the soul of this fallen youth quickly to the land of eternal rest.” 

“No,” Tine replied, refusing to admit the terrible truth. “They were… they were alive just a minute ago, they...they said their name was Reese, that…”

Lana shook her head. “I’m sorry, Tine, but the dead can’t be brought back to life.”

“-Give me a staff. I can try, they can’t be dead, we were so close!” Tine’s voice had gone shrill. She couldn’t let her win, not like this, not when she could do something about it. Lana wasn’t moving fast enough, so she yanked the staff from her hands and firmly spoke the incantation, yet Reese still had that same glazed expression. She tried again, her voice growing louder and more frustrated. Still, nothing worked, and she threw the staff on the ground. The gesture made Lana flinch back from her, and that expression of her finally brought her back. “I’m sorry.” 

Lana shook her head, coming forward with her shall, using it to wipe the blood from Tine’s face. “No, I suppose I’m too used to these things now, this was your first time.”

Tine leaned into the touch, wanting to ask if it hurt this much every time it happened, but Corple came running towards them. The remaining children also came forward, and while Lana and Corple looked over Tine, they circled their fallen friend and bent their heads. The youngest, probably no older than eight, was crying.  
The rest of the night was a blur, of burying Reese and watching the village turn to ash. Tine’s clothes were stained in blood, now deep enough she wondered if she would have to get new clothes. At least the Elwind and staff were still in her bag, she wouldn’t have to replace those. 

She watched the sunrise from Reese’s grave, holding her pendant close to her chest. She needed it’s comforting weight. Another life had been stolen on the orders of Queen Hilda, and without a doubt, like countless more had and would be. She grabbed a fistful of the soft earth that covered Reese’s corpse, and then let it fall and be catched by the wind. The other children, whose names she was having trouble remembering, made it clear that Reese wouldn’t have wanted to be burned: too many bad memories. Tine could relate to that. 

When the lower half of the sun touched the mountains, she heard the gallop of horses. She turned around and reached for her bag, before relaxing at the sight of Nanna’s, Lester’s and Oifey’s horses coming towards their makeshift camp. Febail had gotten reinforcements. What surprised her even more was to see the man that was riding it was not a stone faced man with facial hair, but someone with long, blue hair. The destrier’s pace only began to slow when it was within yards of the grave. Seliph quickly dismounted, his face windblown and his hair unbound, clothes still holding the grime of battle on them. He looked like a complete mess. Before Tine could say anything, arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an embrace. 

“Seliph,” Tine gasped, at first shocked, but her hands reached for his head and heart felt almost full to the brim. She cradled Seliph’s head as his warm cheek pressed against her neck. She carded her fingers through the strands, trying to soothe him, but that only seemed to make his hold tighten, and her heart start to race. How could Tine feel so happy, yet so undeserving of happiness all at once? “Why are you here? You should be with the rest of the army.” 

“I was so worried that I would never see you again,” were the words he spoke against her skin, making her shiver. “I had this… feeling that you were calling to me for help, but I didn’t know how to find you. When Febail reached Chronos, I knew then that was a sign.”

Seliph’s words made her mind stir for a moment, but her emotions had been thrown into such a whirlwind that it was hard to keep track. He had raised his head and was looking at her with obvious relief, and she could not help but feel the same. “Thank you for coming.” 

Tine pressed her forehead against Seliph’s, breathing him in. Being so close was almost dizzying... 

“-Uhm, mister, are Prince Seliph and the Lady married?”

“Oh, no, if they were I would’ve beaten the prince silly already!” 

Tine almost violently turned her head to find a rather big group of the liberation army watching them, including not only Nanna and Lester, but Larcei and Arthur, who despite his threats had a soft grin she had come to know and love across his face. 

“Brother,” she rose to her feet along with Seliph, gently disengaging from the latter’s arms to hug Arthur, relieved to see him.

“I heard your voice, too,” Arthur whispered, and gave her a knowing look that Tine was not sure how to answer, before continuing in his regular voice. “I would’ve come sooner, but Mahnya had gotten into a scrape with some of the mages along with Fee. Nanna offered to take me.”

“I was scared for you, for all of you.” Nanna replied, petting her mare, Alu’s, snout. 

“Same! We couldn’t just sit and wait. We had to do something.” Larcei replied, who had wrapped an arm around her twin Ulster’s shoulders. She then came forward and affectionately pat Tine’s head. Despite being roughly the same height, it had become a habit for the swordmaster to do this since Tine became her pupil. The woman’s eyes darkened when she saw the blood strewn across her dress. “Is that your blood?” 

She averted her gaze. “It’s not mine.” 

Suddenly, Tine felt cloth sit across her shoulders. Seliph had given her his cape to cover the stains. She nodded to him in gratitude. The moment was broken when Lester cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Well, with all the loot we found at Chronos, we should be able to get everyone some new clothes, maybe even some new weapons, too. But, before that!”

He walked back over to his own horse, undoing a large leather bag tied to the side and brought out bread and a hunk of cheese. “Breakfast anyone?” 

Everyone gave up their share to feed the kids, who devoured the food with relish. They must have been starved with how thin they were. Corple had taken it upon himself to watch them, warning them to eat slower. “If this food was richer, you’d vomit,” he chastised. “Be kind to your stomachs.” 

“I’m being kind to it right now.” a boy about Reese’s age scoffed, before taking another bite of bread and cheese and replying with his mouth full of food. “They never gave us cheese.”

“So be more thankful for it.” Corple countered. 

“About that,” Lana cut in, she was sitting beside Tine and Lester. “Can you all tell us how you escaped?” 

One of the girls spoke up, her hair pulled back in a messy braid. “It was Reese’s idea. Said we needed to wait for a change of the guard, the perfect moment. We had a plan of how to proceed, and we told everyone in our cell what to do. But yesterday, there was a big commotion, saying there was a change of plans, and that we were going to be moved back to Miletos ahead of schedule. There was a lot of commotion, and most of us were moved out.”

A smaller boy, the child that Tine had first carried out of the village, continued the story. “We were really scared, and soon it was only the five of us left, but then while the guards were taking everyone else out, this lady came down and asked us if we were ready to run. At first, we thought it was a trap, and nobody said a thing. Then, Reese replied with, “as far as we can go.” That must’ve been enough for her, since she let us out and took us down a separate entrance, a secret door of sorts. Then, she told us to head for the mountains.”

Everyone listened quietly, surprised. Who would have dared go against direct orders and committed treason right under the empire’s nose? Tine moved closer to the boy. “This lady… what did she look like?” 

He blinked a few times, crossing his arms. “Well… a little bit like you, ma’am. It was dark, but she had hair light like yours.”

The older boy finished swallowing his last bite of bread and cheese, deciding to join in. “Yeah! And this big black cape, but it wasn’t big enough to hide her belly!” 

“Her belly?” Tine pressed. A cape meant it couldn’t be Julia, unless they gave her different clothes, which meant it could be… no, it wasn’t possible. 

“Yeah! Her belly was pretty big, like my Mama was when my little brother was born. She was gonna have a baby!” he exclaimed. Tine felt Seliph’s body shift beside her, she turned towards him, but he was looking away from her.

“Seliph, do you know something?” Tine asked, something was amiss. Everyone’s attention had shifted from the boy to the prince. 

“There’s… a rumor that’s been going around. And with this information, there is strong evidence that Lady Ishtar is pregnant.” 

“How do you know of this?” Tine’s dream was coming back to her. If her cousin was with child, there was only one person who could be the father, and that knowledge filled her with dread. 

“Ced did some reconnaissance. I’m sorry, I would’ve told you sooner, but with what happened to Julia I… I didn’t know how I could.” Seliph answered, his face racked with guilt, making her own soften. The past few days had been horrible for all of them. She took his hand and squeezed it. 

“Then… I understand. Still, please don’t hide things like that, even if it’s not the right time to say it.” Tine replied, while Arthur spoke up close by.

“This does give us knowledge that perhaps Ishtar could be swayed to our side.” Arthur pointed out. “Maybe the thought bearing a child made her soft.”

Tine shook her head. “No, there must be more to it that that. I just, I don’t… know what it could be.” 

“Maybe we’ll receive more answers in time,” Lana replied, before continuing. “...please, can you tell me if you saw someone else in the cells? Another girl that had light hair, almost white, with silvery eyes and a white dress. Anyone like that?”

But all the children shook their heads. “No, only the lady in black,” Lana’s face fell, as well as Tine’s. Julia had not been to Chronos, or at the very least not in any of the cells. “Everyone else was a guard or… the Queen.”

“You don’t need to tell us about her.” Tine affirmed. “We know… and we’re sorry.”

All the children nodded. Tine could feel Arthur’s eyes on her face, but she didn’t look back. 

Seliph spoke up. “Thank you for sharing this information with us. You should finish you meal, then we can keep going. We won’t be able to take you back to your homes for the time being, but you will have food and shelter in the liberated Chronos castle.”

That seemed to satisfy them for the moment, and they began the long trek back, two horses supporting the children while riders took turns leading on Alu. It was dark by the time they reached Chronos’s gates, and Ced was there, waiting for them. 

“I’ll see you later,” Arthur told Tine when he caught sight of him as well. What had happened between him and the sage? Everyone else walked forward, nodding or waving to Ced, who responded in turn, before walking towards her, Lana and Seliph.

“I’m glad to see you’re safe.” Tine blinked in surprise when she realized those words were addressed to her. Ced coughed, adding on to his previous statement. “That all of you are safe.” 

Tine thought she heard a small noise come from Seliph’s mouth. Lana bowed her head, much more polite. “Thank you, Lord Ced. I should prepare for the next battle.” 

“You need to rest. There will be enough time for it in the morning.” Tine objected. 

“Just a quick look at what wares Chronos can provide and then I’ll be off to bed, don’t worry. If you excuse me.” and with that, Lana was off, almost acting like her usual self. 

“Is there something wrong?” Seliph asked, concerned, but Ced shook his head.

“No, but I wanted to see if you had anymore information.” 

“The children were able to tell us that those still held by the empire are being brought to Miletos.” he answered. 

“The capital… it’s close to Grannvale’s borders, which makes sense to head there, but there’s a gate that separates the two parts of Miletos, with a lock to intricate for one thief to crack. Only someone trusted by the empire would hold the keys to get through, and that is Morrigan of Rados.”

“How did you get this information?” Seliph questioned.

“I talked with some servants that remained behind. With Queen Hilda gone, they were quite forthright.” Ced replied. 

“They didn’t have to be afraid of her anymore.” Tine stated. 

Ced blinked, looking at the rare moment confused. “Come again?”

“She’s a monster.” she continued. “Hilda views everything and everyone as inferior. She… gets pleasure out of others misery. Servants are the first the feel her temper. But now, they’re out of her reach.” 

Seliph frowned, his face growing more concerned. She shouldn’t have spoken, but now it was too late. His hand reached for her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. 

“I should go find some new clothes. I’ll return your cape to you later, if that’s alright?” Tine asked, before either Seliph or Ced had the chance to ask more about her knowledge. 

“Keep it for as long as you like.” Seliph answered, his voice soft, even when she was avoiding the questions that lingered in his eyes.

“You should look into finding some Mage Fighter clothes.” Ced commented. “You were wielding a staff and sword on the battlefield, yes? Mage robes aren’t as durable for melee combat.”

A bit perplexed by the advice, she nevertheless nodded that she understood, before heading through the gates.

Five hours later, bathed, fed, dressed in the garb of a Mage Fighter, and a new sword at her side that Larcei helped her find, she carried Seliph’s cape to his quarters. He opened the door after her second knock, hair now pulled back into his regular ponytail, and with the dampness still against his skin, fresh from a bath. She tried to quell her blush at the thought, but handed him the cape.

“I apologize for not washing it. I could if that would be better.” she blurted out. 

“No, it’s fine.” Seliph replied, reaching out for it, but his ungloved hands lingered above hers. “I know you’re not comfortable with this, but Tine… I want you to know that she can’t hurt you anymore.”

She wanted to snatch her hands away and run. They both knew what “she” he meant.

“...Physically, I know she can’t.” Tine replied flatly. “But she hurts me in other ways. In my memories, in what she has done to the people of Miletos, what she could do to Ishtar, those are plenty of ways she still can.”

“Right now, we have intel that Julius and Ishtar are in Miletos. If there’s a chance, we could see her. However,” Seliph sighed, taking his cape. “Are you sure she would want to come with us?”

Tine remembered the sound of footsteps and the imperial prince’s face morphing into a terrible grin. “I want to try. She doesn’t want to fight, you know it too!” 

“I do, but that doesn’t mean she wants to leave either. And pregnant or not, she’s the goddess of thunder for a reason. Both of us barely escaped the last time we faced her.” Seliph objected.

Tine’s mouth pressed into a firm line. What Seliph said was reasonable, but she couldn’t simply look away. Too much had happened, and with the children Ishtar set free, she was beginning to wonder if her cousin was as much a victim as them. 

“I just… need to speak to her. Even though I killed…killed her father, I can’t just leave her in the clutches of Hilda,” Tine answered out loud, but thought of Julius in her head, her hand swaying towards her sword. “Not when I have the power to do something.”

Seliph said nothing, turning and walking into his room, before her beckoned her to follow. She stood outside for a moment, unsure, before doing as he bid. He had placed the cape on a chair, beside his armor. The room was well lit by candles, but save for the chair, a writing desk and a bed, little else adorned the room. He turned towards her once more. “I can’t change your mind, but I want you to know that I remember your promise to stay beside me. And…”

Tine was shocked when he bowed deeply to her, exposing his unarmed neck. Tine felt a jolt run up her spine.  
“... I beg that you remember it too whenever you’re about to put yourself in harm’s way. Even if it’s unavoidable on the battlefield, I need you with me.” Seliph bent straight. 

Tine closed her eyes, trying to calm the beating of her heart, before opening them. Seliph’s words and actions, not only now but that morning had given her hope, and it was now or never. 

“How do you need me, Seliph?” Tine asked. “... Is it in a way more than you need a soldier?”

Seliph’s eyes widened, but then he schooled his expression. “Yes.”

“More than an ally?” she took a step forward.

“Yes.”

Another step.

“...More than a friend?” she whispered. Seliph’s bare hand cradled her cheek. It felt softer than she had ever imagined. 

Seliph hesitated for a moment. As if he was afraid. But then it passed, and all she could feel is his hand on her face and lips against her own. “...Yes.”

She left soon after that. Seliph asked if he could escort her back, but Tine had declined. She was afraid she’d never want to leave his side again if she stayed. They had only kissed and talked, but knowing that her crush had blossomed into something mutual made her dizzy. Lana was already asleep when she returned, but as her eyes closed, Tine thought she heard a small laugh from Lana's side of the bedroll. There were no bad dreams or memories to haunt her that night.

The battles that lead them towards Rados were not so hard with their army back at full force. Despite the growing presence of dark mages, with their also increased arsenal of Holy weapons, enemies were easier to handle. Rados, and its general, Morrigan, was captured within the span of a week. Through its fall, the army pooled enough funds for Seliph, Arthur and Prince Leif to buy war horses, and complete their promotions. 

“I look rather handsome, don’t you think?” Arthur commented when he showed her his new Mage Knight attire in Rados’s great hall. It was just after supper, and many members of the army were leaving to turn in for the night. Tine touched the fine cloth on Arthur’s sleeve, and wondered if her brother was thinking of the tailor that raised him when garbed in such finery. He had a smile on his face, but there was sadness lurking in his eyes. 

“Very.” she laughed, squeezing his hand. It was hard for her stop smiling, though they had not found Julia at Rados cast a long shadow behind her and many others in the army. “Are you sure you’ll be fine on the horse?”

“Of course! Nanna has been showing me the ropes, and you’ve seen her on the battlefield. She’s the best teacher I could ask for..” Arthur replied, and Tine agreed, yet she was worried about Arthur’s ready admiration. Nanna was already married, and the way Arthur had stuck to her the past few days made her a bit wary. Then again, most of the time she had seen them together, Prince Leif was also there. It must be gratitude, like what she felt for Larcei when she gave her fighting lessons, nothing more. 

“Now that we’ve stocked up on supplies, does Sir Seliph think we should be ready to head to Miletos castle?” Arthur commented, though the sly look he had on his face after asking such a simple question needled Tine’s nerves.

“He does, we’ll head for the gate come dawn, so you should get some sleep.” Tine answered primly, not giving Arthur more fodder to use for gossip. She was surprised how he reacted to learning of hers and Seliph’s relationship with teasing, but Tine supposed it was better than the alternative. 

“I will, I will,” Arthur replied, before his lips turned down. “Do you still plan on trying to find Ishtar?” 

“Yes,” Her nightmares had come back, though they now featured even more of her cousin, tears in her eyes and stomach swollen with child, encircled by a large, serpentine creature. “I have to try.” 

“I don’t like it, but I’ll do my best to support you. We’ll be on the front line and be the first to storm the castle.” Arthur answered. 

“Thank you, brother.” Tine squeezed his hand, thankful that no matter what, Arthur would support her. A moment later, she felt a familiar gloved hand rest on her shoulder. She turned with a smile, but Seliph’s expression was uncharacteristically stern. Lewyn was standing a few paces away behind him, his own face unreadable. 

“Did something happen?” she asked, moving to face Seliph directly, but he shook his head. 

“No, Lewyn would like to have a word with you, is all.”

“He can talk to her with us around, can’t he?” Arthur muttered low enough only for her to hear, but Seliph did not comment on it, only taking Arthur by the arm and exchanging looks with him. Some secret message must have passed, because Arthur let go of her hand. Seliph smiled, gesturing to a bench near the other side of the room. Save for a few kitchen servants that had remained, the hall held only the four of them. As Arthur and Seliph retreated, Lewyn stepped forward, yet still kept a man’s length of distance to her. 

“Seliph has informed me that Queen Hilda is your aunt,” Lewyn started, his words uncharacteristically rushed. Tine held back the urge to leave the conversation immediately. He was probably asking to see if she could give the tactician some insight on tactics, in case they faced the Queen of Freege on the battlefield. 

“Yes, that’s right.” 

The next words disrupted her initial thoughts. “...It must be difficult for you, having to fight your family like this.” 

Tine eyebrow furrowed. Though what Lewyn said would be right, why did he bring this up now? She had been in the army for nearly a year at this point. If he was worried about her performance, why didn’t he say something all the way back in Manster? 

“Its… very hard, but I don’t considered Queen Hilda my family. I haven’t for a long time.” she replied. “... I’m sure you’ve heard what the villagers say about her.”

“I have, but even terrible people may have soft spots for their family... I thought she might have been kind to you.” 

Tine shook her head. “That couldn’t be farther from the truth, Freege captured me and my mother, and while we were there, Hilda tortured us. If I did something wrong or a thing she didn’t like, we would both suffer for it. Nobody did anything to help us.” 

“I… see…” Lewyn replied, his face turned away. “So that was what your life in Alster was like. Your mother, Tailtiu… both of you must have been through a lot.”

Tine nodded. “When she was still alive, Hilda really had it out for my mother. Until the day she died, I don’t think I remember a time when she didn’t look sad, yet, now that I think back to it, she went through so much to try and keep me safe.”

“That’s…” 

Tine turned her head, moving to look directly at Lewyn’s face, and her eyes went wide. “Lewyn, are you alright?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“You’re… crying.”

The tactician raised his hand to brush against the moisture that had ran down his cheek. “Oh, well… it must be the smoke from the fire. It gets in my eyes all the time.” 

But that wasn’t it, Tine was sure that it wasn’t. The questions, how Arthur had been acting around Ced, and all the little things the tactician had done for her over these past few months had finally added up. She stared at Lewyn- no, at-

“Father.” 

He turned to her, looking shocked, but not refuting it. Tine felt light headed, all her thoughts, her wishes of having this moment finally becoming a reality, but..

“Why didn’t you come for us?” 

“...” he opened his mouth, but shut it before he said anything, Tine heard wind howl in the back of her head. 

“Tell me why!” She was getting looks from the waiting staff, she was not embarrassed enough to care. 

“...I had to think beyond my own happiness. I had a path I had to stick to for the good of Jugdral. After the battle of Bellhalla… I knew that I only survived for one purpose, and that was to make sure that the liberation army would come to fruition. But then… Tailtiu and I became involved. We had you and Arthur, and that was my mistake, to bring children into such a dangerous world.” 

“A mistake?” Tine echoed. “Is that what you thought of us? What of Ced, then? Were we all your mistakes?” 

“No! No, that’s not… please, just give me a minute,” her father sighed, rubbing the side of his face. Tine allowed him a minute to gather his thoughts, but she wanted answers. “What happened between me and Ced’s mother is our business, and… and Tailtiu understood that, but the fault in that is mine alone. None of it is your fault, I couldn’t be the father you needed, and… you suffered a lot because of it. I convinced myself that being with your mother’s family would keep you safe.”

“You were wrong!” she yelled. “We needed you to keep us safe, and you weren’t there!” 

“Tine-” 

The winds were getting too loud. She walked passed Lewyn and out of the hall, hearing Arthur and Seliph’s voices calling back for her, but Tine ignored them. They had all knew, yet they kept it from her, for months. She didn’t want to talk, to be told to calm down. Tine climbed the steps to the battlements they had fought from mere hours before. She gripped her pendant, and finally let her voice join the winds as she screamed out her hurt to the world.


	5. The Clash of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really thought this would be the last chapter. I really did. Warnings that this chapter is also rated M for gore and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Nosferatank for all the dragons. Their FE 4 ideas really inspired this chapter, and I highly recommend reading their Fire emblem fics. Thank you for sticking around.

It had been five days since Tine talked to Arthur. Seliph had come to hers and Lana’s room after her outburst towards Lewyn- Father, he was always her father- and had been waiting by the door when she came back down from the battlements. He had explained himself, his reasons for why he had not told her sooner, and she had accepted his apology. Seliph had been little more than a bystander to the turmoil the consumed her family life, and even knowing that she was little more than a traitor’s daughter and a prince’s bastard, he still wanted to be with her. 

What really hurt, though, was that Arthur had kept their father’s identity hidden from her for months. He had talked about him, but never about his true lineage, and Tine felt like even more of an idiot for not being able to see through Arthur’s vague words and expressions towards Father. She couldn’t talk to him, not yet. As if sensing her feelings, Arthur stayed clear. She knew from battle plans that he stuck to the calvary, close to Prince Leif and Nanna. Tine stayed with infantry, though at times taking rides with Seliph to the front. His new steed, a courser Seliph had named Nera, one that Grannvale’s troops had left him behind in their urgency to retreat from Rados to be taken in by one of the remaining horse dealers. Nera was chosen specifically because he did not fear Thunder magic, though Tine had not told Seliph by then that it was no longer an issue. Her Elthunder tome was probably nothing but ash being swept along a breeze by now. 

“I think you’re being a bit too harsh to Arthur, Tine.” Lana told her as the army was about to make their way through the Miletos Gate. Tine didn’t say anything, simply moving ahead when the all clear was given. The only thing standing between the army and Grannvale now was Miletos’s capital, a port city next to a strait that separated the two countries. In that place would be the captured children, and, with any hope, Julia and Ishtar as well. 

Lana continued her nagging with an air of patience. “When you first joined the army, you were as skittish as a baby fawn. I was afraid that you wouldn’t let yourself get close to anyone. Maybe Arthur thought that, at the time, the shock might be too much for you.” 

“He still should have told me.” Tine answered firmly. This was the first time she allowed herself to be angry, outwardly angry instead of shoving her feelings, keeping them inside and letting them fester like an open wound. Part of her knew it was unfair to Arthur for her to do this, but it didn’t make her stop. “He had plenty of time to, and now I need some as well. He seems to have accepted that. I’m sick of being treated like a child, keeping truths hidden from me because he thinks it’ll hurt my feelings.”

“Seliph told me about what happened in the dining hall, you know.” Lana said, and she groaned in frustration.

“Both of you are against me!” she exclaimed, mostly out of irritation. Her yelling could easily be viewed as a temper tantrum by outsiders, when it was perfectly justified. 

“No, both of us care about you very much,” Lana corrected with a smile. “As does your brother.”

Tine sighed, briefly touching her pendant. Tine knew their mother wouldn’t want her to stay mad at Arthur, but being forgiving over something that big was hard for her to do. With Julia still missing, Tine was surprised with how forgiving Lana could still be. “I’ll try to talk with him after we reach Miletos.”

“All I ask is that you try.” 

Their conversation was cut short by a flash of dark magic that came soaring out from the woods. The battle had begun. Tine focused her energy on sending back attacks with Elwind, protecting Lana and Corple from enemy attacks when mages got too close. She felt lighter, somehow. More so than she had ever been before in combat, and she used it to her advantage. The formless robes the Loptyrians favored made it easier for her mind not to think about them as people. It made killing by the sword easier than she could have ever imagined. 

By the time they reached the coastline, Tine’s once pristine mage robes and sword were covered in dirt and blood, but she still had energy in her. Lana was busy checking for any serious wounds while Corple had went with Ulster to a nearby village to ask for some water. When they returned, Ulster had their leather pouches filled with water, but Corple had a grim expression across his face that brought Tine down from her battle high.

“What’s wrong, did you have any trouble on the way?” Tine asked them as Ulster handed her water. 

Corple has squat down, rummaging through his bag of staves.“There was this old man that came to see us when we were filling up at the well. He asked us if we were part of the Liberation Army, and we told him yes… he said that none of us are prepared to face Prince Julius, and that we would… have to make a sacrifice if we wanted to make it through Miletos.” 

“It’s was just an old soothsayer, Corple. Don’t worry about such things,” Lana reassured Corple, before turning to Ulster for encouragement, but he shook his head. 

“Actually, I have to agree with Corple. That man gave me the creeps, but also… have either of you been to the fortune teller in some of the castle towns before?” 

Tine had not. She did not put much faith in fortunes, and Lana also shook her head. Ulster sighed. “Well, they’re pretty direct… uh, Lana, promise you won’t get mad?”

“Mad about what?”  
“Back in Manster, I asked how likely it was for me and Julia to get together.”

Tine choked on her water, and Corple firmly pat between her shoulder blades as Lana stalked towards Ulster with her staff raised. “Oh, is that right?”

“Hey, hey! This was before you guys were a couple!” Ulster backed up with his hands raised. “Anyways, the fortune teller told me that there was no chance, and that she “was already destined for a descendant of Ulir.” So, that put a damper on things. But what I’m still saying is that the fortune teller never met you or Julia, yet they were dead right. I just think this could be another premonition of things to come.”

“Just one accurate prediction does not make it fate.” Lana countered as Tine coughed and cleared her esophagus. 

“The old man had the same air about him as the one in Manster, I still think we should hurry. In our rush to find Julia and the kids, maybe we didn’t think about all the obstacles in front of us.” Ulster replied. 

Tine cleared her throat, nodding to Corple in thanks before rising to her feet. The discussion made her think back to her own recurring dreams of Ishtar and Julius. The feeling she got from them was too powerful to ignore. Maybe she didn’t put much faith in soothsayers, but something about this felt off. “Nevertheless, we should keep moving.” 

After everyone repacked their water they walked along the coastline. They had not had many troops compared to when they first went through Miletos gate, but Ulster suddenly dropped face down to the ground twice, completely knocked out forcing Lana to use her Restore staff and Tine to hunt down the dark priest who used it. Tine hoped that Nanna or Prince Leif also had some Restore staves on them for the calvary. It would be dangerous to fall asleep on horseback. Yet as the hours passed, high, white-washed walls could be seen in the distance. A clear path, yet also no signs of battle.

“Maybe Seliph and the others have already overtaken the city.” Lana spoke aloud, and Tine hoped as well, but as they marched closer to the outskirts, their group found that the army had gathered in the hills, just out of range from the castle. Seliph walked towards them, and Tine leaned into the side embrace he offered. Being close to him filled her with relief, knowing that no matter what unsettling words that soothsayer had told Corple and Ulster, Seliph appeared unscathed. 

“I was afraid your group went too far. We’ve had to scale back for now.” Seliph said. 

“Why? The army should have enough manpower to take Miletos,” Ulster spoke up. 

But Seliph shook his head. “Julius is here, he’s guarding the castle gate. Lester and Febail attempted to attack him from a distance, and both of them were immediately knocked unconscious. Don’t worry, Lana. Nanna and Ced looked over both of them. They’ll be alright.” Seliph assured Lana, but then his eyes became more downcast. “Whatever tome he’s using, it’s powerful, and he’s determined to kill us with it.” 

So her fears were coming up, now much sooner than expected. She exchanged glances with Lana, whose face had drained again of her normal color. This was exactly what they feared, but that might also meant Julius had a reason for being there. 

“Ishtar must be in Miletos: she’s carrying his child, so he must be even more on guard than he usually would.” Tine spoke her thoughts. “Is there a plan yet to get by him?” 

“...Lewyn has suggested that Ares and Ced try to face him at the same time, with Fee and Nanna offering back up. All four of them should have enough magic resistance to survive an attack, at least once. It’ll be enough.” Seliph replied. Tine nodded. Despite the emotions she was still trying to sort out, it was the best strategy they had for now. “We’ll start fresh in the morning, the sun is starting to set.” 

Lana made her way to the medical tent to check on her family, while Ulster and Corple went to the mess tent. Tine gently detached herself from Seliph’s side, yet kept her hand enclosed in his. His gloves were worn down, looking more threadbare than she remembered. 

“Are you alright?” she asked him, now that there were less people around. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes.

“As I can be, given the circumstances.” Seliph sighed. “I was careless, ordering the two of them forward without being sure of who it was. It would of been better if I faced him head on.”

“No, it would not have!” she hissed, her free hand grasping Seliph’s arm to stall his steps. “Have you forgotten what I’ve told you about him, Seliph? Julius is dangerous. None of us could face him head on.” 

Seliph avoided her gaze, but Tine held her ground. She wouldn’t apologize for things she had seen and felt, the darkness that surrounded Grannvale’s prince. 

“He’s my brother, Tine.” was all he said. Tine’s grip relaxed. 

“He is,” she replied, this time softer. “But do you think he would have stood down if you told him this? You don’t know him, Seliph, and what he knows of you would only threaten his position as crown prince.” 

Seliph rubbed his boot against the dry grass along their feet, still avoiding her gaze. “There’s just times where I wish things could have been different. As we get closer to Grannvale, I’m growing more unsure of myself, of if I’ll be able to do... what must be done.”

Tine knew that feeling all too well. It was hard to go against family, even if that family was unkind, whether out of fear, or longing of what could have been. “Let’s take a ride by the coast. If Nera isn’t too tired. It could help us get our mind off of things.” 

Seliph turned towards her, and she met his lips in a kiss. 

“That sounds lovely.” he whispered into Tine’s ear afterwards. Even though her robes were still covered in blood, dirt and sweat, hearing the sound of Seliph’s voice grow so relaxed made her feel so as well. They strolled hand in hand towards where the horses were kept, finding Nera eating grass while tethered to a wooden stake. The other horses of the army were nearby, but something was soon… off. The horse that Arthur had chosen, Emrys, was gone. 

“That’s strange, did you see Arthur since you set up camp?” she asked. 

“Yes, the last time I saw him had been talking to Fee, but I could have sworn his horse was with the others.”

It felt like a large stone had dropped into the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. “Where’s Fee now?” 

The jogged through the camp, until they found Fee talking with Oifey. When they told her of Arthur’s disappearance, her usually vibrant green eyes dimmed in worry. 

“I told him about the plan to take out Julius about an hour ago. He didn’t seem to make a fuss about it, but now that I think back… that’s really out of character for him. Do you think something happened?” 

“Fee, get Lord Ced and Ares. We’re doing the plan now.”Seliph ordered, putting two and two together. He pulled Tine back to the horses, and she helped him prepare Nera’s saddle. How foolish could Arthur be? To think he could take Julius on his own! 

“There has to be a mistake, it must be…” she muttered to herself while Seliph finished in time for Ares, Fee, Ced, and someone unexpected. Corple was holding a staff she had never seen before. 

“Corple, no. You can’t come. General Hannibal will have a fit.” Tine told the younger boy, but Corple didn’t back down.

“Father has already given me his blessing and Lord Ares has agreed to let me accompany him, Queen Nanna has to stay behind and care for the injured, and you’ll need an extra healer.” he replied, face unnaturally taciturn. 

“There’s no time to argue, we need to hurry.” Ced interceded, his eyes narrowed at her, his green one almost glowing. “I feel something in the air, and you do, too. There’s not much time.” 

She said nothing more, accepting Seliph’s help climbing over Nera’s back. The sun was quickly setting, yet thankfully there was enough light for the horses to remain at full gallop without fear of a crash. Fee and Ced had taken to the skies on Mahnya, soaring ahead of them, and soon the hills slowly became more flat, leaving them in sight of Miletos. Or it would have, if something had not obstructed their view. 

Two large reptilian figures, nearly as tall as the walls surrounding the city were fighting. One pitch black, one silvery white.The first one was something that looked right out of her nightmares, it’s serpentine form disjointed, with a frilled collar that flared around its head. The white one was smaller though similarly shaped, with feathery wings and a wider snout. Its scales gleaming in the fading light, butTine could see the latter wasn’t fairing as well. It had red streaks across its blood scattered along its body, wounds. That familiar primal urge, made her chest ache at the sight, as if those wounds were her own. Something was wrong. She gripped onto Seliph’s waist to keep herself from falling off the side.

“What are those things?!” Ares yelled from his horse.

“Dragons!” Seliph answered, ushering Nera forward. 

“That doesn’t explain why they’re there, Seliph!” Hezul’s heir replied, yet did not slow his pace.

Tine heard another pair of wings, and soon Fee’s pegasus glided beside their horse, with Ced calling out. “The black one looks like whatever came from the prince’s book, which means it’s no friend of ours, so don’t get close! Fee, take Mahnya back up! I’m going to drop in.” 

When Tine realized what Ced was saying, she had to speak up. “Are you insane?! The fall will kill you!”

“I agree, Ced, we’ve never done this in battle before!” Fee agreed with her, but Ced already had Forseti out. Fee screamed in frustration. “Don’t you dare-!”

Ced began to slip off the side of the saddle, only to be yanked back by Fee at the last second. Before Tine could say anything more, all of them heard a loud screech. The black dragon’s jaws had clasped around the white’s throat, making try to squirm away in its grasp and large pools of blood began to form around the two. Tine flinched. 

“The sky, now!” Ced roared, and Mahnya flew back up, going at maximum speed towards the dragons once reaching high enough altitude. Tine saw something bathed in green light fall from the pegasus that grew larger and larger, until what remained was another dragon- the same one she had seen defending Manster months ago, green and long. Its wings were bigger than the white’s, able to keep its mass aloft while its talons went for the black serpent, clawing at its head and pulling it back until the white fell from its jaws with a thud. Soon after, all three dragons disappeared. At least, that’s what could’ve been assumed, until they were close enough to find three human figures in their place. 

Prince Julius looked very different from the last time she saw him in person. His hands were gnarled, long black nails that looked more like claws clutching a dark purple tome, black scales covering his bare forearms as he grinned at all of them with a mouth too small to hide the sharp teeth that jutted out from his blood covered lips. Arthur was on the ground, unconscious. Ced crouched over him, guttural noises coming from his mouth. Julius opened the tome, raising his hand to prepare for another attack-

The force of Tine’s Elwind spell was enough to slam the prince’s body into the wall. She jumped from Nera’s back, Elwind poised at the ready for another attack, but found herself give pause. Killing him, then and there, would be the right thing to do. Her blood sang at the thought of killing Julius, but Arthur and Ced’s safety meant more to her than revenge. 

“Leave, now!” Tine roared. 

The laugh that came from the boy’s yet not boy’s mouth was almost a wheeze. He got back to his feet, but Seliph and Ares appeared at her side, swords drawn. Fee’s sword was drawn as she and Mahnya hovered over the group. 

“You’re outnumbered, Prince Julius. You will leave if you value your life.” Seliph’s said coldly.

“Hmph,” Julius spat blood from his mouth, and a warp circle appeared below him. “I got what I came for anyway, plus, I got to thrash some half-breed in the bargain! What a fun game.” 

Without another word, he was gone. Tine ran beside Ced to see what damage had been done, and it nearly made her vomit. The entire front of Arthur’s body was covered in blood, which came from a horrific lining of bite marks on his throat. Arthur’s face was deathly pale as he gripped their mother’s pendant in his hand, now cracked. Ced took out his staff, saying incantation after incantation as Tine clasped the pendant along with Arthur, and called his name. His eyes looked at her, but he didn’t seem to realize who she was. No matter how many times Ced healed his wounds, they would reopen, now oozing an unnatural, purple puss. 

“Its poison.” Ced hissed, his brow furrowing in concentration as he said the incantations again, but Arthur’s grip was growing slack. He had lost too much blood. Tine yelled his name, begging him to stay awake. She couldn’t do this again, not when it was Arthur. Arthur, her brave, kind and stupid brother. They had only had a short time together, how could he leave hr so soon. The gods had taken Mother from her, were the gods cruel enough to take him too? 

“Don’t go, don’t leave me…” she squeezed his hand harder. His pulse had grown too faint to feel. 

Ced’s head bowed. “I… I can’t do anymore.” his voice croaked. “It won’t stop, the poison’s too much for his system to take. I’m, I’m so sorry, Arthur. I’m sorry…”

It felt like her heart would snap inside her at that moment. Arthur was going to die, and they could do nothing about it. 

In her growing misery, Tine felt a small hand on her shoulder. 

“Lady Tine, Lord Ced. Please move aside.” Corple said. 

Tine refused to let go of Arthur’s hand until Seliph gently took her arm, pulling enough away and kneeling down beside her. Ced’s hand rested on Arthur’s forehead, but he moved to give Corple enough space to stand between them over Arthur’s body. The last rays of sunset seemed to be caught and refracted in the red gem that sat in a ring of fine gold atop the staff. The winds howled out and surrounded them all in some kind of vortex, and Tine thought she heard the tinkle of bells. Arthur’s body began to glow, rising up with the winds. Both her and Ced grabbed for his hand, keeping him landlocked, yet he continued to float. They all watched in awe as the poison drained from Arthur’s wounds, swept away into nothingness, and the blood on his clothes receded back into the wounds that they came from, which were closing up at an accelerated rate. 

The winds died down, gently lowering Arthur back to the ground as the gem atop Corple’s staff shattered. Arthur opened his eyes, blurry but filled with life. 

“Tine, Ced… how…?” 

Tine hugged Arthur close, burrowing her face into her shoulder as the tears continued to fall, now out of relief. “You idiot! You absolute, utter idiot! Don’t ever do anything like that again!” 

Gingerly, Arthur hugged back, the two turned to look and find Ced’s face red and streaked with tears. Tine had never seen him so beside himself before. 

“Arthur, I’m…” he started, and Arthur raised a hand and wiped away the tears on their half-brother’s cheek. 

“Ced, your crying face looks awful.” was all he said. 

Ced smiled, leaning into the touch. “That’s what all crying faces look like, idiot.” he hiccupped. 

Tine pulled Ced into the hug, and realized that was the first time she could come to terms that he was not an outsider, but her brother. They were family, regardless of their differing backgrounds. It wasn’t perfect in the slightest, but at that moment, it didn’t feel like it had to be, just as long as Arthur was alive and Ced could cry. 

Ares coughed. “Sorry to break up the family reunion, but what the hell was that, Corple?” 

Corple was resting on the ground, worn out by what had just occurred. “A long time ago, before I was adopted by General Hannibal, A man came to me at the orphanage. I didn’t know how he got in, or much of what he said to me, but he gave me this,” he gestured back to the staff now resting in his lap. “And called it the Valkyrie staff. He said to use it when a friend’s life was in greatest peril, but that it could only be used once, and on someone with holy blood.” 

“That’s amazing, Corple.” Seliph replied. However, if the staff was only one use, then they couldn’t use it the next time one of them made a mistake. This was a one-time resurrection. And Arthur used it doing something incredibly reckless. “But, I wish you didn’t have to use it.”

“Me too, why did you try to face him? And, how did you turn into a dragon?!” Tine asked Arthur as both her and Ced helped him up.

“My mother told me the only way I could was with using Forseti, but, you were able to do it without it, how?” Ced joined in. 

Arthur shook his head, looking tired and confused. “I don’t know. It’s all a blur, All I remember was trying to sneak into the castle. I thought he wouldn’t be there after dark, but he was,” Arthur frowned, shaking his head. “One of his attacks hit Emrys, and… I was knocked off. He started laughing, and I got really angry, furious, then… next to nothing. All I could feel was anger and pain, and then just, nothing. It all went black.”

Seliph turned his head, across the fields. “We didn’t see Emrys coming in, do you think the horse survived the attack?” 

“No, I, oh gods.” Arthur’s eyes widened in horror, before covering his eyes. “It’s coming back to me. He ate them. All of them.” 

Tine wanted to reassure him that couldn’t be the case, but there was a lot of blood surrounding them, and now she wasn’t sure which belonged to who, and she didn’t want to look too closely. 

Ced gingerly wrapped an arm around Arthur’s middle, helping him stand. “We should go back. Its getting too dark, and you need rest.” 

“Why did you let him go?” Arthur questioned, his head lopping against their brother’s shoulder, as if against his own will and more so gravity’s. 

“Because we cared more about you being alive than him being killed.” Ced replied, his voice cold, but movements gentle. Tine supported his other side, taking him to Nera. Their journey back to camp took much longer, but Fee scouted ahead so when they returned, both Nanna and Leif were waiting and whisked Arthur to the medical tent soon with admonishments of him echoing throughout camp. Corple had fallen asleep on the way back, and Ares agreed to carry him back to General Hannibal’s tent. Seliph pat Tine’s shoulder to get her attention as she watched them go.

“Do you need to talk about something?”

Tine shook her head. “No,” then she sighed. “...Yes. I’m relieved that Arthur’s safe, but what Corple said earlier is stuck in my head. That Valkyrie staff is one of the holy weapons of the twelve crusaders, yet so much power can only work once, but its rules are so strict. I love my brother, and… I don’t know how I would have reacted if he did die, but why does this staff only work on others of holy blood?”

Seliph frowned. He was thinking carefully of what she said. “I agree, the gods there seem too frivolous in their gifts if that’s the case, but… after what I’ve seen your brothers can do, I’m starting to think what happens is less mystical and truly based on what blood flows in your veins. I need to talk to Lewyn about it. Tine, I think he knows more about this war than he’s letting on, more than a tactician should know.” 

Tine agreed, was doubtful that her father was willing to part with many more secrets. “Do you think he’ll tell you anything?” 

“Not sure, but if I don’t try, then what’s the point?” Seliph smiled, one that was tired, but genuine. “Do you want to ask with me?”

Tine shook her head.

She may have forgiven Arthur and accepted Ced, but she couldn’t say the same for Lewyn. After spending years always having to stay in line and prove herself to others, her father needed to prove that he wanted a relationship with her before she would extend the same courtesy. Sadly, as the days passed and the liberation army took Miletos, Lewyn did not seem to have reconciliation on his mind. The war, this holy crusade, would always come before his own children.

The children kidnapped by the Loptyr Sect were gone, again. 

Julia wasn’t there, again. 

It would have been a simple skiff ride or bridge crossing, if Grannvale’s troops hadn’t destroyed Miletos harbor and burned the bridge after crossing. It could take weeks for all of them to cross, and it would be too dangerous for Fee and Altenna to cross alone, and when the two volunteered, both Ced and Leif refused. However, waiting for safe crossing gave them all ample time to prepare for what dangers lay ahead. Tine the time she not training with Larcei or Lana, taking shifts at Arthur’s bedside with Ced, she and Seliph would stroll through the castle town, discussing various subjects. Tine was surprised with how much he asked her about the histories and legends she had read in her library. Seliph could read and write, but had very little access to literature back in Tirnanog. She told him what she could remember, and if not, added parts of versions her mother told her or she came up with herself after her mother could no longer tell them. In turn, Seliph told her about things she had very little experience with- folktales and ghost stories that were meant to be told around a home’s hearth, tales of his and the others youth. Tine told him times when she played with Ishtar and Ishtore, but after a while those games were left behind for tutoring and magical training. 

They were sitting at a shop, just having polished off some delicious fish pies that were a castle town specialty she was growing to love when Seliph went to another topic. “Do you ever wonder how our lives would have been if things had ended differently for our parents?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, confused. Parents themselves were a touchy subject for them, one that was usually avoided in their conversations. Seliph was looking down at his hands clasped in his lap, ungloved since there was no expectation of battle, pensive. 

“Like… would we have had to fight like this? Would we have been able to live more normal lives, normal childhoods.”

Tine thought about it. She had never wished for something like that before. Despite all the awful things that happened to her, she had never wished for a completely different life: maybe a way out, or her mother to still be alive, but nothing beyond that. And since she met Arthur on the battlefield, everything seemed to her like it was meant to be. 

“I haven’t, actually.” Tine confessed. “It’s strange, but… wishing for another life never appealed to me, much. Even with all the awful things I’ve seen and done, everything that happened must mean something. I don’t know how much influence the gods truly have on our fates, but I can’t run away after everything that’s happened.”

Seliph stared at her, and at first Tine was afraid that she said too much when he smiled. “You’re strong, Tine.”

Tine smiled back. “Well, it’s only because of the people that helped me get this far” - or something like that, right?” 

Seliph laughed, but his cheeks had grown darker. “You remember that?”

“Of course I do. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. You’re strong too, but that moment when you let yourself be weak with me, it made me feel a lot better about my own struggles.”

Seliph looked like he wanted to say more, but instead stood up, taking her hand in his and leaving money on the table. As they walked back to the castle, they had to pass by some abandoned shops, and a sign caught Tine’s eye. It said candlemaker and wax works. She told Seliph to go back without her, and after a few reassurances he did. Tine then walked to the nearest building that was still populated, and found an older woman mending some fishing nets.

Tine stepped in front of her, waving her hand to get her attention. “Excuse me.”

“Oh, you’re with the liberation army! What can I do for you, Milady?” the woman’s face was weather beaten, but still had a spark of life in her eyes, unlike some of the other inhabitants. 

Tine pointed back to what remained of the candlemakers’. “Do you know anything about the people that used to live there?” 

The woman sighed, nodding her head. “I do, but it’s not a happy tale.”

Tine’s heart sank. “I would still like to know.”

“Well, there was a couple there. The father had set up the storefront after years as a traveling merchant. Like most of us, their lives were nothing out of the ordinary, but good. They even had a child, then those Grannvale troops came in, and the dark priests soon followed. Started to nab children left and right. There were some dark days for us, and one who was taken was that couple’s child.”

“That’s… that’s awful.” Tine replied, trying to school her emotions. “Do you know what happened to the couple?”

“Aye, I do. Well, the candlemaker and his wife wouldn’t take their only child being taken lying down. We still remember the Sorrow of Miletos, you know.” Tine remembered the story: thousands of children had been sacrificed in the name of Loptyr by the reigning empress of the time. “None of us wanted that tragedy to repeat itself, so they gathered up a few of the other merchants who had lost children and began to make plans to lay siege to the castle, what I heard. Troops soon found out, and them and the other conspirators were killed, and any extended family that remained in the city.” 

Tine should have known. Hilda would never leave and act of defiance alone. She reached into her money pouch to give the woman a piece of silver, before it was waved off. “You’ll need it more than I will, Milady.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” she replied, leaving the woman to her work. Tine never looked back at the empty shops, but they lingered in her mind’s eye for some time to come.

(~)

The fight for Chalphy could be described as nothing but pure hell. In the weeks that it took to rebuild the bridge, Emperor Arvis had prepared for his last stand at Chalphy with care, and the day long battle was harsh and unforgiving. Tine raised her Elwind for the nth time to attack an enemy soldier when a ring of bells came from Chalphy castle, and the remnants dropped their weapons and surrendered. The emperor had told his men to surrender in the event of his own demise, and despite the atrocities the man had caused, Tine felt grateful for the respite. The liberation army finally had a foothold in Grannvale, they had retaken Seliph’s birthright and Lord Oifey’s home, a symbolic as well as tactical victory. What’s more, they had killed Grannvale’s leader, or at least who was assumed to be the leader, if the Loptyr Sect had took actual control. 

When she came to the gates, Arthur was waiting for her in the great hall, sitting at one of the long benches not far off from the makeshift infirmary. He was still recovering from Julius’s attack, and Ced refused to let him join the battle, and his face brightened when he saw her. 

“You’re among the last to arrive, I was getting worried.” Arthur replied.

“I came as soon as I can, is everyone alright?” Tine asked, meaning was everyone still alive.

Arthur nodded. “Yeah, from what I know- Johalva got into a bad scrape with some swords, but Lana and Nanna are patching him up now.”

Tine’s shoulders relaxed at the news. “And Julia?”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, looking as if he was trying to choose his words carefully. “...We haven’t found her yet. And… there have been rumors going around, that I’ve overheard.”

Tine sat down, setting her sword to the side for later, and turning to face Arthur. “What rumors?”

“Well, uh… how do I put this… when you were with the Freejis, did you ever hear about the lost princess?”

Tine thought back: it had been years ago, but she had heard of it when the news broke that Empress Deirdre died. The story was that an assassin had cornered her and her daughter in a castle garden, leaving the empress dead and the young princess presumed so. She remembered Ishtar had cried when the news came.

Tine covered her face with her hands. “Oh gods. Julia, Julius- Arthur, please don’t tell me that-” 

“It sounds like dad came across another one of Grannvale’s heirs in his travels.” Arthur remarked, the irony thick in his voice. 

“Julia told me that she had no memory of her life until father found her one day. I knew Julius, I should have put the pieces together sooner!” Tine thought back to the first battle she had seen her friend protect her dear one. How much force was in her movements as she drained a soldier’s life before he could steal away Lana’s. Both brother and sister held immense power in their hands, yet were still so different. 

Arthur leaned forward and pat her shoulder, a gesture of comfort that was welcome. “Does Seliph know?” Tine’s thoughts, however, now turned to Seliph. How horrible he must feel, how much she needed to see him. 

Arthur shrugged. “That I don’t know. Heard from Ced that he stormed out of a meeting with Dad, maybe ask Oifey, if Fee is done sucking his face.”

Tine was surprised by the matter of fact tone he said this in. “...Sir Oifey…?”

Arthur shrugged. “I always knew she was a little weird.”

Well, he knew the girl better than Tine did. Maybe a special type of bond formed when you traveled across the mountains of Silesse together on the back of a pegasus, one of complete understanding. 

She stood up, buckling her sword once more, but handing the Elwind tome to Arthur. “I’ll be back soon.” 

“You probably won’t, but I’ll hold on to this until you do.” Arthur replied and despite her urgency, Tine felt her face flush. Instead of looking for Oifey or Fee, she walked to the stables, and sure enough, Nera was not there. She found Lester on guard duty, who informed her that Seliph had rode in the direction of a nearby lake. 

“Mind leaving the gate open?” Tine asked. 

“Don’t worry about it, Tine. I don’t think they’re going to attack us tonight,” Lester smiled. “help him out, yeah?”

Tine nodded. “I’ll try.” 

It was dangerous to traverse right after a battle, but she trusted that a sword was enough to deter any scavengers that would loot the remains. After an hour of walking, the sound of waves rolling pebbles over on the lakeshore filled her ears. Nera was nibbling on some tufts of grass near the beach, his rider sitting by the shore and unfamiliar sword stabbed into the sand next to him. Her footsteps made the small rocks crinkle, loud enough that Seliph turned around to see her, eyes red and swollen.

Her hands reached for him, before she pulled back. “Is it okay if I stay?”

“Yes… please.” Seliph turned back, yanking off his dirtied glove the wipe his face as she walked forward and sat on the other side of the sword. Tine waited for him to speak as he wrung the glove in his hand. “I’ll have to apologize to Lewyn, I said some awful things to him.” 

“He’ll understand.” Tine replied, and she realized that she meant those words. “...A lot has happened. Did you find the priest?”

Seliph nodded. “Palmark and the children are staying in a safe house until they’re escorted to Miletos for the time being.” his gloved hand reached back and pulled the sword out of the ground with ease. It was an ornate blade, its pommel holding a glowing red gem that reminded Tine of the Valkyrie staff. “And he had this with him.”

Tine watched as the reflection of the light on the lake refracted in the sword’s gleam. It was beautiful, a sword of light compared to the darkness and stars of the Mystletainn and Balmung. “That’s Tyrfing, isn’t it?” 

Seliph nodded. “Since my father… died, it’s been kept in the vaults of Chalphy. I thought, when I learned that, how bad of an idea it was. Maybe because it’s a holy weapon they didn’t destroy it, or maybe the empire wanted to keep it as a trophy,” Seliph stared at the blade, before moving and sheathing it at his side. “But what Palmark told me makes me think there was another reason. He said that Emperor Arvis gave it to him.”

Tine was shocked at those words, but let Seliph continue. “I thought it was absurd: why would my father’s murderer, my mother’s other husband, want me to have this sword? I let myself dismiss Palmark’s words, and joined the storming of Chalphy. I let myself think that I was bringing my father’s justice on him at last. Yet, when I reached his quarters… Tine, he looked so sad. For all my life, I kept imagining him as this evil monster, as inhuman, but all I found was a man who looked like he had been broken.” 

Seliph removed his other glove, yanking at part of his hair until she gently stopped him. “I focused on his taunts and his attacks, I did everything to keep on hating him until the fight was over and he was bleeding out on the floor. And his last words weren’t a curse or a bluff… just the names of my mother and sister.” 

Tears had begun to fall again from Seliph’s eyes as he buried his face in his knees.

“I want to hate him! Why can’t I hate him anymore? I should’ve been allowed to have that, after how much he ruined our lives, why-why couldn’t I have that?!” he yelled into the fabric as his shoulders shuddered and heaved. Tine moved her hand in small circles across his back, letting him know she was here, she was beside him. After a few minutes when Seliph had cried himself out, she cupped his face in her hand and kissed along his brow. He hands fisted into the cloth around her waist.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight. Please, stay with me.”

Tine pressed a kiss to his clothed forehead, knowing what he was asking and realizing she wanted the same. “I will.” 

(~)

It was right before dawn when Tine awoke to the sight of Seliph’s sleeping face. Part of his unbound hair was stuck to his cheek, his bandana set aside so she could clearly see the mark of Baldur on his forehead. She tucked the hair back before it could get in his mouth, and moved closer to tuck her head under his chin, enjoying their shared warmth under the quilt. An arm wrapped around her and small chuckle was smothered by her own bedhead. 

“Morning.”Seliph mumbled into Tine’s hair, and she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. 

“Morning.” she repeated, placing a quick kiss on Seliph’s pulse before giggling at how it quickened. 

“Hush.” Seliph shifted until they were face to face and sharing the same pillow, but he was smiling back, making her heart feel like it would burst with how full and loved she felt despite the soreness of her body from battle and the monsters that lurked in her mind. 

“I love you.” Tine said, and watched as Seliph’s breath caught and eyes widened. This was the first time she said it outloud, and she hadn’t planned it, but it felt like then she could say nothing else. Seliph raised his hand and stroked her hair as gently as he had done while undoing her braids the night before. 

“I love you, too.” Seliph whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Tine could smell his morning breath, but she was too happy to really care about it, not when Seliph’s eyes carried as much love as his words. Soon, however, he sighed and pulled away, swing his legs out of bed. 

Tine sat up, sheets pooling in her lap. “Where are you going?” 

Seliph turned back to her, confused. “Uh, well, I thought we would want to prepare for the day?”

Tine gently took his hand and pulled him back under the blanket. She leaned down so her hair covered them like a curtain and trailed her hand up Seliph’s arm.   
“The sun isn’t up yet, we don’t need to be either.” 

The sun was very much up when they finally prepared for the day ahead, but not late enough that someone was sent to get them. When they arrived at the dining hall, Oifey nodded to Seliph, then, surprisingly, bowed his head to her. “My lady, I have some things to discuss with Lord Seliph, would it be alright if we spoke in private?”

Seliph looked as shocked at Oifey’s demeanor as her, but Tine nodded, giving Seliph’s hand last squeeze before walking towards makeshift infirmary where Lana seemed to be taking a break judging by the bread and stewed fruits on her plate. The nun smiled a smile that seemed to know already why she didn’t come back last night.

“So, how are you feeling?” Lana asked innocently. 

“...Fine, a little weirded out if I’ll be honest.” Tine replied, taking a piece of bread from her plate and taking a bite, looking back to where Oifey was in deep conversation with Seliph. “Sir Oifey talked quite formally.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Oifey has always held close to formalities. He always called my mother “Lady” even with her skirts covered in dirt.” Lana shrugged. “I guess it’s his way of showing reverence for the future empress of Grannvale.”

Tine did a hard swallow of her bread, coughing and reaching for a goblet that Lana gave her to wash it down. “What are you saying?!” she finally coughed out.

Lana shrugged. “That’s what words been going around. Now that Emperor Arvis is dead, Seliph can claim his rightful place, and you’re with him, so makes sense.”

If someone had told that over a year ago when she was back in Alster, she would have would have chastised them for such a lie. The thought of becoming empress when she and Seliph had confessed their feelings had never crossed her mind. “I… suppose. But enough of that. Have you… heard about Julia?”

Lana went back to picking at her breakfast plate, her eyebrows furrowed. “It was… a shock, but, it makes me have hope that she’s still alive. Perhaps even that she’s being treated kindly.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Tine replied, before placing a hand on Lana’s shoulder. “We will get her back. We rescued the children, and we’ll rescue Julia too. I swear it.” 

“We didn’t rescue all of them, Tine. And there is still a fair bit of Grannvale between us and Bellhalla,” Lana replied, but afterwards her face softened. “But, thanks for that. Knowing that you have hope as well makes me think it’s not false hope.” 

Tine hugged her friend gingerly. “I’m sorry to ask, but have you seen Arthur? He has my tome, and I should see him before we have to prepare to march.” 

“Nanna gave him a clean bill of health last night, so he’s probably resting in his room. Go and see him, I’ll let Seliph know where his lady love went.”

“Don’t start on that again.” Tine sighed, but smiled as she sat up once more. She would go to the kitchens for a meal later, but now was not the time. Chalphy castle was impressive, holding enough rooms to house their army with ease, which was no easy feat. It also had a grand number of windows on the upper levels, big enough that she could look out to the rest of Grannvale below. She knocked on the door once she reached Arthur’s assigned room. 

“Come in.” it was not a voice she was expecting, and she opened the door to find Ced sitting on a stool beside Arthur’s bed, cutting an apple into slices with a small knife. Tine almost felt relieved with the uncharacteristic smile that lay across her half-brother’s face when he saw her. How far they had come in such a short amount of time. 

“Glad to see you’re awake,” Arthur said, sitting on the bed, but dressed in his mage knight robes once more. “Thought you were more of an early riser, though.”

“I went to see Lana before I came here.” she replied smoothly. “Do you have my book?” 

“Right here.” Arthur reached for the small table on the other side of his bed, grabbing the Elwind, but also a parcel wrapped in cloth. “And a little something else.”

Tine turned to Ced for an answer, but all he did was gesture for her to open it. She paused, before unfolding the cloth to find a new tome- one with bright green binding and an carefully illuminated design of a white spiral in the center. 

“It’s a Tornado tome.” Arthur answered. “Ced found it among the belongings of this Musar guy we fought back in Thracia, he didn’t need it anymore anyway! And since you lost Elthunder, we thought maybe a new spell book would be useful.” 

She traced the illumination slowly with her finger, feeling the powerful wind magic course through her body. For a moment, she thought the pendant around her neck shined, but it must have been a trick of the light. 

“...Arthur, you would use it better. I can’t possibly-”

“We both decided to give this to you.” Ced interrupted her, nearly stumbling on his words. “...For the times we as big brothers can’t protect you.” 

“Take it, Tine.” Arthur reaffirmed, moving to push it further into her hands.   
Clasping both tomes to her chest, she smiled and nodded. She wondered if Mother was watching over them at this very moment, and if she was smiling too. “Thank you. I will use it, and think of both of you.” 

(~)

The battles continued soon after that calm morning. Edda, then Dozel, soon fell to the liberation army. Corple, with his foster father General Hannibal watching proudly, was given the former. From his use of the Valkyrie Staff, Lewyn had deemed it an obvious sign of blood ties to the late Father Claud, making Edda his birthright. The next coronation was a somber one: Johalva’s eldest brother and Neir’s heir was killed in battle, leaving behind a wife and infant daughter, who held a holy mark of Neir. The widow watched silently as Seliph bestowed Dozel upon Johalva, but from what Tine knew of Johalva, he would treat her and the new heir kindly. 

Tine’s heart was in her throat as the army marched on Freege. Her mother’s birthplace, and the last seat of power between them and Bellhalla, guarded by Hilda herself. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Seliph says to her as they prepare to depart, her riding behind him in Nera’s saddle. She knew what he meant. 

“I can’t sit this battle out. Everyone counts now. You know that.” Tine replied, resting her cheek against his back. 

“You could join the healers, like you did before.”

“We’d break Father’s strategy if we did.” she reminded her, keeping her voice even.

“He should have kept that in mind with his strategy.” Seliph muttered, but soon enough Leif, Ares and Nanna joined the front lines, Arthur riding with Leif. She was surprised the latter’s horse could hold two people and so many weapons that a Master Knight required. Fee on Mahnya landed nearby, waving her arm urgently to them. She had been sent to scout ahead, and by the grim look on her face, brought ill tidings. 

“Queen Hilda has a whole squad of Barons waiting for us ahead, but we have some more problems. There’s a whole group of bow knights heading for our rear. A pincer attack,” she reported. “There’s not enough of us on each side to take them both out!”

“Do we know the commander of the bow knights?” Ares asked.

“Not sure, but based on the direction they’re from. They’re coming from Jungby.” Fee replied.

“If it’s safe, have Lester and Febail take the lead on their troops. Maybe they’ll halt if they see Yewfelle being used.” Seliph answered, but Tine remembered something, or more someone that she had been introduced to at court once before. 

“Those knights must be led by Scipio. He’s Duke Andorey’s son, which means their cousins.” she spoke up, her tone growing more urgent. “They’ll have to take him out first before they try to negotiate any peace. All Scipio will see from Febail and Lester are threats to his claim on Jungby.”

“Right, I’ll let them know.” Fee nodded.

“You can’t go back there! Not when they have so many bow users.” Arthur yelled. 

“Altenna is there too, you know! She’s risking her neck, Plus someone needs to deliver the message,” Fee ushered Mahnya aloft. “I may not have holy blood, but Mahnya and I are fast enough to dodge any arrows that come our way!” 

“I’m going to trust that you can, but be careful, Fee.” Seliph called back afterwards. They watched until the wings of the pegasus meshed with the clouds in the sky.

“She should have stayed. That was the plan.” Arthur argued. 

“Since when have you or Fee ever stuck to plans?” Nanna said pointedly, which cowed Arthur from saying anything more about it. 

“Right now we need to trust that the others have everything handle and will bring back up afterwards. Our main focus is defeating Queen Hilda.” Leif restated their goals. They continued on their march. The towers of Freege’s castle shot up from the fields like spears in the distance, yet when they moved closer they found there were more problems ahead of them.

“Barons… she has an entire squad of Barons.” Arthur hissed, looking at the line up of armored knights with incredible skill in both weaponry, magics, and healing that lay ahead, but all Tine could focus on was the unarmored figure in their midst. 

“Hilda’s there.” Tine murmured. “I can see her. Seliph, I need to get closer.”

“We need to wait for backup, we don’t know if just us can take them out on our own.” Seliph replied, appealing to her reason, if the sight of that evil woman hadn’t caused any reason she had to be blown away.   
“And give her a chance to escape again?” She was stronger, she had power of her own now, and she was going to use it to kill Hilda once and for all. “I’m not letting her run away.”

“Tine does have a point.” Nanna replied, patting Alu’s mane but squinting her eyes and seeing the army that awaited them. “All of us are equipped to deal with magic, and my Earth sword can negate their armor. I say it’s worth the risk.”

“If my cousin believes we can do it, then I agree with her.” Ares replied gruffly. 

Seliph sighed. “...Leif, what do you think?”

“If we see them, they’ve already seen us, Seliph.” Leif replied grimly. “And they’re from Freege, the last castle standing between us and Bellhalla… we don’t have a choice.”

“What Leif said.” Arthur replied, now growing eager at the prospect of fighting against Freege and the woman that had killed their mother. They all had the same goal.

“...Very well… Ares, what should be our point of attack?” Seliph asked. 

“It would be bad to split our group even smaller. We need to aim for a head-on assault. Once we’ve penetrated it, the soldiers on the sides will close in, but if Arthur and Tine use their wind magic, and set up our own defensive wall, we can take them out while Tine, Nanna and Prince Leif heal if necessary.”

Everyone agreed to the plan, and they moved forward. Thankfully, their horses allowed them more speed, and soon they were in range, tome and magic swords letting out a volley of attacks. Tine watched with grim determination as the Tornado tome easily cut through the baron’s defenses, making them fall to the ground with surprising ease. After the initial assault, however, the squad hit back with equal force. Bolts of lightning from Thoron flew through the air, and that was their first mistake. 

Nanna dodged the first onslaught, but the presence of thunder magic made Alu uneasy. She fell back in the charge, Nanna trying to make the mare relax. However, that gap in their offensive wall was enough to let a Baron pass, heading towards Nanna with a silver lance in hand. 

Tine heard the scream of horse and rider after taking down another Baron, turning back to see that Alu in her rush to get away from the attack had thrown Nanna from her spot, leaving her in range for the Baron’s lance to raise and drive down through the paladin’s stomach.

“NANNA!” Wind magic shot through the air and hit the baron’s back as Leif and Arthur charge back, focusing all their attention on the baron, a baron got dangerously close to Nera, Seliph’s own steed. 

She screamed the incantation with enough force to sending the heavily armored figure flying into the bloodied dirt, Seliph with Tyrfing moving forward and finishing the job.

“Dismount, now!” Seliph yelled, and both of them heaved off the horse, Seliph smacking the horse’s flank and sending it back from the battle. Suddenly, a ball of fire coursed right over their heads, and Tine came face to face with the red-lipped smile of Queen Hilda, balancing another flame easily in her palm. Ares charged forward, Mystletainn raised high to get at her, but was stopped by two more barons from getting through. Hilda’s cruel laugh rang in her ears. 

“Oh, I’m going to look forward to this. All these foreign born bastards lined up for me to burn to ash!” Hilda cackled, throwing the fire, only to be diverted by Tine’s Tornado. 

“Come and fight me instead of cowering behind your men, Hilda!” Tine roared, Tornado at the ready. All she could focus on was the woman in front of her and her pent up rage. She had no more fear, only the urge to kill, kill, kill-

“Oh, wanting to join your traitorous mother, I see?” Hilda’s white teeth gleamed, readying another attack. “I’m going to take so much joy in killing you like I killed her!” 

Killkillkillkillkillkillkill-

(~)

Seliph had finished defending himself against another one of Hilda’s Baron’s when he turned back to find Tine facing Hilda, another Bolganone attack coming straight at her. Seliph felt his heart stop, a scream to run away caught in his throat when Tine’s raised hand seemed to catch the fireball, causing it to extinguish. Instead of skin, her whole arm was covered in silvery gray scales, her fingers now tipped with sharp white claws. Seliph stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the scales appear down her arms and cover her face, the ribbon tying her braids looking like it was disintegrating as a large, green light glowed from the center of her chest, coming from her pendant. Her whole body shifted as she fell to her knees, winds swarming around her and obstructing his view.

“Tine-!” he yelled, finally finding his voice before an unseen force knocked him backwards onto the ground. He looked up to find where Tine once stood a large dragon. Hilda was crawling back on the ground in front of it, her once mocking face shifting to one of absolute terror. 

“Tine…?”

The dragon let out an earsplitting roar, its lithe and muscular form shooting forward and taking the Queen of Freege into her jaws, snapping down with enough force that Seliph heard a definite crack of spine as the Queen’s Bolganone dropped to the ground and her body fell limp. The dragon- Tine- tossed the body to the side before turning her reptilian gaze on the remains of the baron squad- who had dropped their lances and were trying to flee. She let out another roar, her feathery wings raising up and taking her to the skies, gliding over the men and opening her jaws wide to send out a jet stream of bright light that incinerated them, leaving nothing but charred bits of armor and ash. Seliph watched in awe until the dragon glided back in his direction, mouth wide to scoop up Hilda’s body, her trophy, and fly away.

“Tine, Tine stop!” Arthur yelled out for his sister, running as if to keep up with her but soon falling to his knees. Seliph mentally forced his own legs to move, to retrieve his horse, and started to sprint in the direction he had sent Nera. Seliph had to find her, before the mind of who he loved was lost to draconic madness. He heard Ares and Leif calling to him, but couldn’t focus on what words they had said as he continued his run, the Tyrfing hitting the side of his leg. Nera was closer than he had assumed, however, and not alone. 

“What do you think you’re doing, boy?” Lewyn replied calmly as he stroked Nera’s side, the horse looking just as calm. 

“I’m going to get Tine.” Seliph announced firmly. 

“Wrong answer.” Lewyn sighed, taking Nera’s reigns and guiding the horse forward. “Seliph, it would be suicide for you to go to her now in her state. You don’t go to a dragon’s lair unless you’re a guest or prepared to kill them.” 

Seliph flinched at the word “kill.” “We can’t just wait around either!” countered, trying to take the reigns from the tactician’s grasp, only for his wrist to be caught once more, and Seliph looked up at the inhuman green eyes glowering down at him. 

“Dad, enough!” Arthur yelled, running beside them. He must have followed Seliph. “He loves her, can’t you see that?”

Seliph’s steadied his gaze as Lewyn’s grip loosened and eyes dimmed, his face looked tired as the other three came forward with their own horses. 

“I’ll bring my daughter back.” Lewyn replied, dropping Seliph’s wrist. “All of you, go back and meet with the others. We should be back by nightfall.” 

Arthur interjected once more, his face pulled back in a scowl. “Did you just say it was suicide to go and find her? Why do you have to go alone?!”

“Where do you think you and your brother and sister got those powers from, Arthur?” Lewyn inquired, voice soft. Arthur didn’t say anything more as Lewyn turned his focus back on Seliph.

“I swear, I will bring her back… but tell me this, after seeing what she just did, what she can do, do you still love her?”   
Seliph thought of the conversations her and Tine had, their times fighting together in battle, the way she smiled and how nice her hand felt in his. 

“If I lose her, this war would lose meaning for me,” he answered. “I’d fight, I would do my best to end it, but after that? All I’d see is a world without light.” 

Lewyn smiled. It was a sad, small smile, but it made Lewyn look so much less severe because of it. “Thank you,” Lewyn pat Seliph's shoulder, before looking up at the skies. The winds began to pick up as he stepped away. “I’ll be back with Tine soon.” 

And with those last words, he vanished.


	6. Child of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied people eating and violence.

“It’s beautiful.” 

He lowered the fife from his lips to look over at her. She was smiling, resting a hand on her growing stomach, and he felt something inside of him flutter, though his face remained taciturn. 

“Just a song I came up with. I wanted to make some sort of gift for Ced. The next time we’re in Silesse.” 

Her smile widened, clapping her hands together and picking up her Thoron and something from the leather bundle of goods she kept with her on their travels. It was a quill, and she began to hum the melody under her breath. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, confused. 

“Trying to make lyrics, of course! You can’t make up a song and not have lyrics. Besides,” she opened up the spellbook and began scribbling in the margins. “It’ll make it a gift from both of us. Though, you can say it was all you.” she grimaced. “I… don’t want Erinys to be mad at you if I took credit.” 

He stopped leaning against the wall, and walked over, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “If she should be angry at anyone, it’s me.”

“Okay, okay.” She looked sad, but leaned into the touch, her hair splaying out against his arm. They remained like that for a few minutes, the only sound the scratching of the quill and her voice. She hummed, writing words that he felt unbearably sentimental, but he loved them still. When he rested a hand on the bump of her stomach and felt the heartbeat inside, he thought they felt the same. She looked up from her work. “Can you play it again? It’s easier to work if I listen instead of doing it myself, you know.”

“As the lyricist commands.” He began to play once more, letting the music gently waft in the air like a warm breeze.

 

(~)

 

He caught Tine’s scent close to the ridge that separated Grannvale and Agustria, at the mouth of a cave. The reek of human blood followed soon after, and part of him couldn’t help but flinch at the site of tattered black and gold silks that were strewn across the ground. He had come too late, though he had little sympathy for the woman’s end. He would have crushed her himself, given the chance, but he hadn’t wanted Tine’s hands to be stained like this. 

He took a deep breath, before calling out her name into the cave, only to be met with a fierce roar that would have knocked him back if he had been a normal human. He took out the fife that he still kept with him, and began to play a song that perhaps would make her listen. He closed his eyes and focused on the music, though the melody only lifted a slight breeze. So much of his energy was gone, maybe a few more times he could unleash his full strength, but no more. He had spent nearly two decades keeping a corpse still alive. 

When the bard, the tactician, opened his eyes again, he saw the large, silvery white head of a dragon staring at him, her bright teeth bared. Cautious, but not as if she would attack. That was all he could have hoped for. There were red stains still along her jaw. She must have just finished her meal.  

“Are you open to listening now?” 

She growled lowly, but didn’t make a move to attack. He took that as a good sign, and tucked the fife back into his tunic. 

“I suppose you were hoping for the prince to come. I had to stop him from galloping off to find you and get lost, so you could thank me for that.” he replied, before raising his arms her eyes turned into slits of distrust. “Sorry, I’m… sorry. Not just for that, but for… everything.” 

She stopped growling, eyes fixed on his face, and he continued.

“I’m sorry I didn’t go to get you and Tailtiu. So much suffering that you had to go through might of been avoided if I wasn’t to set in my ways. Despite all my love for humanity, I allowed horrible things to happen to my own family, and… and I know that you’ll never forgive me for it. And that’s okay.” He let his hands drop, remaining focused on the dragon that was his daughter. Even in this form, he could still see the blue of her eyes, the same color as her mother’s. “But, you need to come back. There are so many people who love you, Tine. And they’ll miss you if you leave. Please, I’m begging you. Come back, for them.”

A minute passed, and for a moment, the winds howled and surrounded the dragon, a bright beacon of light came forth, and when it dimmed, Tine was standing there. The entire front of her robes and up to her chin were stained in blood, and tears were streaming down her face. Unable to keep himself still, he walked forward, hugging his daughter for the first time in a long, long time. She hugged back, letting the tears fall. 

“I can’t forgive you, but, I still want you to be here. To stay with me.” Tine choked out. “And I want to know what I am. Please, please tell me. What am I, father?” 

“I will. I’ll tell you everything.” he replied, realizing he could no longer hide the truth of what he was. All it would do would hurt his children further, and he couldn’t abide that any longer, but they remained there hugging for a little longer, as Tine came to terms what she had done, and what she could do, before the wind carried them back to the outskirts of the war camp. 

“I’m afraid.” Tine whispered to her father as they looked at the canvas tents ahead of them.

“Don’t be. They will love you, no matter what.” He said softly, and in that moment, Tine decided she would trust him. Her heart squeezed when she saw Lana exit the infirmary tent. Somehow, she must of felt her watching, and looked up. She heard her friend uncharacteristically yell as she came full speed towards Tine, Tine only having a few moments to prepare for the collide. 

“Don’t ever, ever scare me like that again!” Lana yelled as she sobbed. “When Seliph came back without you, I was so, so worried! I can’t lose you too, I can’t. We… we need to find Julia together. We have to!” 

“Lana, the… the blood, it’ll get on you.” she said with a weak smile. She was glad that Lana wasn’t afraid of her after hearing what happened.

“I’m a healer. Does it look like I care?!” 

Lana’s voice appeared to rouse the camp, and suddenly, nearly everyone in the liberation army was surrounding her. Most were concerned with how bloody she appeared, but her father ordered everyone to part so Lana could guide them to the medical tent, where she found Ced standing, surprisingly unoccupied. His seemed to brighten when he saw her, and she never felt so happy to see him. When she reached out her hand, he took it gingerly in his, and helped Lana guide her inside. She felt herself collapse on a cot, her legs giving out. 

“Where’s Arthur and Seliph?” she asked as Lana washed her face and checked for injuries.

“Still out. Ares came back ahead with the message about what had happened not long after Fee did with the one about Jungby’s force.” Ced said, then smiled. “Thank you for the heads up about that. We were able to take down their forces before they could set up a full ambush.”

“They should have listened to me a remained at the camp. It’s still a war out there.” Father muttered, but Tine was filled with greater warmth, yet also fear, for her brother along with her love. However, she still tried to focus on the report.  

“I just wished I remembered sooner.” Tine said, her brain going back to the only thing she could recall before her mind had gone dark. She looked towards Lana, concerned. “Are you alright?”

Lana paused in her ministrations, understanding what she had meant. Though they had never met, Scipio had still been her cousin. Family. “... He didn’t stop his assault when Lester and Febail took the the front lines. He recognized Yewfelle, yet he continued. We could never have been a family.” 

“I’m sorry. It must have been hard.” But Lana shook her head, patting Tine’s hand reassuringly. 

“It doesn’t matter now. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Lana’s smile faltered when she took a closer look at Tine’s torso. “Oh no, your pendant!” 

Tine reached up to touch the green stone that she always wore around her neck, only to feel that the usually smooth texture had gone rough. There were cracks all along it now, and she felt her heart sink. “This is the only thing I have left of Mother. It lead me to Arthur and the Liberation Army… how could I…?” 

“Wait, Tine.” Father came forward, his face stern and focused on the piece. Like something in his mind had now clicked into place. “May I see the stone?” 

Tentatively, she undid the clasp and slid the chain into his waiting hands, and surprised with how carefully he handled the object. Maybe because it had been a gift. “Tell me, Arthur has the same piece, does he not?” 

“Yes. But his cracked a little while ago, too.” Tine answered, feeling like she had forgotten something. Something important, until memories of two dragons, light and dark, clashing came forth. “It happened after his fight with Julius!”

Ced spoke up, frowning. “That shouldn’t be possible. When I change back, my clothes are fine, even if my body isn’t. Arthur’s pendant as well as yours should have come out of the transformation intact.” 

“The reason they were damaged is because these pendants aren’t any simple gems. They’re dragonstones, or at least functioned as such.” Their father replied. “But, how could Tailtiu have known what they looked like?” 

“...Father, is this part of your explanation? On what we are?” Tine added, struggling to sit up, and was able to with Lana’s support. 

He nodded. “Yes. Very much so.” 

“Then tell us.” Ced interjected, before realizing his outburst and crossing his arms. “Sorry, but, it’s something I’ve wondered as well. Doubly so since Arthur changed. Mother told me that it was because I had Forseti, yet then I began to think that all major bloods could harness the potential. Even further when I saw what happened to Julius.” 

“No. Not all. I’ve explained some reasons why this has occurred to Seliph, but you three are a… special case. We should wait until him and Arthur have returned from their search.”

With those words, Father left the tent while Ced and Lana looked after her. As hours passed, a good deal of the army came to see her. Most of them asking about her wellbeing, some about the battle and what happened. Corple was in tears as he squeezed her hand and she brought the boy into a full hug. Ulster and Larcei asked if she wanted anything, with the latter joking how she might not even need a sword anymore. Patty asked how it felt to turn into a dragon, but Fee dragged her out soon afterwards. It was nearing sunset, and Tine had changed into a spare dress Lana had while her clothes were boiled and washed. She didn’t feel as exhausted, but her friend still wanted her to spend the night in the infirmary tent. 

“Still no news of Arthur and Seliph?” She asked after Lana had come back with dinner. 

“Afraid not. But don’t worry, I trust that they’re safe.” Lana reassured her, and it was hard for Tine to tell if she was being genuine or didn’t want to upset her. “Oh, stop frowning at me. The terrain here is pretty varied, but its not as bad as Thracia or the Yied dessert. They’ll be back soon, and they can watch each other’s backs.” 

“Fine.” She huffed and thunked her head against the pillow. She didn’t feel like eating, and didn’t want to think too much about why. 

Lana stroked the top of her head. It felt nice.“Get some sleep. They’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Tine wanted to stay awake, but her eyelids began to fight a losing battle. She fell asleep, to tired to have dreams. The next thing she would feel was something warm and soft pressed against her forehead, and a familiar hand pressed against hers. Her eyes opened, finding Seliph’s gazing down at her. He looked so tired, she reached her hand out to trace her fingers along his cheek, only to be surprised when Seliph raised his own hand to hold Tine’s there. He kissed her palm and the inner part of her wrist, eyes closed and taking a few breaths before looking at her again.

“I was afraid,” Seliph whispered. “That I would lose you.”

“I was afraid that you would be frightened of me.” Tine confessed, but he only smiled. “What?” 

“That’s silly, Tine. How could I be afraid of the person I love most in this world?” 

“I… I suppose that’s true.” She felt her eyes getting hot, and raised her other hand to cup Seliph’s face and bring it back towards hers. 

“I want to stay like this, but Arthur is still waiting outside.” Seliph said.

“I am!” Arthur’s voice carried into the medical tent, and Tine laughed, calling back for him to come as Seliph readjusted his perch on the side of the bed, yet still held onto her hand. Arthur promptly sat on the other side and ruffled her hair.

“You alright? That change can be really intense.” Arthur asked.

Tine was honest in her response, filling them both in on what she could remember while they told her of what they had seen in their search.

“Freege has raised a white banner.” Arthur told her. “It looks like they've surrendered, so we’ll head for there tomorrow, if you’re able.” 

Mother’s home. It had been so long that she thought of it. Most of her life that she could remember had been in Alster, and she had felt little pride in being a noble of the place. Tine would sort her feelings out about it at another time. “I will, but before that, Father needs to speak to us.”

“Father?” Arthur’s eyebrows raised at how the word passed through her lips so easily. 

“...I can’t forgive him either, but it’s still something we need to know. Why we are the way we are. Mother never told us… or maybe she did, and I was too young to remember. I want to know now. Do you too?”

Her brother looked conflicted for a moment, before fingering the fractured pendant around his neck. Arthur sighed, and nodded. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Excuse me, may we come in?” Ced appeared at the front of the tent, along with Father.

“Yeah, we’re ready to talk.” Tine replied. Seliph moved to stand up, but she kept hold of his hand. “Please stay. I’m sorry to get you wrapped up in this, but… it’d be nice to have your support.” 

Seliph sat back down, lacing their fingers together. Tine was thankful no one made a comment about it. Ced went and sat at a free cot beside them, their attention now focused on the man before him.

“All of you know me as Lewyn, the disgraced prince of Silesse.” He began, before shaking his head. “However, I’m not him.” 

Ced immediately stood up, eyes turbulent. “What sort of mockery is this? Are you here to abandon us again?”

“No. Ced, just, calm down for a second.” He covered his face from them, and they waited, before he continued. “My name as the Jugdrali know me is Forseti.”

The name made the dragon inside of her cry out. A kinship, something she had always felt but could never name. Tine saw Arthur’s back go straight out of the corner of her eye, and perhaps he felt it too. 

Seliph was the next to speak up. “Lew… no, Forseti, then that means you-?”

“Yes. Just like I told you. The Miracle of Darna was not one made by gods, but by twelve dragons. Me and my kin traveled to Jugdral when we heard news of Loptyr’s possession of the rulers there, finding a way to live on and wreck havoc on the human race. Lead by Naga, we took human form and much like Loptyr before us, made a blood pact with the twelve rebels that would be known as the crusaders. And also like him, we gave the crusaders weapons that each held a part of our own dragonstones, as a way to offer some resistance to Loptyr’s power.” 

“So… the first crusade, the one that lead to Jugdral as we know it today, was also through the will of dragons, same as Loptyr?” Arthur replied.

“I suppose when you put it that way, we don’t look much better, huh?” Tine was surprised with how much emotion was carried in his voice. “I don’t have much right to defend myself, but Naga was already afraid of how much influence dragons held over the realms of men. We were near the end of a war of our own, so she decided this would be our best way to help without interfering too much.”

He growled, pulling at his hair. “However… I forsook Naga’s wishes. In the short time I was here, I fell in love with humanity. I wanted to see you strive, to offer more of my aid, even if I could not stay. So in turn, I added a part of my soul into the Forseti tome, in the hope that my wish to aid humanity would be passed down through the original Ced’s bloodline. For nearly a century, this was the case. Until, suddenly, I felt that chain break. Nearly two decades ago, Prince Lewyn perished at the Battle of Bellhalla without an heir to pass down my blood. Guided by my dragonstone fragment in the tome, I was brought to a scorched battlefield littered with the bodies of those that held Holy blood, all destroyed by Vala’s flames. Panicked, I stole into Lewyn’s corpse. Since he carried my blood, unfortunately, much like Loptyr, I could possess him with ease. Yet when I was there- here-” he placed a hand on his chest. “I could no longer feel Lewyn’s presence. All that was left were memories. Of Erinys, the woman he loved, of people who escaped and children whisked away to avoid their parents’ fate. As I healed his body, I formed a plan- become Lewyn, and aid in another Holy War.” 

All of them were silent. Ced had sat back down, looking immensely shocked. It was a lot to take in, but, deep down, it also made sense. It wasn’t normal for someone, even of major blood, to grow scales, to shift their form, to breathe bolts of immense energy from themselves. It was an anomaly that must have an answer, and this was it. 

Lewyn, Forseti,  _ Father _ \- began to speak again. “Yet those plans were almost immediately forgotten, when I met Tailtiu on that same battlefield,” his eyes narrowed, recalling the memory.  “The only living human for miles around. She somehow survived with only minor injuries, yet an incredibly wounded heart. I couldn’t leave her, not when there was still so much danger. So we traveled back to Silesse together. That was the first time I truly interacted with a human, and I by the time our travels were over, I had already grew attached.”

Tine saw Arthur’s shoulders grow slack with Father’s words, yet she felt her heart ache at the paleness of Ced’s face.

“Did… did my mother even know?” He whispered. 

Forseti chuckled. “She saw right through me the moment I came back. I couldn’t hide who I was, but because I still needed to be Lewyn… we tried to make it work. I still had his memories, and Erinys loved Silesse enough to try, but I failed. Miserably. After a few months of our strained relationship, I finally told Erinys that I would leave Silesse to hers and Queen Rahna’s care. I decided to search for other survivors, other children, make sure they were safe.” His tone grew more sorrowful. “Because of that, I missed you being born. I’m sorry, Ced.” 

“Don’t… don’t say that.” Ced replied weakly. 

“It’s true. I failed you as a father, you’re right about that. I failed all of you.” Forseti said, though continued on with his story, not waiting for forgiveness. “However, I wasn’t alone. Tailtiu came with me. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. So we became traveling partners once more, trying to protect survivors from the empire’s growing power. Most of the children ended up in Tirnanog, like you, Seliph.”

Seliph nodded at the acknowledgement, but said no more, his other hand had moved to rub soothing circles onto hers after her grip had grown tight. She loosened it, and spoke up. 

“And you and Mother grew closer.” 

“Yes. We did.” That was all Forseti said, though he left it at that. “Eventually it grew too perilous for Tailtiu to keep traveling with me, so we somewhat settled in a village in Silesse. Remote enough that we both thought there would be no risk of the empire finding her. It had already began its takeover of Silesse, yet at the time I didn’t fear for yours or Erinys’s safety. Your position as royalty gave you some protection. I continued my travels, returning to Silesse every few months, until Tailtiu and you were kidnapped, Tine.” 

Tine remembered how Arthur described the scene so many months ago. Of their mother being forced to surrender in order to protect them and the village. How strong she had been, despite everything, before Hilda had broken her. 

“It wasn’t until after this that Ced’s draconic powers began to manifest.” Forseti continued. “I had never expected that I would affect you all like this, but in order for you to control it, I gave you the tome, hoping that the dragonstone piece within it would help you give some control.” His eyes turned from Ced to her and Arthur. “Since Ced had been born with the holy brand, I thought that the flow of holy blood had returned to its course: that my own being had tampered with it, but not to an extreme extent. Perhaps Tailtiu thought better, by giving you two those pendants.”

“Why? If they aren’t dragonstones, how are they so special?” Arthur asked, and Forseti, uncharacteristically, shrugged.

“...Honestly, I don’t know. It’s only been recent history that dragons began using the stones themselves to take human form. But, I have a theory. Both you and Arthur placed a lot of meaning in these pendants, maybe so much they acted as bracers of some sort. Even if you felt sorrow and rage, the feeling of the stones would help you retain your humanity. Yet, because of this, they would eventually break. War is… immeasurably stressful. So much, the stones couldn’t hold you back much more, and you changed. Because of that, I put you both in incredible danger.”

“But how? I mean… I’ve seen all three of you change, and I don’t think any of you would be in more danger?” Seliph said.

“Only a danger to others.” Tine finished softly. 

“There’s more.” Forseti sighed. “As I said before,  dragons did not always have dragonstones. Most would have felt that changing into a human was revolting.” He sneered. “They were the first ones to degenerate. We began to lose our intelligence, our sanity. The older we grew, the closer we were to tipping over the edge of madness. To combat this, we started to transfer our draconic power into stones, and became what is mostly commonly called “manaketes.” Anyone who didn’t change would degenerate, either unleashing violence on anything in their path, or being reduced to simple beasts. Wyverns, the mounts that Thracia use, are among our lost tribes.” 

Tine remembered how easily she threw wind to cast down wyverns and their faceless riders over the course of her campaign, giving it little thought as their bones shattered to the ground among impact. To know, somewhere far down, she was related to them, made her feel ill. 

“Does that mean we’ll all become the same?” Arthur pressed. 

“No. I’ve made sure it will never happen.” Forseti replied firmly, tucking a hand into his tunic to pull out two leather strings, each with a shard attached to it, multicolored, almost like opal. Even in the dim light of the lantern, they gave off a shimmering flow. 

“These are parts of my stone. Though they are small, it should be enough to help you both control your dragon forms. Wear these always.”

“How much of your stone is left?” Ced spoke up.

“Enough.” He replied firmly, sounding like he didn’t not want to be questioned further. Both Tine and Arthur reached out, taking the shards in hand. They felt warm, and the light in them fluttered like a heartbeat when touched. Slowly, Tine placed it around her neck, letting it set beside the shattered stone. Both hers and Arthur’s shards began to alight, then merge with Tailtiu’s pendants. As the light dimmed, what was left behind was a glint of Forseti’s dragonstone shard that closed the cracks, making the stone whole once more.

“Tailtiu…” Forseti whispered, and Tine could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. 

She wondered too if Mother was watching, if it she put her magic into the pendants and despite so many years, that magic reacted to Forseti’s touch. She felt herself enveloped in a comforting warmth. Tears pricked against her eyes, and she saw that Arthur was the same. 

“They’re like us now.” Arthur said in wonder. Despite how sentimental that sounded, Tine nodded. Human and dragon. Both, and whole.

“Thank you, for telling us.” Ced spoke up, though his face still remained troubled.

“You deserved the truth. And I’m sorry to say it’s not over yet.” Forseti replied. “Just as I possessed Lewyn, so too has Loptyr possessed Prince Julius. The Loptyr Sect’s plans have come to fruition, and if the rumors are true, he is setting up to continue the dynasty that began with with the first Galle of the Loptyrian Empire. And what’s even worse, Naga’s heir is still in the clutches of the it.”

“Naga’s heir?” Arthur questioned, looking to Seliph for a moment in confusion, but he shook his head. Tine then knew for sure, thinking about a Nosferatu tome, and a feeling of unbridled power that had come from…

“Julia.” she said. Forseti nodded, and she felt her blood run cold. The Loptyr Sect had her friend, who was also Naga’s heir, for weeks now. “They’ll kill her. They’ve already killed her.” 

“Wait, Tine.” Seliph said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn’t fall off the bed. Before turning back to the dragon. “Lew- uh, Forseti, you said… we would know if they did that. That we would “feel” it.”

“Yes. She still lives, which means there’s still a chance of finding her.” 

“You’re certain?” Tine replied urgently. 

“I give you my word.”

“... Alright.” She wouldn’t have been able to tell Lana there was no hope if that had been the case. Not when they had clutched to it for so long. “We have to find her. We’re going to Freege tomorrow, yes?”

“If you’re able-”

“I am. I’m ready. We need to keep moving if there’s any chance of getting her back.” Tine said firmly. 

“Then we’ll go at first light.” Forseti affirmed. “I’ll go tell Oifey and Shannan the plan. All of you should get some rest.” 

“Wait.” Ced called out as he was about to leave the tent. “...This is still a lot to take in. May I walk with you?”

“I’m tired, Ced.” Forseti sighed, but nodded his head in assent. Her half-brother bowed his head to all three of them, before the two walked off. 

“He’ll try to convince him to go back to Silesse.” Arthur said. “Even after everything, he still thinks he’ll go.” Tine was confused, but Arthur didn’t talk about it further, instead looking back down at her. “You okay?”

Tine smiled. Though a million thoughts were racing through her head, she had gotten the answers that she had wondered about. “I think I am. I want to use our power to find Julia and end this war once and for all. And, maybe…” 

Maybe she could save Ishtar with it too. She didn’t say so out loud, as her eyes grew heavy again. “I just, need to stay for a little while longer. Can you both keep holding my hand, until I fall asleep?” 

“Of course.” Seliph said. Arthur hummed. And Tine felt whole. 

 

(~)

 

“Maybe I should have stayed behind.” Tine said as her inner panic was catching up to her. Despite how awful Hilda was, she had been the Queen of Freege, and from what Father and Arthur had told her, in her dragon state she had left them no bodies to bury.

“You are now one of the heirs. They’ll understand what happens on a battlefield remains there. I hope.” Ced attempted in his own way to comfort her. She liked the feeling of Seliph’s hand in hers as reassurance. 

The gate rose. A paladin rode out to meet them, carrying a white flag of her own, and no weapons. 

“My name is Almada. I come requesting peace and protection from the Liberation Army for the new duchy of Freege as the terms of our surrender.” 

“You have it, then. Our ranks hold no animosity towards Freege’s people. We know that Queen Hilda’s actions do not reflect upon you.” Seliph accepted. Most of the army still kept their own weapons on hand, in case this was a trap. 

Almada dismounted, bowing her head to Seliph. “Thank you, your Grace.” 

Seliph stiffened at the sudden title, and Tine squeezed his hand for support. He hadn’t gotten used to people addressing him as a “king.” Though he was the rightful heir, from an outsider’s perspective, it was a takeover, and blood had been spilled to earn him his crown. 

Almada  before her eyes turned to Tine, widening a fraction. Despite her draconic heritage, her features brandished her as Tordo’s bloodline. “...Pardon me, my lady. May I ask a question?"

“...You may, General.” She replied. 

“Are you Princess Tine?” 

She felt Lana walk to stand by her, and Ced and Arthur’s gaze on shoulders. She could do this. 

“I am,” she made herself stand straight, and not cower. This was her time to answer for herself. “Though I will not forgive what I’ve done to Hilda, I apologize for her troops. They did not deserve such an end, and I apologize to their families for what I’ve done.”

Almada’s stern expression morphed into a kind smile. “Thank you, my lady. And please, we have all done things that we’re ashamed of throughout the course of this war. Remained silent when we should have spoken up to the atrocities of our own. However, this is not what I wanted to tell you. Queen Ishtar has entrusted me with a message for you.” 

“Ishtar!” She exclaimed before she could stop herself, before calming down, and letting the information sink in. Does that mean news of her killing Hilda had reached Bellhalla? How did she know Tine was here? “I- please, I want to hear it.” 

“Come with me to the monastery. Your Grace, it is important that you should come as well.” 

“As you say, Oifey, Shannan. Please stay with everyone else and head to the castle. We’ll be there shortly.” 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Shannan asked, yet Tine saw her father step passed the Isaach King. 

“The General is telling the truth. There would be nothing to gain from an ambush at this point. I’ll go with you as well.”

“That doesn’t convince me that they’ll be protected.” Shannan objected, though Seliph nodded his assent. 

“Please, Shannan? This could help us later.” 

Arthur and Ced came forward as well. “We’ll accompany them. Two holy weapons should help us if we get into a pinch.” Ced replied. Shannan sighed, finally nodding his head in agreement, giving Seliph’s shoulder a pat.

“Want me to come, too?” Lana whispered to Tine.

“Yes. If you could.” She said. Thankful for her friend to also stay with her. 

Almada lead them into the city, and as expected, no one was out in the castle town to greet them. They had kept their doors and windows shut. They split up, with Oifey and Shannan leading the rest of the army to the castle, while Almada took them through the streets. Both her and Seliph had remained dismounted, guiding their horses along, until they came to a two story building that had the sign of Blaggi carved on their door. Despite its humble appearance, the building looked clean. Tine could see a row of potted flowers growing underneath one of the windows. Almada offered her reins to a robed man standing close, a monk who lived there, perhaps. Seliph was told to follow suit. Almada then knocked on the door once, very lightly, then three times, each louder than the rest. Like a code. The door opened to reveal the withered but kindly face of an old man in bishop robes. 

“General Almada, you’ve returned. And, ah- I see you brought guests.” 

“Hello, Father Felipe. Freege is now under Liberation Army occupation. It’s safe.” 

“Thank the gods above.” He sighed in relief, and Tine swore she heard a muffled noise from Forseti when he did, but decided not to say anything. This was more important. “Please. Come in.” 

As soon as they got through the door, Tine came face to face with nearly a dozen children, all looking at her. When she looked up the stairwell, more curious eyes looked back at her. The entire inside was filled with children. 

“It’s the light prince!” One excited voice chimed at their arrival, and suddenly she found herself swarmed with hands reaching out to Seliph, and then to her, some barely reaching her waist while others looking into her eyes with gratitude. She saw how most of the children wore styles of clothing from Issach, Thracia, Miletos, even some clothing styles she didn’t recognize. 

“You, you all… are the children that we’ve been looking for.” Seliph said, incredulous. Lana laughed as she took one of the little ones into her arms and twirled around. Some pulled at Arthur’s hair, causing him to raise his voice, before making face that made the children laugh. 

“The late Emperor Arvis set up a route to keep the children safe from Prince Julius.” Felipe filled in the gaps for them. “And Queen Ishtar made sure that Hilda could never find out that they were hiding under her nose.” 

“Ishtar did this?” Ced said while three children tugged on his cape, though he didn’t seem to mind. 

“But of course. Queen Ishtar is really a caring person at heart.”

“She is.” Tine smiled, and was filled with even more pride in her cousin. Ishtar was good, and had found a way to help, even under her mother’s and Julius’s eyes. Seliph caught her eye, and they shared a smile. Almada gingerly made her way through the crowd of children and touched Tine’s shoulder. 

“Apologies, my lady. But… there’s more. Follow me.” 

Tine gently moved through crowd, squeezing waiting hands as she did and smiling at their faces as they went up the stairs. Most of them rushed passed, wanting to catch a glimpse at the new Holy Crusaders, and the knowledge that they would soon return home. Near the end of the hall, there was a small door, and Almada slowly opened it without knocking. It appeared to be a normal monk’s cell, with a cot and a small, worn stool. Sitting on the bed, however, was a woman, her head covered, holding a bundle of cloth in her arms. Yet, when she looked up, Tine found her face familiar. It was Caieta, one of Ishtar’s maids. 

“Lady Tine, you’ve come!” Caieta’s voice raised in surprise, and the bundle in her arms squirmed, and she immediately began to rock side to side. A small noise came out, and a tiny hand reached up towards Caieta’s face. Tine froze. 

“This is why I had to wait to tell you, my lady. Only Father Felipe and I know that they’re here.” Almada stepped to the side, giving her room. Tine tried to gather her thoughts, to quell her emotion. Her dragonstone gleamed in the dim light of the cell. She walked across the small distance to the bed, now having a clear view of an infant, loosely swaddled in cloth that Caieta was rocking. They were still far too young to look much different from any other baby, but the roaring in her blood made her sure whose child they were. 

“Lady Ishtar gave birth a week ago.” Caieta said with a smile, looking back down at the infant. “Came a bit earlier than expected, but she’s right as rain.”

“...Ishtar sent you away. With her, and told no one.” Tine replied. “...How did Julius not find out his heir had been smuggled out of Bellhalla?” 

“She isn’t a thing like him.” Caieta said abruptly, but that wasn’t what she meant. For now, at least. 

“How.” She could only think of how Loptyr would react when he found out his heir was gone. What he would do to her mother.

“...It was a difficult birth, we made it look worse. Had animal blood mixed in the bed. Thankfully, he was busy when the labor began, so we didn’t have to work under prying eyes.” Caieta replied. “I’d started weaning my own boy not long ago, but I still had enough milk to give. Ishtar entrusted me to her care, and in the chaos, I was able to sneak away with her following the children’s route. If all went well, the prince thinks the baby was stillborn.”

Tine kept looking at the small, wrinkled face before her. The baby’s eyes blinked open and shut, looking, from lack of a better term, confused. She could now see little whisps of silvery hair on the top of her head. This was Ishtar’s daughter, and Loptyr’s as well. An infant with the power of dragons coursing through her veins.

“Does she have a mark?” She was afraid of the answer, but Caieta shook her head.

“No. Nothing.”

“Good.” She hoped against hope that Tordo’s bloodline would win out in this infant. For her sake, and the world’s. 

“Would you like to hold her?” 

Part of her wanted to scream no, yet another, more emotional side of her realized this was Ishtar’s child, and Ishtar had risked so much to bring this child to her. Tine held out her arms awkwardly as Caieta transferred the baby into them, instructing her how to support the baby’s head. The baby made a small whine at the movement, but then once settled, her small eyes looked up at her. They were still muddled, but she seemed to understand and catch light. She reached for the closest braid to her, gripping the end. 

“What’s her name?” Tine said softly.

“Maira. After the Saint.” Caieta replied. The name of one of the Mad Empress Galles’ brothers, who attempted to fight back against the original empire. And, possibly, the reason why Loptyr’s bloodline had continued. “Back when Lady Ishtar meant a Bishop in Manster, he told her of Maira’s story, how he and his followers protected Saint Blagi during one of the Child Hunts, and their sacrifice would pave the way for the original crusaders. She thought that it would set her down a better path, with a name like that.”

Tine wasn’t sure about that, but she would respect Ishtar’s wishes. She turned back to the baby, still looking at her, but loosening her grip on her hair. “I’ll bring your mother back to you, I promise.” 

Seliph’s voice came from the entryway, and Amalda barred the door. “Wait, what’s wrong? Tine, are you-”

“I’m fine. General Almada, please, let him in.” 

“My lady, I had orders that only you should know.” Almada replied firmly. Seliph, thankfully, remained calm, though he could not peer into cell from this angle. 

“She’s his blood as much as mine. He won’t hurt her.” Tine replied. Reluctantly, Almada moved aside, and Seliph walked in, though his step halted when he saw Maira in her arms. 

“Say hello to your niece, Seliph.” Tine said, the infant squirmed as Tine shifted her arms, but then . Seliph walked over, turning to face Caieta for permission, which she granted with a nod. He kneeled down beside her, looking at Maira’s face. 

“...Hello.” Seliph said softly. Maira stared, blinking a few time, before reaching up to tug at a lock of hair that had fallen in her reach. He looked back up at her with a big smile, and Tine was filled with relief. Ishtar had made the right choice in sending them here. She must have already known what could happen. 

“Her name’s Maira.” She told him what information Caieta had as Seliph remained as still as possible while Maira reached at his hair and his face, grabbing them, but it seemed not strong enough the hurt.

“Maira, a wonderful name.” Seliph replied, then chuckled when the infant yawned. Tine was starting to grow comfortable with Maira in her arms. She was warm and soft. “...Her hair reminds me of Julia.” 

Tine nodded, pressing her nose to the top of the baby’s head, taking in a waft of the strange smell. A mix of milk and something indescribable emanating from Maira that made her feel a peace. However, that smell was quickly replaced with the scent of mountain breezes. She looked up and saw her father’s now draconic eyes glaring at her- no, at Maira, over Almada’s shoulder. Before she could yell, the Freeji general’s thrown against the wall with a thud. 

Seliph jumped to his feet and Tine moved Maira back into Caieta’s arms and ushered the maid to get behind her, instincts kicking in. Seliph had Tyrfing drawn while Forseti steps into the room.

“Get back.” Seliph replies firmly.

“Do you really think, after everything we’ve gone through, I’m going to risk Jugdral’s safety by letting Loptyr’s spawn live?” 

Caieta whimpered as Tine moved her body between them and the door, acting as a shield. Maira began to cry. The change in wind pressure must have hurt her ears. 

“She doesn’t have a brand!” Tine yelled. She hadn’t thought this through, how Forseti would react, and her mind was racing of something, anything to stop the dragon. “We don’t know if she carries his blood.”

“You really want to take that chance?” Forseti hissed, grabbing Tyrfing’s blade with his bare hand. Seliph struggled to pull it away, but couldn’t. Blood ran down the hilt, but the dragon’s gaze looked through Tine’s body towards Maira. Only one thing was on his mind, and not even family would sway him

Still, Seliph persisted. “Is that what you would have done to me if you had the chance, Forseti?” 

His knees were rocking, but he kept position. “I inherited my mother’s blood just as she’s inherited her father’s. If I ended up holding Loptyr rather than Naga’s blood in my veins, would you have strangled me in my crib?”

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Seliph.” Forseti replied, though Tine saw that the flare in his eyes had dulled. 

“I do! You have taught me since the very beginning of this war that we can’t hold anger towards individuals. Only evil itself. This infant has done no crime. How are we any better than the empire I let you slaughter an innocent child?” 

“...Forgive me, Seliph. I have to make you sleep for a bit.” Tine screamed wind encircled Seliph’s body, lifting him into the air, Tyrfing falling to the ground as he clutched his throat, losing air. Tine felt her hands burn from the force of the winds as she fought for control. Forseti face was stone, a for nearly a minute the battled for control. Suddenly, she felt her hold grow stronger, and, with one big gust, Seliph dropped to the ground and Forseti’s body hit the door with enough force to make it crack. 

Tine ran to Seliph’s side as his chest heaved, air returning to his lungs. She checked over him, her hands cradling his head as he sat up. 

“I’m… I’m alright.” he heaved and she kissed his forehead in thankfulness, before turning her attention to her father. Forseti had not been knocked out, but still sat on the floor, dumbfounded. One hand became covered in scales and clawed as she stalked, emotions boiling over. She thought he would be afraid, or try to defend himself, but he didn’t.

“Tine, your arm.” Was all he said.

She looked down at her unchanged arm to find a long, spiralling design reached up to it, flowing from her wrist all the way to her elbow. The holy brand of Forseti. But Maira’s cries, muffled by Caieta’s robes as they remained huddled in the corner, Almada unconscious on the floor, and Seliph’s labored breaths still in her ears made her keep moving closer. She gripped his tunic with her clawed hand, pulling him forward. 

“If you ever do that again, I will do everything in my power to kill you. You may be my father, but I will not sit by and let you hurt anyone I love, or anyone they love.” 

“I swear that I will not do so again.” Forseti replied, looking into her eyes as he did, which meant he was telling the truth. She let go of his tunic, walking back to Seliph, who was now gingerly getting back up, sheathing Tyrfing. As he did, they heard furious knocking at the door. 

“Are you all alright?!” Lana’s voice called.

“Let us in, are the enemies here?!” Arthur continued.

“We thought we heard an attack.” Ced’s followed.

“...I suppose we can’t hide this from them either.” Seliph sighed, focusing on the dragon at the door as he struggled back up. “Forseti… save for me and your daughter and sons, we will still keep your secret. I will allow you to stay with the army, and keep also what has occurred in confidence, as long as you never try what you’ve just done again.”

“...Thank you, Seliph.” He turned to look over at Caieta, and bowed his head. Caieta didn’t seem to know what to do in this situation, and Tine didn’t blame her. She instead worked to rocking Maira and calming the infant down. The door seemed to give up the ghost as the three came through. They all had weapons brandished, until they got a better look at the scene. Tine was beside Almada, checking her for injuries, while Forseti went to stand in an opposite corner. Seliph had walked to greet them, but unable to hide his own disheveled appearance. The cell was a war zone of ripped sheets and cracked furniture.  

Arthur was the first to speak up. “Why is there a baby here?”  

“Long story.” Seliph answered. 

 

(~)

 

Once everything had been settled to the best of their ability and Almada was awake, their group went to Freege’s castle, guarding a cloaked Caieta that kept Maira close to her chest. Almada guarded them closely, giving a fair amount of suspicious glances back at Forseti. Tine was grateful that the paladin remained steadfast in her protection. She was a dedicated warrior. Many of the children as well joined their procession. With Hilda dead, many spare rooms were available to shelter them.Tine had just finished her duties in the castle and leaving Caieta to nurse in peace. Now, she was walking through the halls of her ancestral home. 

It was a strange feeling. Not one of coming home, there were too many differences in design between this keep and Alster. Perhaps it was history, taking in the portraits of past rulers- surprisingly few, and all holding the Mjolnir in their hands. Tine nearly flinched when she passed one of Bloom, even though it had been painted while he was still young. Ishtar didn’t have one yet. After passing through gallery, she made it to the family’s living quarters, where Tine came across a door, with the name “Tailtiu” crudely scratched into the door. She paused, before taking a deep breath and turning the knob.

Inside, it was clear that the room was out of use. Dust covered nearly every surface, and long abandoned cobwebs hid in every corner. Underneath it, though, Tine could see the bright colors of the many cushions stacked on the bed and various knickknacks lined on top of a chest, mixed in with the more stately furniture. It was a young girl’s room, and Tine wondered if her mother had ever had a chance to return to it, until she saw something on top of the stationary desk. She walked over, placing a hand on it to find it was much less dusty than everything else, and brandished a bushel of thunder bolts atop a pentagram. It was a Thoron tome. Gently, she picked it up, fluttering through its pages, before closing it and running out of the room, and kept running, all the way until she reached Arthur’s door at the other end of the castle. As soon as she opened it, she held the tome out to him. At first, he looked confused, but after he had a better look at the front cover, he gently took it from her hands.

“This is mother’s,” he began to flip through the pages, just as she had done. “I can recognize her writing, in the margins… where did you find it?”

“Her old room,” Tine answered, thinking how it could have gotten there,” “maybe after she died, Bloom had taken it back here. That’s my only guess. And, I want you to have it.” 

Arthur looked like he was about to object, but she shook her head. “You and Ced gave me Tornado, it will work for me just fine. Arthur, you didn’t get as much time with her as I did. I want you to have it.”

He looked back down at the book, before closing his eyes and raising his hand. It crackled faintly with lightning, before disappearing once more. 

“Thanks, Tine.” Arthur said, but he was frowning as her closed Thoron.

“What’s wrong?” 

“You’re planning on staying in Grannvale after the war, right?” 

“What brought this up?” Tine asked, but Arthur didn’t respond. She nodded.  “Yes, I do. I want to help Seliph rebuild this country. I… want to stay with him.”

“That’s what I figured.” Arthur said. “Leif has offered me a position in New Thracia, and I’m planning on taking it.” 

“Thracia?” Tine repeated. “But, I thought you loved Silesse. It was your home, that you wanted to return to it.”

“I do, I really do, but there’s too much turmoil there. If people found out I was a major blood as well, all I would do would give Ced more of a hard time uniting the people. I don’t want to be used against either of you.” Arthur then took a moment to look up at the high and imposing walls of Freege. “And… I’m sorry, but I can’t stay at Freege either. There’s just, there’s too many bad things I connect to it. It was mom’s home, but it can never be mine.”

“Was it Leif that asked you, or Nanna?” Tine prodded, unable to help herself, she saw the understanding flit through Arthur’s eyes at what she meant.

“Both, actually. Back in Miletos.” Arthur answered her frankly, and then Tine decided it would be best not to press further. She remembered rumors of Prince Quan and Queen Ethlyn, and how Nanna’s father Finn had been especially close to them. Well, there were rumors, and perhaps Leif and Nanna made a similar... agreement regarding her brother. 

“...It feels like I’m losing you again.” Tine replied truthfully. Arthur tucked the Thoron tome under his arm, before wrapping her in a comforting side hug.  

“We’ll always be siblings, Tine. We won’t lose each other again, no matter what.” 

Tine nodded, knowing he was right. No matter how far they were, they knew where the other would be. And, though she didn’t say it, she was proud that Arthur found his own path. 

“But before that, we have to take down Loptyr and rescue Julia and Ishtar.” Tine replied, but felt a small pool of dread form in her stomach. “Easier said than done.”

“Well, now the liberation army has  _ three  _ fighting dragons, so I say our odds are a bit better than before.” Arthur joked, ignoring how badly their last encounter was with the possessed Julius. “...Hey, you think there’s anything left of Julius in there? The real one.”

“I don’t know. Maybe Ishtar saw something, and that’s the reason she stayed.” Tine detached from the embrace, taking a deep breath. “I’m heading to bed. We didn’t even have a battle today, yet I feel so drained.”

“Get some rest,” Arthur instructed in an uncharacteristically authoritative voice, before putting on a smirk that went all the way to his ears. “You and Seliph both.”

Tine groaned, covering her face and trying not to feel so embarrassed by the implied innuendo. “Not you too!”

“Afraid so. Lana spilled the beans.”

“It’s… it’s none of your business.” was Tine’s stubborn response. 

“Nope, but as a big brother, it is my privilege to bother you about it. So I will.”

Tine left Arthur leaning on his doorframe laughing, her face flustered, but with a smile of her own on her face. 

 

(~)

 

Any hopes Tine had were dashed in the next battle when she saw a cascade of lightning rain down from the sky. A telltale sign that Mjolnir was here. 

“How could he have let her out in her condition?” Lana exclaimed. “She just gave birth!”

The only reason for Ishtar to be there was that she asked to be. 

“Lana, do you have the Rescue staff on you?” Tine asked.

“What?” 

“Do you?” Tine repeated. Lana quickly replaced her Physic with the winged Rescue from her canvas bag. “If it looks bad, use it to get anyone in firing range away. I’m going to talk to her.”

Lana grabbed her arm, but she easily shook it off. “Tine, stop! You promised-!”

“She won’t kill me. Not now.” Tine replied. Ishtar didn’t know if she was the only one left to protect Maira. “Lana, please!” 

“I hate how you all try to play hero! I hate it!” Lana screamed out in frustration, but didn’t reach for her again. 

Tine ran forward, running past current battles everyone was engaging in. She saw flashes of familiar armor and weapons, but ignored them, making a beeline for the dark figure in the distance, encircled by three pegasi. Arrows shot forth as she drew closer, aimed at the flying riders and causing them to disperse. Lana must have had Lester and Febail cover her. All that remained was Ishtar, surrounded by a circle of scorched earth. 

“Ishtar, stop!” She yelled, standing just outside of the circle. When Ishtar knew it was her, her raised hand stalled. 

“...Tine? Why… why are you here?” 

Ishtar looked different from when Tine had last seen her. Her face was haggard, and the caped cloak she wore was wrapped around her body, as if to keep out chill. She looked, for the first time ever, small. 

“Please, come with me. This doesn’t have to be your war anymore.” Tine reached out her hand. “You don’t have to force yourself to fight.”

Ishtar lips parted, and for a moment, her hand reached out for her-

Tine yelped when a shock of electricity hit her outstretched palm. 

“...It’s too late.” Ishtar said, and Tine felt her world start to come crashing down. “Kill me, Tine. Like you killed my mother and father. I deserve it.”

“I... I…” Tine dropped to her knees. “No. No…”

Ishtar, surprisingly, smiled at her. “Forgive me for this. I can’t live in captivity, and I… I have too much pride to surrender. I want this, but I still want a better world for my child. You need to make it happen.” 

“Don’t do this. Ishtar, don’t.” Tine felt tears fall down her face. “You can do so much good, you’ve done it already! It doesn’t have to be this way!”

Ishtar shook her head. “Then, if you won’t do it…”

Tine heard the crackle of thunder, watching vacantly as the hand was aimed at her. All she could do was watch, the stream of lightning coming forth before being redirected off course by its conjurer. The gusts of a wind tome immediately slashed into Ishtar, throwing her into the air and keeping her there for one, long moment, before dropping her to the ground. Tine turned to see Ced standing behind her, Forseti tome in hand. 

“She… she missed on purpose.” Ced said, awestruck. Tine stumbled to her feet and ran towards Ishtar, collapsing by her. The wind had slashed her cape open. Blood was pooling around the grass. 

“Ishtar, Ishtar!” Tine screamed, fumbling to get her staff, until cold fingers touched her wrist. She looked down to see Ishtar smiling back at her, and shake her head again. No. Tine grasped the hand with both of hers, trying not to break down as Ishtar bled out in front of her. As her eyes began to fade, Tine saw her lips form something, but it was too soft to hear what it was, and then her heartbeat was still. 

Tine bowed her head over the body, trying to stop herself from screaming out. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. This shouldn’t have happened. “Why…” 

“Wait- is that-? Tine-!” Ced was suddenly cut off. Tine looked up to see her brother holding his neck, unable to form words. As she was about to call out, something clutched around her throat, as she was also rendered speechless. 

“Kill… Must… Kill…” 

Tine’s eyes rested on the last person she had ever expected to see on the battlefield, holding her Silence Staff. Tine tried to say her name, but left dumb by the staff’s spell. 

“Julia!” Lana’s voice rang in her ears, and Tine watched in horror as the Silence staff rose one more. 

“Must oppose… all… against Lord Manfroy…” Julia’s eyes were glowing red.. Tine felt the urge to flee, but disbelief left her glued beside Ishtar’s body. Lana’s white priest robes passed her side-line of vision, and Tine wanted to scream  _ get back _ . 

Lana’s arms outstretched in front of her, blocking Julia from view. Tine heard Julia yell, and she reached for Lana’s robes to pull her back, only for it to be just out of reach. Silence let out a ringing again, the again, but Tine did not see Nosferatu’s glow. 

“G-get… get back!” Julia yelled as Lana walked closer. Her arms were still outstretched, but now, Tine saw the gleam of green against Julia’s throat. A ring. The one Lana’s father gave to her mother, and Julia wore around her neck when they both came to Tine with happy news of their love. She had never taken it off.

Lana didn’t, couldn’t say anything, but her arms wrapped around Julia. Julia screamed, trying to struggle free, but before long the screams turned into sobs. Tine watched as the red faded out of Julia’s eyes, and both her and Lana slumped to the ground.

“Lana… my Lana…” Julia’s arms wrapped around Lana’s waist, while Lana threaded her hand through Julia’s hair, bringing her face up to share a tearful kiss. Tine sat, watching her friends reunite, and Ishtar’s limp fingers slip from her grasp. Tine heard the sound of hooves as the cavalry arrived.

 

(~)

 

It took a day for her, Lana and Ced to regain their voices, but Tine spent most of that looking over preparations for Ishtar’s funeral. Her forces had scattered once she died. Only the pegasus knights remained, who surrendered and were being held in the cells until further notice. Fee, in Ced’s place, explained how the three were from Silesse, distantly related to the royal family and holding minor Forseti blood. Apparently, once the uprising began in Silesse, they had been cast out, and pledged themselves to Ishtar’s service. After choosing what dress her cousin would be buried in, Tine had retired to Caieta’s room, which had been set up as a makeshift nursery in the east hall. She had sent the maid to some well earned rest, and was now holding a sleeping Maira. 

Tine stared at the face for hours, trying to find something, anything in it that reminded her of Ishtar, something that she could hold as a memory of her cousin. She thought she saw flashes- in her mouth, the shape of her eyes, but Tine wondered if that was only wishful thinking on her part. Trying the gather up parts of Ishtar that she would never see again. 

The door creaked open, and Tine looked up to find Seliph and Julia standing there.  

“May we come in?” Julia asked. 

“Of course.” The smile Tine tried to make made her face hurt, but her heart ached a little less when she saw how Julia’s eyes sparkled when she peered down at Maira. 

“She’s beautiful.” Julia whispered. 

“Seliph and I think her hair is just like yours.” Tine said, just as Seliph pressed his lips against her forehead, smoothing out the lines that had formed there. She leaned into the gesture. 

“I’m flattered.” Julia giggled, but her face scrunched up afterwards, and she sat down in a nearby chair. Seliph carried a wooden one from the corner over and placed it beside Tine’s. Once he was settled, Julia spoke up. “Tine, I’m so sorry about Ishtar.”

“What do you have to be sorry about?” Tine asked, incredulous at how guilty her friend looked.

Julia began to pull at the sleeves of her dress, looking down at her lap. “If… if I hadn’t been so easily brainwashed by Manfroy, I could have used Silence to stop her from… from doing what she did.” 

“It’s not your fault, Julia.” Tine replied. “...It was nobody’s fault. What Ishtar did, it was… her choice.” 

The three of them remained quiet for a little while afterwards. Maira fussed, her face scrunching up, as if she was having a bad dream. Seliph leaned over, stroking the back of the infant’s head as Tine rocked her. The motions soothed Maira enough to not wake her, and her sleep was peaceful once more. 

“How did you do that?” Tine asked. 

“One of the tricks I learned from Edain. I couldn’t handle being around the births, but I still wanted to help somehow. So, I took to looking after the babies when their caregivers were busy.” Seliph said, and Tine wasn’t surprised. He would try to help ease others burdens like that.

“You’re wonderful.” She couldn’t help but say it, and then smiled at how Seliph’s ears reddened. Unfortunately, Tine could not spend long appreciating the sight. From the corner of her eye, she saw Julia looking at them with a big grin.   
  


“I’m so happy for you two.” Julia cooed, then giggled again. Despite the horrors that Julia could now remember from her past, Tine thought that her friend was much more open than she had been before. It was a good change. However, it didn’t diminish her own embarrassment. 

“Thank you. I’m happy for us, too.” Seliph replied, and Tine’s face grew more red. 

“You guys…” Tine muttered.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease.” Julia was instantly apologetic, and that made her feel too bad to be embarrassed anymore.

“No, its- it’s fine.” Tine adjusted Maira in her arms and tried to right herself. “I’m fine. Is there any other reason you came here?” 

“I talked with Father Felipe, he said that we could hold the service tomorrow.” Seliph replied, and Tine’s ache returned. “After that, me and a few others will head for Velthomer, and take Manfroy down.”

“I’m coming with you.” Tine said point blank.

“Absolutely not.” Seliph replied. Of course. “You just lost Ishtar. You need time to mourn.” 

“Johalva didn’t get time to mourn his brother before he was deemed Lord Dozel and we were off to the next battle.” Tine countered. “And don’t make me remind you that I was at the meeting where Altenna volunteered to return to Edda once we had word of Arion taking Thracia’s remaining knights there. So many people have lost their family, but we’re still at war. I’m not going to sit back while everyone else fights it.” 

“But I-!” Seliph cut himself off before he woke up Maira, and bit his lip, turning away from her. Tine watched his hands curl up into fists in his lap. “I’m… I’m selfish. I don’t want to lose you.”

“...Seliph. Are you worried that you and Tine will be like Lord Sigurd and Mother?” Julia spoke up. With how Seliph flinched, Julia was right. 

“I’m not-”

“You’re not, but that doesn’t change the feeling. It’s the same thing I felt when I first fell in love with Lana.” Julia continued, thoughtful. “I didn’t know why, at first. Just this sense of panic, like as soon as I was happy, everything would be taken away, like that. Now, I remember… Mother was always kind, but there was still a sadness that surrounded her. I didn’t want to be like that, yet once Manfroy captured me, it stayed in my head.”

Seliph turned to face Tine. “...It’s true. I was afraid that no matter what I wanted, that I’d have the same fate as them. It’s an irrational fear, but it won’t go away.”

Tine frowned. “Leaving me here in the castle won’t stop you from worrying, Seliph.”

She changed her position so one of her hands were free to take hold of his, looking at him in the eyes. “I promised that I would stay with you, and I will not go back on it. No matter what fate throws our way, I will come back to you.” 

“So… please. Just let me be near you,” her grip tightened. “Don’t leave me here, not now.” 

Seliph sighed, but took her hand once more with both of his. “You’re right, but don’t you dare leave my side.” 

Tine was surprised with how harsh the words were, but she could hear the emotions underneath. He didn’t want to lose her, just like she didn’t want to lose him. She turned back to Julia. “Thank you, for bringing that up.” 

“Of course,” Julia replied. “I guess Seliph and I truly are related: we both get stuck in our own heads, and need someone to pull us out.” 

“You’re right. I’m lucky to have a sister like you, Julia.” Seliph said, though behind his eyes, Tine saw he was holding some things back. One conversation wouldn’t fix his fears, but they had time to grow. They were so close to finishing this war, and Tine had to hope that there would still be a lifetime of learning more about each other from them. They continued discussing other things until Maira woke up needing to be nursed. 

 

(~)

 

After Tine placed the last piece of earth onto Ishtar’s grave and said her final goodbyes, the infiltration group was on their way. Tine was traveling with Seliph. Ares, Nanna and Leif joined them. Julia and Lana had also come along. The former, surprisingly, riding a dappled mare. 

“I was taught the basics of horse riding. Its enough to get us there.” Julia answered, and nobody had the will to tell her no. Especially when she was able to saddle the horse and right herself sidesaddle without any assistance. They reached the outskirts of Velthomer’s territory in two day’s ride. Thanks to Julia’s navigation they were able to pass over Bellhalla, getting past the capital without catching Julius’s notice. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t act after receiving news of the goddess’s death.” Ares said bluntly. Nanna looked ready to go off on him before Tine assured her that it was okay. He was right, it  _ was  _ strange that Julius hadn’t began a counterattack the moment Ishtar died. It made her nervous, but that would be dealt with later. 

“Lewyn told me that Naga’s tome was hidden in Velthomer.” Julia replied, rubbing the side of a new circlet around her head. “This… has a key attached to it, that will unlock the chest. I can feel it.” 

“We’ll get it then, and we’ll make Manfroy pay for everything that he’s done.” Lana said. 

“Yes… he will pay.” Julia replied, and Tine felt a chill run up her spine. That untapped power that dwelled within Julia would soon be released, and she wondered if- and how- her friend would change once it did. 

When they were in sight of Velthomer’s gates, they saw dozens of figures in dark robes lined along the battlements, waiting for them. 

“Of course he’d have an entourage.” Tine scoffed, but she touched the stone around her neck, shifting her eyesight, and saw something even more irritating. “They all have Sleep Staves on them."

“That will make things difficult.” Seliph replied, though Ares rode up beside them, holding Mystletainn out. 

“Perhaps not. Our holy weapons could offer some resistance to their control. Also, we have a good amount of magic wielders in our midst.”

“Ares is right. I say we give it a shot.” Leif spoke up, pulling a Bolganone tome from his saddlebag that looked eerily familiar. When he noticed her gaze, he bowed his head, apologetic. “I… uh, picked this up after the battle with Hilda. Arthur said it could help?”

“No, it’s fine, Prince Leif.” Tine replied. She wasn’t judging him. In fact, it gave her an idea. She took out Tornado. “Seliph, I agree with Prince Leif. We need to get a bit closer to the castle.”

“What did you have in mind?” Seliph asked. After that, she explained her plan. 

Nanna and Ares scouted ahead, riding along the gates to get the dark mage’s attention. It worked perfectly, and allowed her, Seliph, and Prince Leif to ride along the side into the nearby woodland. From their vantage point, Tine saw that most of the mages were switching from Sleep Staves to nasty Hel tomes, which was the signal. Tine activated Tornado at the same time Leif did with Bolganone, and a firestorm erupted heading straight for Velthomer’s battlements. All the dark robes burst into flames, flailing or falling off the battlements to the ground below where Ares and Nanna finished them off. Tine held back a shiver at the scene, but it left Julia an opening, as she and Lana charged into Velthomer. 

“They’ll need back up, let’s go.” Tine said. Seliph urged Nera forward and with Leif they made their way to the castle. Nanna and Ares, miraculously unharmed from the gambit, met up with them at the now opened gates.

“Have you heard anything?” Seliph urged. 

“No, but I thought I saw light coming through the windows.” Nanna replied, riding up to Leif with a smile. “That was magnificent.” 

Leif smiled at the praise. “It was a joint effort.” 

The moment was cut short when a large blast of arcane energy blasted through one of the windows of the central tower. Their group urgently pressed forward into Velthomer. The only sounds Tine could hear in the otherwise empty castle town were the shockwaves of light and dark magic echoing through the air. Once they dismounted and made it to the main hall, they found Julia standing before them. Lana was beside her, and both were aglow with a reddish tinge, as a withered man in dark purple robes collapsed at their feet. It was Manfroy, cowering on the ground. 

“Lord… Loptyr…” was the only thing he said before Julia raised her hand high.  

“In the name of my family! My mother, my father, my brothers- I will give you the justice you deserve!” Julia roared out as the Nosferatu tome glowed with a bright red light that pierced through the man’s form, dissolving him- his body, his robes- into ash. They stood there, in awe of her power, until Seliph moved forward. Julia and Lana turned to face him, and, surprisingly, Julia looked hesitant. But Seliph put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

“Thank you, Julia.” 

Julia then smiled back, and nodded. “Yes… I’m not afraid anymore. Come on. I feel that… Naga is close.” 

They all followed Julia’s lead, but remained on guard for any of Manfroy’s remaining mages. However, they found none, and eventually reached a room in the west tower. Julia took down the key that had been attached to her circlet, and unlocked the door. Behind it was a large, but relatively austere, bedroom. It was covered in the colors of the Velthomer family, and save for two bookshelves stacked to the brim on either side of the bed, there was little else in regards to decoration. Julia walked to one of these shelves, running her fingers along their spines, until she stopped at one with gold trimmed binding, and her whole body has gone rigid. Lana took hold of her hand and pulled it away.

“Will you be alright?” Lana asked. Julia blinked, before nodding, her face smooth and serene.

“I will, this feeling… it’s something I know. Something that’s been inside of me all along.” Julia replied. She kissed Lana on the cheek, before pulling the book off the shelf. 

The room became bathed in a bright, warm light. It emanated from the book in Julia’s hands, then from Julia herself. For a moment, Julia’s eyes flashed gold, and Tine could see the image of a dragon encircle her, before dissipating, leaving Julia as she usually was. Tine felt something in her blood surge as she fell to one knee, bowing. Seliph and everyone else, save for Lana, followed. 

“E-everyone, please, rise.” Julia asked, now looking a little embarrassed. Tine couldn’t help but laugh as she rose and gave Julia a hug. Despite being the heir of Naga, the divine dragon, Julia was still herself, and that was what mattered.

Tine, suddenly, heard the sound of wyverns in the air, coming from outside. 

“Altenna!” Leif exclaimed, running to the nearest window and heaving it open. Everyone crowded around to find Altenna and her wyvern, along with a whole squad of wyverns, gliding around Velthomer. 

“Thank the gods we reached you in time!” She guided her wyvern closer to the window. “Julius has begun his assault, and it’s not going well. Both Ced and Arthur had to use their stones and our trying to keep him at bay, but we need backup, and fast.” 

Tine felt a new surge of panic at the news, clutching her dragonstone. Another wyvern rider hovered beside Altenna, holding a lance that was her Gae Bolg’s equal in all but color. The earth lance, Gungnir. 

Arione, it’s wielder, spoke. “We’ve come to offer you a ride, if you’re willing.”

“Altenna trusts you, so I’ll trust you.” Leif answered quickly, before turning to Seliph. “Well?”

“Best offer we have. We’ll meet you all in the courtyard.” Seliph replied. Ten minutes later, they were all on the backs of wyverns, one to each other rider. Mostly everyone was uncomfortable with the arrangement. They had never been that high before. If the fear of Arthur and Ced and everyone else being killed wasn’t on her mind, Tine would have enjoyed it much more. 

They were covering many distances, but it was still slow, too slow for her.

“Seliph, Julia!” Tine called out them on nearby wyverns. “I have another idea!”

“Does it involve more firestorms because at this altitude that would be a bad plan!” Leif yelled while clinging to Altenna’s back. 

“I can transform! I remember… I was bigger than the wyverns when I did. My wings were too. I can get us there faster!” 

“Alright!” Julia yelled.

“Sounds good!” Seliph replied. 

“Are you all mad?!” Lana shrieked back. “We’re in the air already! Doing that could kill all of you!” 

“Don’t worry, I saw it done once before. It shouldn’t be too hard!” Tine tried to sound assuring but based on the scream of uncharacteristic expletives that came from Lana’s mouth it probablly wasn’t. She could be angry at them later for this.

“Altenna, Arione!” Tine yelled.

“If you’re going to do it do it now! We’ll coast the wind stream to the right. Give us enough air space when you come back up.” Altenna ordered.

“Right.” Tine took a deep breath, letting go of the dracoknight’s waist she had been holding, feeling her body go lax. She felt the wind envelop her as she slipped off the the saddle, into the open air. Her body tensed as she fell, unused to the feeling, but she made arms spread out as she hurtled back towards earth. The stone around her neck glowed bright. 

Seliph watched as the silvery scales of Tine’s dragonhide swept up from a cloud bank, gliding beside their group. Her form was even more beautiful and powerful in the sky. He then heard a familiar voice reverberate in his mind.

_ Hop on. _

Seliph ushered his rider to ride closer to Tine’s wingspan, and Julia’s did the same. Then, as the hovered right above her, Seliph felt something cool wrap around his waist, as he was pulled off the wyvern and onto the dragon’s shoulders. Julia came close after, landing behind him. 

“You told me about this, but at first I didn’t believe it!” Julia yelled, nearly laughing, before turning back to wave at the others. 

_ Both of you, hold on. I’m about to speed up.  _

Seliph looked around and almost had to ask what he could grab until touched some of the feathers surrounding her neck. They were long and thick. He heard Tine growl.

“Sorry.” He quickly apologized. 

_ No. Those will be fine. Julia, hold onto Seliph. _

Julia did as she was told, tucking the book of Naga into her cape in between them for safe keeping. Then, they  _ flew _ .

Seliph had to close his eyes from the force of the winds, feeling like his body was going to break from the pressure. Still, he held on. Julia had a vice grip on his waist. And what felt like both an eternity yet no time at all, he heard Tine’s voice again.

_ I see them!  _

Their speed began to slow, easy enough so Seliph wasn’t slammed into Tine’s neck when it happened,  and they were now hovering above Bellhalla castle, which had a huge, cavernous hole coming out of it’s side and part of its defensive wall crumbling. Three dragons were around the opening, in heated battle. 

_ Arthur! Ced! _

“Wait, Tine!” Julia touched Tine’s back, her hand glowing. Tine let out a yelp.

“What did you do?” Seliph asked his sister sharply. 

“Sorry, but you can’t just dive bomb out there! I need to get a closer shot at Loptyr! If I don’t, I could hit them too. And that’s not going to go well.” Julia explained. 

_ Where do I go then? _

“The top spire. Land there. It’ll give me a good shot… but you’ll have to call for Arthur and Ced to get out of the way, otherwise they’ll be in range. And that will alert Loptyr. Are you okay with that?”

_ I’ve been wanting to tear Loptyr apart since the day I met him. It’s no problem.  _

Seliph moved forward, whispering into Tine’s feathers. “Be careful, don’t let him get you.” 

_ Of course. My life isn’t the only one on the line.  _

That wasn’t what he meant, but then Tine let out a roar, soaring down and circling around Bellhalla.

_ Get out of the way! Both of you! _

The silver dragon did what he was told, jumping into the air and out of the black dragon’s grasp. The green dragon, however, wasn’t so lucky. One of his wings was snapped by the the black. Seliph heard an awful sound ring in his ears. Tine screeched out, circling once more and swiping his claws against Loptyr’s snout, giving Ced a change to break free. He limped away as the black dragon’s red eyes focused on them, it’s crested neck flaring up as it roared. Tine landed on the highest tower. Seliph held onto Julia’s hand as he helped his sister stand. The book of Naga glowed. 

**_NAGA…_ **

Seliph forced himself to keep holding on as his ears rang at the horrible sound of Loptyr’s voice, both Julius’s yet not Julius’s and many, many more all echoing at once. The shape of a golden dragon rose up above them, a bright, ethereal cry coming from it’s jaws before slamming head on into Loptyr. 

“Get. Out. Now!”  

The two did battle, collapsing against the wall and destroying more and more as Loptyr’s movements changed from attacks to death throws. The golden dragon’s own form shifted, turning into showers of light that stabbed through the black dragon, making it cry with every shot, until, finally, it lay still. 

**_NAGA… NAGA!_ **

Loptyr, the great dragon, burst into a cloud of smoke and shadow. Seliph gripped tightly onto Tine’s mane and Julia’s hand as they were enveloped in it. He heard both of them cry out as it burned his face. But, suddenly as it came, it was gone. Julia slumped back down, her weight against her back, but he could still hear her breathing. 

_ Are you two alright?  _

“Yes.” He gently ran his hand through Tine’s feathers, getting out any remaining soot. 

_ Good… Wait. I see something... small in the wreckage.  _

“It’s… it’s him.” Julia said, and Seliph turned back with a start. Julia shook her head. “No, not Loptyr. If, if what… Naga told me is right, then it’s, it’s Julius.”

Seliph didn’t know how to respond, not knowing what to think. Could Julius even live without Loptyr’s soul inside of him? Was there anything of Julius left? 

“Tine, I need to see him, please!” Julia exclaimed. He didn’t hear a response, but Tine shifted her position, crawling down the tower, before pushing off and gliding the rest of the way down, landing near the ruins of the city’s wall. As soon as she landed, Julia slid off, running towards what looked at first to him only a ragged black cape, but then he saw a long, tangled head of red hair peek out of it. Julia kneeled down beside him, her hands turning the head to face her. 

Seliph climbed off Tine, standing beside her and watching, for the the first time, his brother’s eyes open. No longer an eerie red, but brown. 

“ _...Julia…?”  _ He rasped. 

“Brother!” Julia cried as she pulled Julius’s small body into a hug. A bright light flashed and dimmed next to him, revealing Tine, herself once more. Tears were in her eyes, and Seliph was confused, before realizing why. 

“Why does he get to live when Ishtar doesn’t?” 

He embraced Tine as she became wracked with sobs, and Seliph did his best to hold in his own tears. 

 

(~)

 

Within the coming days, there was a flurry of activity. The remaining nobles within Bellhalla all pledged their loyalty to Seliph. Most thankful to no longer be under Loptyr’s rule, while some only terrified of the four dragons the new emperor appeared to have under his command. Despite how bad it looked at first, there wasn’t as much damage done as expected, and architects began work on bringing Bellhalla back to their full glory. However, only a few knew of special plans for a new wing to be added to the castle, meant as a refuge for what remained of Grannvale’s other prince. 

With Seliph’s position as the new emperor secured, the liberation army began to go their separate ways. Those from Isaach were among the first. Shannan and Ulster both vowed to remain friends and comrades to Seliph. Patty would go to Isaach as well, becoming the new Queen of Sophara, and reclaim her father’s rightful position as its head. Soon, however, based on how close she and King Shannan had become, her title might raise to even loftier heights. 

The only crusader of Odo’s direct line that did not return was Larcei, who point blank told Tine that she had to look after Lester while he made his “fool’s pilgrimage” into Verdane to inherit his own throne. 

“A foreigner like him is not going to be welcomed at first, heir or not. He needs someone to watch his back.” Larcei joked. 

Surprisingly, Lana and Julia were also among the others set to return to Isaach.

“I need to get Mother. With the war over and Jungby in Febail’s hands, it’s safe for her to come back home. And I need to introduce her to Julia, of course.” Lana replied, after many tears and healing sessions having forgiven the three for leaving her before the final battle. 

“I’m… a bit nervous.” Julia smiled weakly, before frowning. She looked back up the stairs from the right side of the throne room, towards Julius’s current rooms. Through hers, Lana’s, then Nanna’s joint healing, they had kept him stable through a bout of horrible illnesses after Loptyr had fled his body. Yet, he remained very weak. Seliph squeezed her shoulder.

“I’ll keep him safe, I promise.” He said, and she nodded, before turning to Tine and hugging her close. Tine did her best to look happy for her and Lana. After Julia bowed to Forseti, who did so in return, the two walked out following the others, hand in hand,

Arthur, along with Leif, Nanna, Finn and Altenna were the next group. There were similar pledges, and Arthur gave her one last, tight hug and smile before going off to his new, earned life. Tine was proud of herself for not crying until they had left Bellhalla. 

Ares soon afterwards announced he would go to Agustria and help with it’s restoration. Lene, obviously, promised to come along. Tine was surprised at how the usually scowling man softened at her words. Delmud promised to help, saying it would be his mother’s wish to see Ares restored to his throne, and that he wanted to help. 

Before they left, however, Ced came into the throne room, a scroll in his uninjured hand. His left arm was in a sling, badly damaged from his last fight with Loptyr. Despite healers best efforts, it would take a while yet for it to completely heal. Even then, the damage was intense. 

“The Tower of Blaggi is in Agustria, yes?”

“Yes?” Ares answered, before the scroll was placed into his free hand. 

“If you meet someone by the name of Saias there, please give him this.” When Tine got a closer look, she saw the mark of Forseti stamped on top of it. Tine turned when she heard a small whistle come from Forseti’s side of the room, and Ced’s face reddened considerably. 

“What was that? Who’s Saias?” She asked Seliph. The name felt familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Seliph looked… very sheepish.

“... It’s not my place to tell.” He replied. Tine found her half-brother soon after the Agustrian’s departure and got the full (well, stuttered parts) of that particular story afterwards. Now all she felt was the hope that whoever this Saias was, he would understand what the Crusader Scroll meant. 

Johalva left soon after, alone. There was a sadness in his eyes throughout the entire campaign, and part of her wished she had opened up to him. Dozel wasn’t too far, so maybe she could start up a friendship.

Her heart warmed when Corple announced he was returning to Edda, with Hannibal promising to guide his adopted son in becoming a strong ruler. 

“Promise to visit, Lady Tine!” He announced, red face, before she pulled him into a firm hug.

“Of course, Corple. You’re one of my best friends, after all.” 

Febail went soon after. Taciturn as usual, but swearing fealty to Seliph, placing the Yewfelle on his back and walking out of the throne room, back straight and head held high. 

Nobody remained to claim Velthomer, so for the moment, the land was a holding of the crown. Valflame, previously guarded at Chalphy, was sent there for safekeeping.

Speaking of Chalphy, Oifey and Fee, now both the duke and duchess respectively, were the next to leave. Seliph nearly broke down when he realized that Oifey was leaving, but after a heartfelt conversation, they parted on good terms.  Fee gave her a wink and told her not to be a stranger at Chalphy, before she also shared a more tearful goodbye with Ced. 

“You’ll be amazing. You always are, Fee.” Ced told her with a smile. 

“Oh, I know, I know. Just… tell everyone back home that I love them alot, okay?” Fee wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

“I’m not the best at those words, but I’ll try my best for you.” Ced replied honestly, and Tine covered a smile as Fee rolled her eyes, before hugging Ced once more. 

The next day, Ced came to the throne room. His arm still in a sling, but his eyes clear. He turned from her and Seliph to Forseti. 

“...I’m not going back. It’s not my kingdom, you know that.” Forseti crossed his arms. Ced’s eyes narrowed.

“I promised Mother that I’d bring you back. You may not be the man she loved, but I’m not going back on my word now. You will see her grave, at least once.”

“Fine.” Forseti sighed, turning to her and Seliph. “Then I guess this is farewell.”

“...Yes.” Seliph nodded, standing up, and giving a formal bow. “Farewell, Warrior of the Winds.”

Tine stood for a moment, looking at the man- the dragon, that, for better or worse, was a part of who she was. Despite spending more time than she ever imagined she would have with her father, her feelings were still confused about him, and what she felt. 

“Tine.” His voice echoed in her ears, as he bowed his head to her. “This once… may I ask for a hug?”

“...” Tine wordlessly walked forward, and hugged this draconic soul hiding in human flesh, once last time. After, she turned to Ced, who smiled at her gently. 

“Until we meet again, sister. Remember that you and yours will always be welcome in Silesse.” Ced told her. 

“Thank you, for letting me get to know the both of you.” Tine replied, not knowing what else to say. The sentence encapsulated so much yet so little of what she felt. The two figures however, were out the door before she could find anything better to say. 

She spent another three more weeks in Bellhalla after that, enjoying as much time as she could with Seliph, and helping him with the various issues with ruling a kingdom could entail. Once they both thought he was ready, Tine made arrangements to return to Freege. With both Ishtar and Arthur gone, there was no one left of Tordo’s line but her to watch over it. What was more, there was still unrest in Bellhalla. Both Tine and Seliph felt that until things had settled, it would be safer for the infant to remain in her mother’s ancestral home. 

“It’s only for now. When things settle down, we’ll be together again.” Seliph whispered into her hair during her last embrace, before bringing her lips against his. Tine was surprised to feel him smile.

“What is it?” 

“I just had a nice thought. Now with the war over, I can court you for real. Like in the stories Oifey and Edain used to tell me.” 

Tine couldn’t help but snort, holding the beautiful man’s face between her hands. “There’s no need. I’m already yours, you know.”

“Mm. Just like I’m yours.” Seliph kissed her forehead, then nose, then cheeks. “Still, I’d like to send you flowers with my letters.” He countered. They shared a few more words, kisses and embraces, before Tine sat on top of her provided horse, waving back one last time as she set off for Freege. She felt a new hollowness in her heart, but held the dragonstone around her neck for courage, and guided the horse to their new, earned freedom. 

 

(~)

 

Maira’s mane of wavy white hair butted against Tine’s hip as the small child clung to her skirts. Her brown eyes (still childishly wide but setting into something a shape similar to Ishtar’s) looking up at her with fierce determination. 

“Maira, I said I would play after I finished my paperwork.” She sighed. 

“No!” Maira exclaimed, furiously shaking her head. “Uncle Sel is coming today, and then your gonna just be with him all day!” 

Tine sighed once more, though she couldn’t deny her claim. “I promise, when your uncle comes he’ll have a wonderful gift for you and we will both spend hours and hours playing with you.” 

Maira groaned, pouting and flailing her free hand. She wouldn’t budge. Tine kneeled and opened her arms up for her, knowing what to do. “Want to go have tea in the garden?” 

“...” Maira didn’t say anything, but clinged to her shoulders, unable to resist the allure of frosted, sugared tea cakes. Tine laughed, and they walked out of her study together. The halls of Freege had become less foreboding in time, now with most of it being filled with children’s yells and laughter. The castle had been, with Father Felipe’s help, changed into an orphanage for the children that did not have family’s to return to after the war. Most of the time she was too busy to handle it’s day-to-day affairs, but it was nice to hear the sounds of them playing in one of the courtyards. 

“My lady, did you finish looking over the proposal from that village head?” Bleg asked her as she passed down the corridor. After swearing fealty to her, Tine had granted Bleg and her sisters clemency. At first the looked ready to refuse, but then saw her mark of Forseti, and accepted. 

“I did. It’s on my desk. It’ll take a bit longer for the others, I’m afraid.” Tine answered. Bleg nodded solemnly, before Maira peeked out at her, and smiled. Maira waved, and Bleg bowed at them both.

Eventually, they made it to the garden. Tea was not finished being set up, but Maira ran out towards the flowers, keeping herself occupied. Tine sat down one one of the stone benches, inhaling the scent of the now blooming roses. 

It had been a long road to get to this point. She still had nightmares, where she woke up clutching her stone and crying out names. There were still people among Freege’s populace that feared her more than truly respected her as a ruler. Maira’s mark still had not appeared, leaving them in a terrible limbo of what ifs. Yet, as Tine caught the wiff of fresh made tea cakes along the breeze and Maira waddled over to her holding a mountain of dirt in her dress with a smile on her face, and the excitement bubbling in her chest at Seliph visiting for a fortnight made her feel like she would burst, there were good things too. And many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story to the end. I have worked on it through two moves, new English translations, my first full time job and through the start of my graduate program. I'm so grateful for all the lovely people I've gotten to know better because of it. I can't name them all here, but I especially want to thank MarkoftheAsphodel for giving me the idea of having Tailtiu write in her tomes that was given much more detail in their story, "Blackout," also on Ao3. This isn't the end of the story yet- it's branched out to a full blown verse with many notes and ideas tied to it. However, it is goodbye for now. You can find more Jugdral content on my tumblr, @MrMissMrsRandom.


End file.
